I smell just fine
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: C'est un fait connu que les loups garous sont possessifs. C'est pourquoi Lydia et Allison n'ont pas été des cibles, parce qu'elles sentent comme leurs compagnons, comme la meute Stiles fronça les sourcils Pourquoi je ne sens pas comme la meute clairement offensé. C'est difficile de sentir comme la meute quand tu n'est pas un loup ou que tu ne couche pas avec l'un d'eux.
1. La discussion

**Me revoilà bien vite avec une nouvelle trad. C'est une fiction de 25 chapitres de la fiction du même nom de PaigeRhiann. Elle est dispo ici et sur AO3. J'ai bien sur eu son accord pour la traduire, elle fut d'ailleurs très heureuse que je traduise sa fic. Je traduirais aussi deux autre de ses fanfic plus tard.**

**J'essayerais de publier un chapitre par semaine, après ca peut être plus ou peut-être moins, à voir.**

**Warnings: Spoilers de la saison 3. Contient quelques scènes de torture mais beaucoup BEAUCOUP de fluff**

**Pairings: Sterek, Boyd/Erica, Isaac/Danny, Scallison, Lydia/Jackson.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

Alors, quand Stiles s'est retrouvé mêlé à une meute de loups garous, on ne lui avait pas dit qu'il serait continuellement en danger, qu'il aurait besoin d'explications constantes car il n'avait pas leurs sens exacerbés (et c'est bien gênant), qu'il accepterait toutes les habitudes bizarres des loups (comme les grognements, les rugissements et le fait qu'ils s'arrachent tous la tête avec leurs dents et qu'ils redeviennent meilleurs amis 5 minutes après). Parce que c'est ce que les bons amis font.

Mais Stiles a officiellement dépassé la limite avec les câlins. Parce que 9 personnes blotties ensemble en une grosse pile sur le canapé, le lit ou même le sol c'était vraiment bizarre. Et c'était exactement dans cette situation que Stiles se retrouvait, au milieu du canapé entouré de la meute et regardant un film de Disney… Il laisse échapper un soupir car 3 semaines auparavant, il ne se serait jamais trouvé dans cette situation.

_**3 semaines plus tôt**_

C'était l'heure du déjeuner un mardi midi et ils étaient tous assis à leur table à la cafétéria quand tous les loups garous se figèrent et se tendirent. Stiles était sur le point de les questionner quand les portes s'ouvrirent et que Derek Hale rentra à l'intérieur. Il semblait se ficher royalement que tous les yeux soient fixés sur lui pendant qu'il traversa la pièce. Il claqua ses mains sur leur table, la faisant trembler.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel car il n'y a bien que Derek qui puisse faire une scène pareille dans un lieu public.

Derek se pencha légèrement pour tous les fixer avant que ses yeux ne virent au rouge une seconde et qu'il ne grogne doucement.

« On a un problème » Il fronça les sourcils et ses griffes rayèrent la table, son corps tremblant de rage.

« Quoi ? » Isaac cligna des yeux.

Derek regarda autour de lui, suspectant chaque personne dans cette pièce avant de retourner son attention vers eux.

« A l'extérieur »

Ils se levèrent immédiatement et sortirent rapidement de la cafétéria, suivant l'alpha jusqu'au parking. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de la jeep de Stiles et ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres attendant des explications.

« Je faisais ma patrouille quotidienne et j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre. Alors je l'ai suivi et ca m'a amené à la maison de Stiles »

Il le fixa « C'était la meute d'alphas… Ils sont allés dans sa chambre et ils ont mis leur marque au dessus de son lit… avec du sang. »

Il y eut un lourd silence alors que leurs yeux se tournèrent vers l'adolescent puis vers le sol. Leurs expressions étaient graves et dépressives, ce qui veut apparemment dire qu'il y a quelque chose que Stiles ne sait pas.

« Ok j'ai loupé quelque chose là ? »

Encore une fois il y eut un lourd silence jusqu'à qu'Isaac soupira, Danny lui tapota le dos. « Oui tu loupes quelque chose de gros et de très très dangereux » répondit Isaac.

Stiles fronça les sourcils « Explique !»

Leurs regards se dirigèrent alors vers Derek, le fixant intensément jusqu'à que ses épaules s'affaissent et il se passa une main sur le visage.

« Ca signifie, crétin, qu'ils t'ont pris pour cible… et jusqu'à qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ça… ils te tueront » Sa voix était fade.

« Eh ben c'est con. Vous ferez quelque chose… hein ? » Demanda Stiles effrayé « Vous allez faire quelque chose les gars, hein ? »

Erica le frappa sur la tête et dit sèchement « Bien sur, on va pas te laisser mourir… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Derek soupira une nouvelle fois. « Il y a quelque chose que Stiles doit comprendre » dit-il « C'est un fait connu que les loups garous sont possessifs. C'est pourquoi Lydia et Allison n'ont pas été des cibles, parce qu'elles sentent comme leurs compagnons, comme la meute »

Stiles fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi je ne sens pas comme la meute » il était clairement offensé.

« C'est difficile de sentir comme la meute quand tu n'est pas un loup ou que tu ne couche pas avec l'un d'eux » répondit Derek

« Ok mais je vois toujours pas comment ça va me garder en vie »

Il y eut un gémissement ennuyé. Scott se frappa le visage, Isaac laissa échapper un grognement amusé alors que Lydia roula des yeux et que Derek se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Tout le monde dans la meute sort avec quelqu'un… » Dit Scott doucement comme s'il était un petit garçon. « Les humains sentent comme eux. Toi et Derek vous êtes les seuls célibataires. »

« Eh ben… merci de pointer du doigt le fait que personne m'aime, j'avais vraiment besoin de c…QUOI ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Cette situation était vraiment terrible.

« Ecoute je suis pas content moi non plus » grommela Derek « mais soit tu commences à sentir comme moi et sortir avec moi en PUBLIC des fois qu'on serait vu, soit tu meurs. Même si t'es pas ma personne préférée, je veux pas que tu meurs »

« Pff merci pour ça… » Murmura-t-il exaspéré.

« Alors t'en dis quoi ? Est-ce que tu vas faire semblant de sortir avec lui ou te laisser te faire tuer ? » Demanda doucement Allison. Sa voix est légèrement sèche parce que même s'il y a un traité entre la meute et les Argent, elle est toujours agacée par Derek.

« D'accord mais c'est seulement parce que je veux pas que mes organes soient arrachés de ma bouche » grogna-t-il et il se frotta les tempes, un mal de tête le prenant. « On commencera plus tard. Pour l'instant je vais aller me chercher une très grande tasse de café »

Stiles commença à partir mais une main s'enroula autour de son poignet et le tira en arrière. « C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » cria-t-il. De nombreuses personnes se retournèrent dans le paking autour de lui.

« Stiles », le visage de Derek était juste en face de lui, les yeux rouges. « On sait pas quand ils viendront pour toi… ça veut dire que tu dois commencer à le faire maintenant »

« Mais si je vais pas en chimie alors j'aurais une retenue » gémit-il « Harris me déteste, un jour il m'a donné une colle parce que j'avais la grippe. »

Derek grogna d'agacement. « Je t'emmène nulle part »

Il s'arrêta pour enlever sa sacro-sainte veste en cuir. « Mets-là »

Sa mâchoire en tomba « Va te faire voir » dit-il, les yeux plissés

De sa manière habituelle 'Salut-je-suis-Derek-Hale-et-je-suis-émotionnellement-constipé-donc-au-lieu-de-parler-je-vais-te-malmener', une main lui attrapa le devant du tee-shirt et il se retrouva plaqué contre sa Jeep. Derek est en colère, les yeux rouges et tous crocs au vent.

« J'essaye de t'aider alors arrête d'agir comme un gamin ou c'est moi que vais te tuer » grogna-t-il ses longues dents bien en évidences.

Stiles déglutit, ses mains atteignant les poignets de Derek pour se maintenir debout. Ensuite il le fixa d'une expression ennuyée « Je comprends ce que tu fais mais compte pas sur moi pour m'embarquer là dedans tête baissée ! » argumenta Stiles.

« Porte juste cette saleté de veste » siffla-t-il

« D'accord ! » murmura-t-il « Je vais porter la veste mais laisse moi partir »

Il plissa des yeux « Ca va s'aggraver » le prévint-il « et plus le danger sera grand plus t'auras besoin de sentir comme moi »

« On pourrait pas plutôt s'occuper de ça quand ça arriveras ? »

Derek haussa les épaules et le relâcha. Il termina d'enlever sa veste et l'a remis à l'adolescent vraiment mécontent. Stiles la mis et fit la moue quand Erica se moqua de lui, la veste était légèrement trop grande pour lui et il se sentait ridicule.

« C'est pas drôle » répliqua-t-il en colère

Derek lança un regard à Erica qui leva les mains devant elle mais son sourire ne quitta pas son visage.

« Retournez en classe » Puis il murmura quelque chose tout bas, les oreilles humaines ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. Mais Stiles pense que c'est à propos de lui parce que tous les loups acquiescent.

Ils disent tous au revoir et soudainement Stiles est enlacé. Putain de merde, Derek Hale est en train de l'enlacer ! Stiles cria et se débattit parce que Derek frottait délibérément sa barbe contre son cou et murmura un léger 'désolé' à son oreille avant de partir. Il rentra dans sa Camaro et démarra, laissant Stiles avec un visage horrifié, choqué et même plus qu'horrifié.

Il sent Isaac passer un bras sur ses épaules pour le conduire en chimie parce qu'il a le droit d'être terrifié par le fait que Derek Hale vient de l'enlacer et de frotter son visage contre lui. Ce fut quelque chose de vraiment horrible !

**Votre avis est toujours le bienvenu. Pour information Teen wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas.**


	2. Petites paniques

**Finalement ce chapitre arrive plus vite que prévu. Tous vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir et ça me motive encore plus pour traduire.**

**Donc un grand MERCI à tous.**

A la fin de la journée, Stiles en avait ras le bol que les autres le touche.

Les mecs mettaient leurs bras autour de son épaule, lui frappait le bras et trouvaient toutes les raisons du monde pour le taquiner au Lacrosse.

De son côté, Erica lui tenait la main, s'accrochait à son bras ou lui demandait de la porter sur son dos.

Sans parler de la pluie de câlins qu'il recevait d'elle et des gars.

Et avec tout ça, il était forcé de porter une veste en cuir qui n'était pas à lui et qu'il ne lui allait même pas. Il pouvait aussi sentir la forte odeur de _Derek_ qui l'entourait soudainement.

Alors quand il monta dans sa Jeep et que Scott grimpa dans le siège passager, Stiles pensait qu'il allait avoir un anévrisme parce qu'il en avait marre.

Il demanda à Scott de sortir et ça tourna au débat… qui se termina brusquement quand Erica se pencha par sa fenêtre et lui lécha un côté du visage.

Stiles laissa échapper un cri de frustration et redemanda à Scott de sortir de sa voiture (ce qu'il fit sans rien dire). Ensuite il dit brutalement à Erica d'aller se faire voir avant de démarrer sa Jeep. Il sorti du parking et se dirigea vers sa maison, il voulait ramper dans son lit, aller dormir et oublier cette journée.

Stiles arbora un très très gros mal de crâne quand il se gara devant chez lui. Sa journée avait bien commencée avant qu'il ne soit malmené, qu'il ne doive porter une veste surdimensionnée et qu'il soit suivi à la trace par une meute de loup garous qui n'arrêtait pas de le toucher dès que l'occasion se présentait.

En arrivant, il monta directement dans sa chambre et s'effondra à plat ventre dans son lit avant de lâcher un cri frustré dans son oreiller.

Il y eut un court silence puis un petit éclat de rire et Stiles bascula dans son lit pour regarder Derek qui était assis sur sa chaise de bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? » demanda-t-il. Il s'assit au bord de son lit.

« J'ai nettoyé ton mur » déclara-t-il innocemment. Stiles tourna ses yeux vers le mur et c'est vrai, il n'y avait plus qu'une faible trace du symbole triangulaire. Personne ne l'aurait deviné sauf s'ils savaient qu'elle était là.

Stiles se frotta la nuque. « Merci… je suppose »

Derek haussa les épaules et fixa le sol, apparemment son tapis était vraiment intéressant.

« Tu as gardé la veste » dit-il. Ca ressemblait plus à une accusation qu'autre chose.

« Je l'ai gardé » répondit-il doucement.

« C'est… bien » dit Derek hésitant, son regard traina sur le sol.

Et Stiles senti sa peau le gratter. Cette démangeaison lui donnait envie de bouger parce que rester immobile lui était difficile. Mais il ne peut pas bouger, il ne sera pas celui qui brisera cette situation embarrassante. Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il se gratta le poignet, ses ongles irritant la peau. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter, il doit absolument dire quelque chose.

« Environ la moitié des geysers du monde sont situés au parc National de Yellowstone » lâcha brusquement Stiles. Il se sentit rougir et ses ongles grattèrent son poignet plus fortement laissant de grosses traces rouges.

« Quoi ? » Derek cligna des yeux, confus. Les gens ordinaires ne lâchent pas d'infos aléatoires comme ça… mais d'un côté Stiles n'était pas normal.

Stiles ferma les yeux et senti son corps trembler. Il arrêta de se gratter le poignet mais au lieu de ça ces ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément dedans, autant qu'il put. Ses démangeaisons ne le laissaient pas tranquille. Sa bouche se met en marche sans que son cerveau ne lui dise parce qu'il stresse. Et le stresse rend les choses pires.

« Les poissons-lanternes créent leur bioluminescence grâce à des bactéries qui vivent sous leurs yeux » (1)

« Stiles…je saisis pas… » Marmonna Derek. Il est maintenant légèrement inquiet que l'adolescent fasse une dépression ou un truc comme ça. Ça serait compréhensible avec toute la merde qui leur est arrivée cette année.

Il enfonça ses ongles plus profondément dans sa peau et il peut sentir… ça fait mal. Mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter car il est stressé, qu'il y a un loup garou assis dans sa chambre et qu'il porte la veste de celui-ci. Et une meute de grand loup garous est en train de le chasser.

Stiles essaye d'enfoncer ses ongles encore plus profonds mais soudainement il y a une main qui s'enroule autour de la sienne et une autre qui se place autour de sa nuque.

« Stiles » dit doucement Derek. On dirait que Derek est à genoux devant lui « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je me gratte » répondit-il et Derek ne demanda pas d'explication parce qu'il fallait être un crétin pour ne pas voir qu'il a un TDAH. Mais pour une raison quelconque, Stiles était convaincu que Derek allait rire, comme Jackson le faisait quand il voyait un de ces épisodes au collège. Alors il est particulièrement choqué quand l'alpha pousse doucement sa main et examine son poignet.

« On aurait pourtant dit que t'avais pas fait ça depuis longtemps et que tu n'allais pas le refaire pendant un bout de temps » dit Derek comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

Stiles ouvrit doucement ses yeux et, il avait raison, Derek est à genoux devant lui le regardant comme s'il était la personne la plus importante de ce monde. Stiles n'avait pas vu ce regard depuis la mort de sa mère.

« Le vrai nom du Dr Seuss c'était Theodor Seuss Geisel »

Le bord des lèvres de Derek se contracta comme s'il voulait sourire et finalement il le fait. Il n'avait jamais vu Derek sourire avant. « J'aime bien Dr Seuss » admit-il.

« C'est quoi ta citation préférée ? » Stiles sait qu'il abuse un peu parce que Derek vient juste de révéler quelque chose de personnel et qu'il ne fait jamais ça. Mais l'adolescent aime bien pousser le bouchon.

Il réfléchit un moment « Les dents sont toujours stylées » (2)

Stiles pouffa et il peut sentir les démangeaisons partir. Il est tellement fatigué. Il laisse sa tête s'abattre sur l'épaule de Derek mais c'est juste parce qu'il est censé sentir comme lui et qu'ils doivent donc être proches…n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas !?_

« Pourquoi celle là ? » demanda finalement Stiles

« Parce que quand j'étais jeune, j'avais du mal à rétracter mes crocs…et Laura avait l'habitude d'en rire donc je répliquais en disant 'Les dents sont toujours stylées', et elle me laissait tranquille »

Derek haussa les épaules mais Stiles pouvait dire, qu'au son de sa voix, il souriait.

« C'est une belle histoire » acquiesça Stiles « mais il y a que toi qui peux utiliser Dr Seuss à des fins de loup garous »

Derek ne répliqua pas mais sa main commença à masser sa nuque alors que l'autre est délicatement enveloppée autour de son poignet. Même si ça ne devrait pas, c'est agréable et Stiles _sait_ que ça devrait pas être comme ça parce que c'est _Derek _(vous savez, le gars accusé de meurtre…2 fois).

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il contre le fin coton de son tee shirt.

« A propos de quoi ? » répliqua Derek de la même voix.

« Je suis pas vraiment très utile avec tout ça… tu essayes de me sauver la vie et tout ce que j'ai fait c'est argumenter, partir et paniquer parce que j'ai le cerveau en miettes » grommela-t-il.

« Ton cerveau n'est pas en miettes » soupira Derek « t'aurais du voir ma panique à moi quand j'ai quitté ta maison plus tôt. Il y a plusieurs arbres ravagés dans la forêt maintenant.

Stiles pouffa « Eh bien, je m'y opposerais plus maintenant… d'accord ? Tu sais ce que tu fais, tu connais tout ces trucs de loups et je suis désespéré, alors ça ira »

Derek ria – vraiment il ria. Ah ben merde alors, quel son mélodieux.

« Merci, je sais que t'essaye de pas t'opposer mais je sais aussi que tu le feras. C'est ce que tu es… tu es têtu »

Stiles rigola « D'accord, j'argumente un petit peu » admit-il mais il ajouta vivement « mais pas tant que ça »

« Très bien parce que tu vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire »

« Essaye toujours » ricana Stiles parce qu'il est déterminé à ne pas argumenter, juste pour prouver à cet idiot qu'il a tord.

« Eh bien, le meilleur moyen pour changer ton odeur c'est que je dorme ici. Donc laisse moi une place dans ton lit »

« QUOI ?! »

**(1) Vive Wikipédia, ca a été une vraie galère pour moi pour traduire cette phrase.**

**(2) C'est la seule traduction que j'ai pu trouver. Si la mienne est fausse n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

**Votre avis est toujours le bienvenue.**


	3. Laisse moi une place dans ton lit

**Hey tout le monde. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je poste un autre chapitre.**

**Un grand grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic et qui la commente. Je suis vraiment heureuse.**

**Sans plus tarder voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**L'action viendra à partir du prochain ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Derek roula des yeux « Je t'avais dit que tu flipperais »

Stiles le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Il ressemblait à un poisson rouge.

« T-tu peux pas décider ca comme ça » dit-il « Tu peux pas prendre cette décision »

« Stiles » soupira-t-il, ses mains toujours posées sur l'adolescent « On vient juste d'en discuter… Je fait tout ça pour que tu ne meurt pas »

« Mais t'aurais pu au moins demander ! J'aurais pas été si étonné si t'avais dit 'Hey, pour l'odeur, est-ce que c'est bon si je dors dans ton lit avec toi ?' plutôt que d'annoncer direct 'Laisse moi une place dans ton lit !'

« Je pense que tu te la joues un peu dramatique là »

Stiles commença à bafouiller « Dramatique ? Tu n'a pas encore vu le dramatique » cria-t-il.

« Ecoute, t'as dormit dans le même lit que Scott non ? » Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Stiles. « Et bien c'est pareil… on couchera pas ensemble ou quoi que ce soit »

Stiles plissa des yeux « Est-ce qu'il y aura des câlins ? »

Il évita le regard de Stiles pendant une minute ou deux avant de soupirer à nouveau. « Il y aura besoin d'un certain degré de contact pour que l'odeur soit là… Alors, Stiles, est-ce que ça te déranges qu'on se 'câline' ? »

Derek se moque de lui, il est sarcastique en plus de ça.

« Explique à quoi vont servir les câlins ? »

« L'odeur est transmise en grande partie grâce au toucher mais aussi en étant juste proche – et par là, je veux dire très proche – mais ce n'est pas aussi efficace ni aussi rapide. Et on doit faire durer cette odeur parce qu'on ne sait pas quand la meute d'alphas va se manifester, ça doit donc être rapide » répondit Derek.

Il utilise la voix que Stiles appelle 'Affaire Sérieuse'.

« Aussi, il y a une chance qu'ils se montrent un peu plus souvent, pour connaitre ta routine quotidienne. Mais si je suis là, alors ils vont retarder tous ce qu'ils prévoyent et je pourrais te protéger si quelque chose arrive »

« Ok, pour moi c'est une raison suffisante pour faire des câlins à un Grand Loup garou Alpha pendant que je dors » acquiesça Stiles doucement « C'est pas plus facile quand tu prends ton temps pour expliquer les choses plutôt que les demander tout le temps ? »

« C'est pas plus facile quand tu la ferme ? » rétorqua Derek.

« Non » répliqua-t-il.

Ensuite il se leva pour sortir la lourde veste en cuir parce qu'il faisait bien trop chaud dans sa chambre. Il accrocha la veste sur sa chaise de bureau et puis râla intérieurement quand il vit Derek froncer les yeux du coin de l'œil.

« Et maintenant ? » grogna Stiles.

« C'est plutôt difficile que l'odeur de ma veste déteigne sur toi si tu l'enlèves »

« Il fait trop chaud » se plaint Stiles « et ça, c'est trop grand ! Tu n'as pas de sweat ? »

Derek secoua la tête avant de se lever et de s'approcher des tiroirs de Stiles. Il commença à piocher dans ses tee shirts, puis les tient devant sa poitrine avant de râler sur leur taille.

Finalement, il trouva un tee shirt qui semblait lui convenir puisqu'il enlève et balance son propre tee shirt à la figure de Stiles. Ensuite, il met un tee shirt noir que Stiles a reçu pour Noël il y a des années, mais l'a noyé et enterré au fond de son tiroir… jusqu'à maintenant.

« Mets ça » dit Derek « Ya mon odeur dessus »

« Tu sais, tu m'ennuie à tout le temps dire 'Mets ça' depuis ce matin » grommela Stiles.

Mais malgré ça, il reste debout, enlève son propre tee shirt, l'envoie valser dans son panier à linge débordant avant de passer celui de Derek.

Bien-sûr, il est trop grand, le tissu est lâche autour de ses épaules mais c'est pas trop mal. Stiles décide qu'il est heureux là dedans et si ça sent comme l'autre homme, peut-être, _peut-être_ que Derek pourra arrêter de lui en demander tant.

« Tu peux le porter demain » dit simplement Derek « et je commencerais à te donner mes vêtements… et la veste » Il hocha la tête comme s'il n'était pas tous seul dans cette conversation et Stiles le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Bon, alors… quoi ? Je suis supposé porter tout tes vêtements maintenant ? » Il cligna des yeux, il n'avait pas signé pour ça.

Derek haussa les épaules « Je peux porter les tiens aussi… s'ils me vont, comme ça tu pourras les porter le lendemain »

« Combien de temps jusqu'à ce que je sente entièrement comme toi ? » demanda Stiles. Et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir une réponse mais en même temps, il veut vraiment, vraiment savoir pour connaître un peu mieux les espèces d'instincts des Loups- garous.

« Si on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, peut-être une semaine. Mais si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec le contact alors ça sera plus long… deux, peut-être trois semaine »

Stiles hocha doucement la tête « Et par 'toucher' tu veux dire ? »

Derek semble épuisé, comme si les questions le fatiguait (mais c'est un loup garou !)

Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de dire « Et bien…pour que ça marche rapidement. On doit faire, genre, certaines choses comme dormir ensemble, s'enlacer… en gros j'ai juste besoin de toucher ta peau »

Stiles fronça de nouveau les sourcils « Alors on ressemblera à un couple ? »

« Oui » répondit-il simplement.

« Si la meute d'alpha regarde… on devra agir comme un couple ? » demanda Stiles hésitant.

« Oui. Ou sinon, ils suspecteront notre truc sur l'odeur au lieu de penser que nous sommes un couple. Et tu seras de nouveau le plat principal »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » gémit-il et Derek rigola « j'aurais pas du tout bon goût. Je suis fait que d'os, tu es celui qui est savoureux… tous ces muscles »

C'est au tour de Derek d'hésiter cette fois ci parce que… est-ce que Stiles vient juste de dire qu'il était attractif ? Il ne le mentionne pas et offre juste un haussement d'épaule.

Le reste de la soirée passe tranquillement. Stiles fait quelques uns des ses devoirs alors que Derek lit un des nombreux livres que l'adolescent à collectionné en rapport avec les loups garous. L'alpha ronchonna de temps en temps parce qu'apparemment ce livre est 'tellement faux c'est drôle'.

Ils commandent une pizza pour le diner et Stiles se met en colère contre Derek car celui-ci mange la dernière part et que c'est _son _argent et que donc il a la priorité de la dernière part (toutefois quand il affirme ça, Derek lui rit littéralement au nez).

Après le diner, Stiles allume sa télé et commence à jouer à la X-Box pendant que Derek explore internet. Parce qu'apparemment sa maison n'a pas internet et que Derek a des symptômes de manque.

Il est environ minuit quand Derek se tourne brusquement et dit « Il est tard, tu devrais aller dormir »

Stiles haussa les épaules et puis la manette est soigneusement prise de ses mains toujours en mouvements et ouais… il a besoin d'aller au lit. Il a école demain et ça sera embarrassant avec tous les bêtas qui essayeront d'être constamment auprès de lui.

Finalement il change d'avis et va dans la salle de bain pour se préparer avant d'aller au lit. Quand il revient, Derek porte déjà un pantalon de survêtement qu'il a trouvé au fond de son armoire et, enfoiré… il est torse nu.

Stiles essaye de ne pas le remarquer alors qu'il est en train de se dépouiller de ses vêtements pour fini en boxers. Et Derek le regarde si intensément qui pourrait surement exploser.

Mais il l'ignore et éteint les lumières avant de grimper dans son lit qui est très spacieux pour quelqu'un qui aime s'étirer mais pas très bien quand tu as à le partager avec un loup garou.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda doucement Derek.

« Chouette, au poil ! » Il sourit puis prit une profonde inspiration et se lâcha. Il roula sur le côté et passa sous le bras de Derek. Il plaça sa tête sur sa large poitrine et jeta un bras à travers son estomac.

« Comme ça ? »

« Ouais » acquiesça Derek et ses mains viennent s'envelopper autour du corps de Stiles.

« D'accord… demain, mon père ne doit rentrer à la maison qu'après que je sois partis en cours alors si t'entends quoi que ce soit, c'est pas lui » dit Stiles.

Derek hoche encore la tête, disant qu'il avait saisi et qu'il s'en souviendra.

« Bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit Stiles » dit-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Et Stiles essaye de ne pas penser à quel point c'est génial, d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit, de se câliner à quelqu'un et de se sentir voulu. Il refuse de ressentir ces choses parce que c'est Derek. Cependant, il s'en fiche. Les câlins avec Derek sont bien, naturels.

Oh putain… ouais il est dans la merde.

**Ouf, finis. Alors votre avis ?**

**Promis, l'action commence à partir du prochain chapitre.**


	4. Un milliard de degrés

**Coucou tout le monde voici un tout nouveau chapitre tout frais pour vous.**

**Je sais j'avais dit environ un chapitre par semaine mais il se trouve que j'en suis incapable. Toutes vos reviews, vos follows et vos favorites sont comme un stimulant à traduction (ca y est Lucette est droguée :p). En plus de ça j'écoute le soundtrack de Teen Wolf (addictif aussi), je nage dans la série. Donc je corrige et je dis un chapitre tout les 3 jours environ. Je pense que ça plaira à certain(e)s.**

**Merci d'avoir lu (ou non) mon bla bla.**

* * *

Stiles ne pensait pas que ça soit possible… mais tout de même, ses Bêtas l'étouffaient encore plus aujourd'hui. Il a fait ce que Derek avait dit et porté le tee shirt qu'il avait mis la nuit dernière et aussi sa ridicule veste en cuir.

Mais il savait que cette journée serait chiante car au moment où il mit le pied dehors pour se diriger vers sa Jeep… la Camaro de Derek était au bout du chemin. Et Derek lui-même était adossé dessus, faisant balancer ses clefs au bout de son doigt.

Stiles se frotta la tempe « Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, la voix serrée par l'agacement.

« Je te conduis à l'école » répondit-il. Ses lunettes de soleil couvraient ses yeux mais l'adolescent savait que les yeux de l'alpha étaient rieurs.

« Bien sûr que oui… » Murmura-t-il énervé avant de trainer des pieds jusqu'à la porte passager. Il pouvait entendre Derek rigoler pendant qu'il marchait autour de la voiture et grimpait dedans.

Derek prit la main de Stiles en conduisant et il ne la retira pas jusqu'à qu'ils soient sur le parking de l'école. L'alpha se tourna vers lui et posa une main sur sa nuque, la massant doucement comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière et Stiles ne put que se pencher vers le contact.

« Tes louveteaux vont encore être sur moi n'est-ce pas ? » dit Stiles.

Derek sourit, ses dents blanches brillants à la lumière du soleil et haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Je leur ai dit de te garder en sécurité. Apparemment ils ont compris qu'ils devaient te marquer de leur odeur avec ça… »

« Tu peux pas leur dire d'arrêter ça ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Nan » déclara-t-il simplement d'une voix amusée.

« Oh allez ! » gémit Stiles.

« Ecoute, ce qu'ils font est bien. Et tout le monde va penser que tu es populaire » sourit Derek.

Stiles plissa des yeux et le fixa d'un regard impressionné.

« Là, les gens commencent déjà te regarder, chanceux ! »

Stiles jeta un regard autour de lui et c'est vrai, il y avait certaines personnes qui regardaient (Stiles espérait qu'ils admiraient la voiture ou au moins le gars à côté de lui). Mais il savait qu'ils les regardaient à tous les deux alors que Derek caressa la joue de Stiles avec son pouce.

« T'es un abruti » grogna-t-il.

Derek rigola une nouvelle fois et se pencha au dessus du lycéen pour ouvrir la portière. « Peu importe ce que tu dis. Je serais là quand tu auras fini l'école et je te ramènerais chez toi »

Stiles sortit de la voiture et essaya de ne pas paraitre aussi énervé qu'il puisse l'être.

« Ouais, bye » dit-il sèchement avant de claquer la porte.

Il observa silencieusement Derek le saluer et démarrer. Il sent toujours le regard des autres étudiants et entend une fille dire à son amie 'Mince ce gamin est chanceux. Son petit ami est vraiment…'

Et pour une raison ou pour une autre, ça remonta le moral de Stiles parce que, ce n'est peut-être pas la situation idéale mais ouais… fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas voir que Derek était salement attrayant et qu'on dirait qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Il était sur le point d'arrêter de sourire comme un idiot et aller en classe quand il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

Stiles se tourna juste à temps pour voir Isaac l'attirer dans une étreinte serrée et il pouvait entendre un claquement de talons. Ca voulait dire qu'Erica arrivait aussi alors il ne fut pas surpris quand une paire de bras l'enveloppa par derrière. Néanmoins, il glapit quand des mains froides se glissèrent sous l'avant de son tee shirt.

Stiles allait lui hurler dessus quand il entendit Allison s'exclamer « CALIN DE GROUPE » et il y eut plusieurs autres corps qui se joignirent à leur étreinte tout comme plusieurs autres mains qui essayèrent de toucher une portion de sa peau.

Quand il fut finalement relâché, Stiles fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers son casier non sans une tape dans le dos de la part de Boyd, un bisou sur la joue de la part de Lydia et que Scott n'abatte son bras sur ses épaules.

« Mec, c'est vraiment stupide » se plaignit-il à son meilleur ami « Derek Hale a dormi dans mon lit la nuit dernière – _dans mon lit _! »

Sa voix était un peu plus aigüe que d'habitude parce qu'apparemment, avoir un loup garou dans son lit était quelque chose qui devait t'agiter plus que d'habitude.

Scott couvrit son rire par un toussotement et lui offrit un regard de soutient voulant dire 'je te laisse la place'. « Et…ça s'est passé comment ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'était terrible ! » s'exclama Stiles « J'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui gigotait autant ! Et il faisait, genre, un milliard de degrés ! »

Scott pouffa et Stiles frappa sa poitrine du dos de la main.

« Eh bien, je faisais des rondes cette nuit et je me suis arrêté chez toi…

« Espèce de merdeux ! »

« …et vous aviez l'air bien au chaud dans votre lit »

Stiles s'arrêta car maintenant il redoutait ce que Scott avait vu.

Quand il s'est réveillé, il était à plat ventre, sa tête sur le biceps de l'alpha et Derek était enveloppé autour de son dos. Il pouvait sentir un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. L'autre bras de Derek reposait sur son dos et une de ses jambes était enroulée autour de la sienne.

C'était pas inconfortable. En fait c'était même plutôt pas mal. Il se sentait en sécurité se réveillant dans l'étreinte d'une autre personne, une main près de son cœur et la chaleur recouvrant son corps.

« O-Oh » bégaya-t-il et il continua de marcher avant que Scott ne puisse s'expliquer.

Il n'alla pas très loin, Erica enroula son bras au sien et lui offrit un léger sourire.

« Tu sais, t'es plutôt pas mal dans cette veste » dit-elle doucement « Elle est un peu grande mais ça fait parti de son charme »

« Merci » murmura-t-il « Si tu veux savoir, tu est très belle toi aussi »

Elle balança sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un rire « Whoa, attention Tigrou (1). J'ai un petit ami et toi aussi »

Stiles la foudroya du regard et un petit gémissement passa ses lèvres « Dit pas ça »

« Pourquoi ? C'est ce que vous êtes tout les deux non ? »

« Ouais je suppose… » Il hésita. « mais c'est bizarre… Je sais pas, c'est _Derek_ »

« Ohh Derek » se moqua-t-elle « Stiles aurait-il peur du grand méchant alpha ? »

« Putain oui, il arrête pas de me jeter contre des murs »

En levant le bras en l'air, il se cogna la main contre un casier et gémit alors qu'Erica riait.

« Fétichiste » se marra-t-elle.

Stiles glapit et dégagea son bras du sien et pour la première fois de toute sa scolarité… il sprinta jusqu'en Chimie, juste pour ne plus être harcelé par des créatures surnaturelles.

Une fois sur son siège, il demanda à Danny de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Parce que Danny était sûr. Danny ne frotte pas son visage contre le cou de Stiles. Ensuite, il claqua sa tête contre le bureau pendant que l'autre homme lui tapota le dos.

« T'inquiète ça ira » dit-il maladroitement « ça aurais pu être pire… t'aurais pu sortir avec Greenberg »

Stiles se redressa brusquement.

« JE SORS PAS AVEC LUI » hurla-t-il, se recevant un regard méprisant de Harris.

* * *

**(1) le mot d'origine était _Tiger_ que j'aurais put traduire pas _Mon tigre_ ou laisser tel quel. Mais j'ai tout de suite pensé à Tigrou (j'avoue je suis fan de Disney) et je vois très bien Erica dire ça.**

**Note de la traductrice: le titre original du chapitre était "_A bazillion degrees"_ . Bazillion n'existe pas dans la langue anglaise alors j'ai préféré traduire par milliard. Ca garde le contexte général de la phrase. **

**Bon ok, il n'y a pas vraiment d'action… honte à moi. Mais bon au moins on change de journée. Et on voit Danny, tous le monde aime Danny.**

**Votre avis est toujours le bienvenue.**


	5. Ramène moi à la maison

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Un résumé ? Du Sterek à foison ! J'en connais qui seront heureuses.**

**Annonce importante : il semblerait que Lucette ai quelques problèmes de chronologies dans la fic (ainsi qu'un dédoublement de personnalité). Elle voyait de l'action alors qu'il n'y en a pas (du moins pour l'instant). Mais je vous le promets, cette fois c'est sûr, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un peu d'action avec de l'humour. Enfin, moi je vois ça comme de l'action, chacun se fera sa propre opinion dessus.**

**… … …**

**Comment ça mon bla bla est pas intéressant ? (relit son monologue)**

**… c'est une perte de temps ce monologue, il est inutile ! (Lucette part en râlant)**

* * *

Au moment où Stiles finit les cours, il hésite entre :

Tomber dans les pommes.

Frapper quelqu'un

Ou (et c'est l'option préférée de Stiles) tout ce qui précède.

Il trébucha dans les marches en baillant mais ne sursauta même pas quand Derek apparu soudainement devant lui.

Au lieu d'offrir une remarque sarcastique, une blague sur les chiens ou une plainte, il s'incrusta dans l'espace de l'autre homme et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek.

Parce que Derek était la seule personne qui n'a pas surchargé sa 'limite au contact' (Stiles ne savait même pas qu'il avait une limite à la quantité de contact qu'il pouvait gérer jusqu'à aujourd'hui – surprise).

Il sentit la poitrine de l'alpha gronder quand celui-ci se mit à rire et sa main se posa immédiatement sur ses cheveux.

« Dure journée ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Tes putains de Bêtas ne me laissent pas tranquilles » grommela-t-il

Derek ria une seconde fois « Ils te parfument encore ? »

« Ouais. Erica n'arrête pas de me toucher sous mes vêtements, Isaac frotte son visage contre moi tout le temps et les filles ne font que m'embrasser sur la joue. La seule personne sûre c'est Danny mais il est toujours près d'Isaac – le frotteur de visage »

Stiles fourra ses mains dans les poches de la veste en cuir et soupira longuement « et je suis fatigué et grincheux et je veux juste renter chez moi. Ramène-moi à la maison »

Derek tapota sa tête avant de poser une main autour de sa taille.

« Oui votre majesté » Il sourit en conduisant le plus jeune près de la Camaro.

Il chassa des premières années qui étaient béat devant sa voiture et Stiles entra dans le siège passager, fermant les yeux et essayant de se relaxer.

Bientôt, ils sortirent du parking et se dirigèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la maison de Stiles.

Stiles sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se dresser et il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir que Derek le regardait.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Derek haussa les épaules et redirigea ses yeux vers la route.

Stiles pouvait sentir l'angoisse s'échapper de lui. C'était presque douloureux d'être assis si près de quelqu'un qui avait la capacité émotionnelle d'un cactus. Cette pensée fit tourner la tête de Derek vers lui, il le fixa en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Stiles secoua lentement la main « T'inquiète pas, mon cerveau devient juste hilarant »

« Tu m'inquiète des fois » dit-il la voix serrée mais il y avait toujours une légère trace d'amusement dedans « est-ce que t'as été frappé à la tête quand t'étais bébé ? »

« Bébé ? Je crois pas » répondit-il « un peu plus quand j'étais avec de toi. Je me cogne la tête quand tu me jette contre un mur des fois.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel « Je te fais pas mal non ? »

Stiles réfléchit pendant une seconde « Euh, je suppose que non… je t'ai vu casser le poignet d'Erica alors… » Il se tait et ajouta rapidement « je vais pas dire merci parce que tu me jette toujours contre un mur comme une poupée de chiffon »

« Si tu étais une poupée de chiffon, je te jetterais à la poubelle » dit simplement Derek en prenant un virage serré.

« Sympa » fit-il remarquer sans aller plus loin. Ils se turent un moment avant que Derek ne fasse claquer sa langue et ne fixe l'adolescent.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fais en cours aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il

Et Stiles s'est tout de suite rappelé sa pensée de tout à l'heure. C'est prouvé… même les cactus ont de meilleures compétences sociales que Derek (et ils sont couverts d'épines)

Stiles tenta de ne pas rire « Eh bien… j'ai été harcelé par la meute, j'ai été viré du cours de français parce que je me suis endormi et j'ai trébuché sur mes pieds en sport »

Derek le regarda, sceptique, « T'es entouré de loups garous qui peuvent t'arracher la gorge… et même avec ça, on dirait que tu peux te causer des dommages tout seul. Comment tu fais ? »

« J'en sais strictement rien » il leva les bras en l'air une nouvelle fois.

Il y eut un moment de silence où Stiles essayait de trouver un moyen de continuer la conversation.

« Hum, t'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant un moment parce que, quelque part, il veut pas vraiment savoir.

Derek sourit très légèrement « J'ai surtout passé mon temps dans ta chambre » dit-il simplement « j'ai fouillé dans ton armoire et pris des tee shirt qui m'allaient et je les ai remplacé pas des tee shirt qui sont trop petits pour moi mais qui portent toujours mon odeur »

Stiles le fixa, clignant des yeux toutes les deux secondes « Mec ! » cria-t-il « c'est pour ça qu'on a développé le truc de 'parler'… parce que sérieusement, c'est pas acceptable. Se faufiler dans la chambre de quelqu'un quand ils y sont pas, changer leur garde robe et très probablement utiliser leur ordinateur ! Tu peux pas faire ça sans le faire savoir à la personne ! »

L'adolescent commença à se masser les tempes en petits mouvements circulaires parce que le mal de crâne qu'il avait réussi à faire partir la nuit dernière était de retour.

« Je faisais le guet pour savoir si la meute d'alpha allait se payer une autre visite » rétorqua-t-il. Stiles semblait offensé, comme s'il pensait que Derek était celui qui faisait des trucs louches dans sa chambre toute la journée.

Stiles pressa ses mains contre ses yeux et gémit… sérieux, quand tu deviens un loup garou, est-ce que tu perds toutes les notions de limites et d'espace personnel ?

Il sentit la main de Derek courir sur son dos. Normalement, on aurait pu penser à une tentative de réconfort mais Stiles savait que c'était plus un truc pour l'odeur.

« Ton père était aussi à la maison » commenta Derek la voix serrée. « J'étais inquiet que si je partais et que la meute d'alpha se pointait… qu'ils pourraient le voir comme une cible collatérale. Je suis resté jusqu'à qu'il parte au travail »

« Ok » acquiesça-t-il. Il n'est peut-être pas heureux que Derek n'ait pas demandé pour faire un raid sur son armoire mais il gardait son père en sécurité « Désolé, j'avais dit que je me plaindrais pas »

« Et je crois que je t'ai rit au nez » dit-il directement.

« Tu l'a fait » acquiesça-t-il.

Il ne dit rien de plus jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent la résidence Stilinski et que Derek n'éteigne le moteur. Stiles sortit et claqua la portière, portant son sac à dos et attendant que Derek ne verrouille sa Camaro.

« T'as beaucoup de devoirs ? » demanda-t-il en marchant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Stiles haussa les épaules « Juste chimie, ça prendra deux minutes » répondit-il « Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils alors que Stiles ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur. « T'as pas besoin de me divertir, je peux lire un livre »

Stiles pouffa « Mec, tu m'empêche de me faire tordre le cou par une meute d'alphas… le moins que je puisse faire c'est de rendre ta vie intéressante »

Il enleva ses chaussures et balança son sac à dos près d'elles avant d'aller dans la cuisine. « Tu veux boire un truc ? »

Derek lui emboita le pas, laissant se bottes près de celles de l'adolescent « Non merci »

« A manger ? » demanda-t-il attrapant une canette de soda et en se retournant vers lui.

« Non »

Stiles soupira profondément et regarda l'horloge de la cuisine « Ecoute, j'ai vraiment la dalle et on a rien à manger ici qui soit pas diététique… alors tu veux pas aller manger un truc dehors ? »

Derek hésita « …Ok » répondit-il finalement.

Stiles reposa la canette dans le frigo et revient mettre ses chaussures quand son téléphone sonna. Il regarda l'ID appelant et vit que c'était Erica. Il souleva un sourcil et il répondit.

« Allô ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

« Oh hey » répliqua-t-elle « c'était juste pour savoir si t'étais rentré chez toi en entier »

« Ouais c'est bon. On allait juste sortir » dit-il tout en essayant de mettre sa chaussure à son pied gauche. Il faillit tomber mais Derek lui attrapa le bras, le maintenant debout.

« Oh ? Où ça ? » Stiles pouvait _entendre_ le sourire dans sa voix.

« Où on peut manger, on n'a pas encore décidé » répondit-il, remerciant l'alpha avec un léger sourire.

« Awh » roucoula-t-elle « votre premier rendez-vous »

Stiles grogna, raccrocha et fixa Derek « Sérieusement si c'était pas une fille… ou un loup garou, je lui ficherais mon poing dans la figure »

« C'est un genre de rendez-vous » déclara Derek platement.

Stiles jeta ses bras en l'air avant de cogner la porte d'entrée avec son pied en criant « C'est pas un putain de rendez-vous »

* * *

**(Lucette revient devant l'ordi) Notre petit Stiles n'en a pas fini je crois !**

**Alors votre avis ?**

**D'ailleurs à propos d'avis, je suis vraiment contente de toutes vos reviews, merci beaucoup à tous !**

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les gros mots (j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a une flopée dans ce chap) et les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.**


	6. Frites et milkshake

**Hop hop hop nouveau chapitre. Deux chapitres en deux jours… quel exploit ! Ca plaira à beaucoup de monde.**

**Un peu d'action et beaucoup d'humour dans ce chap. A vous de lire !**

* * *

Ils conduisent dans le centre-ville jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de s'arrêter à un petit Diner qui semblait tout droit sorti de Grease. Les menus étaient apposés sur des petits tableaux noirs derrière le comptoir, les tables étaient en inox et les chaises en cuir rouge vif. Si ce n'était parce qu'ils font les meilleures frites de la ville, Stiles n'aurait jamais mit un pied ici.

Ils trouvèrent une table dans un coin et une serveuse arriva pour prendre leur commande presque immédiatement. « Salut, je m'appelle Jessica, je serais votre serveuse aujourd'hui » Elle envoya un grand sourire à Derek ce qui fit sourciller Stiles (mais seulement parce qu'il n'a jamais obtenu un sourire comme ça… n'est-ce pas ?) « Et qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir mon beau ? »

Derek l'ignora et regarda l'adolescent « Stiles ? » demanda-t-il la mâchoire crispée.

Stiles étouffa un rire et regarda la serveuse « Je prendrais une frite et un milkshake au chocolat »

« Très bien » répondit-elle avant de se retourner vers Derek.

« Donnez-lui plutôt une grande frite et je prendrais une limonade »

Elle hocha la tête avant de retourner au comptoir avec leur commande. Stiles secoua la tête d'incrédulité il posa son coude sur la table et mis son menton dans sa main. Il regarda l'autre homme; ses muscles étaient tendus et ses yeux explorèrent tous les alentours.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant plus près.

Derek le fixa en fronçant les sourcils et se pencha plus près. Il mit une main sur la joue de Stiles.

« Ils sont là » marmonna-t-il tellement faiblement que Stiles l'entendit à peine. Maintenant, il aurait espéré ne pas l'entendre parce qu'il forçait son corps entier à ne pas le lâcher.

« L'heure du show ? » répondit-il en un tout petit murmure.

Derek hocha la tête en déplaçant sa main de sa joue pour lier leurs doigts ensemble et il donna à Stiles un sourire qui fit sauter un battement à son cœur. Il rougit et baissa la tête.

« Tu sais, t'aurais pu être un peu plus sympa avec la serveuse » dit Stiles un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » dit Derek en clignant des yeux et en inclinant sa tête sur le côté. Putain de merde, il y va encore du cœur de Stiles.

« Tu l'as totalement rejetée, en fait c'était un peu drôle » sourit-il. Il tendit le bras pour atteindre l'autre main de Derek et commença à jouer avec ses doigts, dessinant des motifs sur sa paume.

« Elle t'a rejetée la première. D'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas ignorer un client » déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Awh » roucoula-t-il « Je ne te pensais pas chevaleresque »

« Des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu crois que je suis toujours un meurtrier qui chasse les gens dans les bois et qui tue des petits animaux pour s'amuser » dit-il impassible.

Stiles renifla bruyamment et commença à rire, se recevant des regards mécontents des personnes alentours. Mais il réussi à faire sourire très légèrement Derek.

« C'est pas ma faute si tu merdes. Je veux dire… tu es devenu meilleur depuis que Isaac, Erica et Boyd sont là mais tu me saute toujours dessus et ne crois pas que j'te vois pas observer notre entrainement de Lacrosse depuis les bois »

« Alors ce que tu dis, c'est que je merde moins depuis que j'ai une meute ? Mais je merde toujours car j'aime être sûr que ma meute va bien ? » Dit-il.

« Oui » répondit-il content.

Mais ensuite ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'agita légèrement. « J'veux dire non… tu merdes mais tu merdes pas. Je sais pas. Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! »

Les mots volèrent tellement vite que même Stiles eut du mal à suivre ce qu'il dit mais c'était clairement la réaction que Derek voulait car il souriait comme un fou.

« Sois pas méchant » gémit Stiles.

« Je le suis pas » sourit Derek « j'essayais simplement le truc de 'parler' dont tu sembles si friand »

« Connard » murmura Stiles.

« J'ai entendu »

« T'étais supposé l'entendre » grommela-t-il en fixant l'homme assis en face de lui.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Stiles le pointa du doigt « Non, n'essaye même pas de te trouver des excuses merdiques. Accepte juste que t'es un connard et on avancera »

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de reposer sa main sur la joue de Stiles, sa main agrippant et pressant la main de l'adolescent en alerte – le fixant intensément.

« Tu sais » annonça Stiles sachant que même les humains autour de lui l'entendraient sûrement « pour un dur à cuire, t'es plutôt romantique (1) quand il s'agit de relations »

Les yeux de Derek se plissèrent (ouep, Stiles sait qu'il aura des problèmes plus tard) mais il lança à Stiles un faux sourire.

« A vrai dire, je pensais que tu serais plus souple avec ça » (2) rétorqua-t-il « mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, hein ? »

« Non, mais c'est dur d'être souple quand je suis au dessus… cependant tu ne sembles pas tellement t'en plaindre »

Il vit les yeux de Derek virer au rouge et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de la main de Stiles.

Stiles est sur le point de sortir une autre remarque sarcastique quand il a soudainement une irrésistible envie de rire parce que, sérieux, c'est vraiment embarrassant. A ce moment là, il aurait souhaité qu'ils soient chez lui en train de regarder un film et de commander une pizza ou chinois parce que rien (même être déchiqueté par une meute d'alpha) n'était plus embarrassant que ça, maintenant.

Il commença à rire. Derek sembla en colère mais ensuite, il rigola, libéra la pression de la main de Stiles et baissa les yeux sur celle-ci.

I croissants de lune, là où les ongles ont marqué sa peau. Derek les fixèrent, un peu honteux, avant qu'il ne lève la main de Stiles et n'embrasse ses articulations avec une légère excuse murmurée.

Le cerveau de Stiles explosa _'Enfoiré de bordel de merde, Derek vient juste de m'embrasser la main. Ok, ne panique pas. C'est censé se faire tout les jours **– **sourit Stiles !Génial ! Stupide meute d'alpha qui est dans ce stupide Diner, je voulais seulement des stupides frites et un stupide milkshake. Stupide Derek qui est stupidement attrayant. ATTENDS, QUOI ? NAN… sort de ta tête, il te parle !'_

« - bien ? On dirait que t'es sur le point d'avoir une attaque de panique » Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Vais bien » expira-t-il « juste fatigué »

« Je te ramène chez toi après ? » demanda-t-il.

Stiles acquiesça avant de se rappeler que la meute d'alpha est tout près et qu'ils sont censés faire croire qu'ils sont ensembles « Tu restes ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr »

Leur conversation est interrompue quand la serveuse revient avec leur commande et la place sur la table, glissant une carte devant Derek. L'alpha regarde le numéro griffonné dessus avec un cœur dessiné à côté et lui rend.

« Je suis avec mon petit-ami » lui dit-il en donnant à Stiles, un sourire à couper le souffle.

« Tu devrais garder la carte… au cas où vous cassez ? »

Elle essaya de lui redonner mais il se contente de regarder la carte, près à y mettre le feu.

« Je suis vraiment pas intéressé » dit-il sévèrement.

Elle fit claquer sa langue d'ennui et resta plantée là, les transperçant chacun du regard. Les deux hommes se regardèrent confus. Sérieusement, elle n'a pas compris le message ? Elle était stupide ou ignorante ? Stiles décida de ne pas s'en soucier car, peut-être qu'il ne sort pas avec Derek mais il est censé le prétendre. Donc il peut jouer le rôle du 'petit-ami' et lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Il a aussi quelque chose de génial à dire **_–_**** plus que jamais.**

« Est-ce que tu savait… » Commença-t-il attirant son attention et celle de Derek « … que les gens sont comme des nuages ? Quand ils disparaissent, ça illumine tout simplement ta journée »

Derek laissa échapper un rire et la serveuse tourna les talons et partit en trombe.

Le plus âgé piqua une frite et la pointa sur l'adolescent « C'était fantastique »

* * *

**(1) : le mot original était 'girly' que j'aurais du traduire par 'efféminé' ou pu laisser tel quel. J'ai préféré le traduire par 'romantique', ça me semble mieux rentrer dans le contexte de l'histoire. Honnêtement, si j'avais mis 'efféminé' ça aurait été totalement OOC que ce soit pour Stiles (je le vois pas dire ça) ou pour Derek (je ne le vois ABSOLUMENT PAS comme ça)**

**(2) : j'ai eu du mal à traduire ce mot, je voyais pas le rapport avec les phrases précédentes mais j'étais obligée de laisser ça pour la suite !**

**Voilà, je m'excuse de prendre certaines libertés avec la trad mais des fois ça me semble nécessaire.**

**Votre avis est toujours plus que bienvenue.**


	7. Etre suivi

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous…avec de l'action.**

* * *

Derek se proposa de payer pour leur repas et Stiles ne l'arrêta pas car il manque cruellement d'argent en ce moment. Alors il attendit simplement dehors et envoya un léger sourire à Derek quand il sortit. Celui-ci jeta son bras autour de ses épaules, l'amenant près de lui pour que sa bouche soit près de son oreille.

« Nous sommes suivit » murmura-t-il.

Stiles ria comme si Derek lui avait dit quelque chose de drôle et il laissa son bras remonter autour de la taille de l'alpha. Lui aussi pouvait entendre de légers pas derrière eux mais il fit son possible pour les ignorer, sachant que Derek fait assez attention pour eux deux.

« Est-ce que tu me conduits au lycée demain ? » demanda Stiles (Premièrement car il est vraiment curieux et deuxièmement ; peut importe qui les suit ; qu'ils sachent que Derek reste dans les parages pour la nuit.

« Bien sûr, je dois prendre les autres après, c'est bon pour toi ? » répondit-il.

« Ouais, mais je veux le siège passager » rigola-t-il.

« J'en espérait pas moins » renvoya Derek avec un léger sourire ; mais Stiles pouvait voir l'expression sous-jacente. Il regarde la région alentour en faisant semblant de regarder son 'petit-ami'. (1) Et Stiles veut vraiment le féliciter parce qu'il fait vraiment un beau boulot.

Quand ils atteignirent la Camaro, Derek ouvrit la porte passager, Stiles s'y engouffra et enfila sa ceinture de sécurité avant que Derek n'entre de l'autre côté et n'allume le moteur. Ils sortirent du parking assez rapidement.

« Tue-moi, c'était le milkshake le plus embarrassant de ma vie » gémit Stiles s'enfonçant dans le confortable siège.

Les mains de Derek se resserrent sur le volant « J'aurais dût les sentir dans le parking » grogna-t-il « Comment j'ai pu être aussi ignorant »

« Ne te culpabilise pas, t'étais clairement trop amoureux de moi pour remarquer quoique ce soit d'autre » sourit Stiles. Puis il se crispa quand Derek le frappa au bras, un petit peut trop fort pour que ce soit une blague.

« Mec, arrête de battre l'humain ! Je marque ! »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et, Stiles vient de le réaliser, c'est un geste nerveux.

« Ils nous suivent toujours » dit-il en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

« Combien ? » demanda-t-il, ne voulant pas trop savoir la réponse.

« Deux » déclara-t-il « J'ai reconnu l'odeur de celui qui était dans ta chambre…une femme »

« Je dois appeler les autres ? » demanda Stiles en cherchant son téléphone.

« Non » répliqua Derek cassant « Ils ne feront rien du tout, c'est trop tôt pour eux, ils vont traquer leur proie pendant des semaines. Mais ils seront forcés d'agir si les autres arrivent. Tu ne sais rien des attaques de loups garous ? »

« Non, ok… putain j'en sais rien »

Stiles est bouillonnant parce que Derek le traite comme un enfant alors qu'il essaye juste d'aider.

« Je sais pas si ça t'a échappé, mais je sais pas grand-chose de vous les gars. Je comprends pas le truc de l'odeur ou les grognements ou toutes les autres merdes et bizarreries que vous faites. Je suis humain, pigé ? Je me suis retrouvé là-dedans à cause de ton oncle fou et si je suis encore là c'est juste à cause de mon meilleur ami »

Il y eut un long silence gêné dans la voiture et Stiles voulut sortir.

Il sentit encore cette démangeaison, celle où il voulait courir un putain de marathon et puis faire des back flips (2) juste pour arrêter d'être aussi nerveux et paniqué.

Comme s'il pouvait soudainement sentir son malaise, Derek se pencha et posa une main sur la nuque de Stiles, jouant avec les petits cheveux qui s'y trouvent.

« Désolé, c'était hors de propos » murmura-t-il.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il se pencha dans la main de Derek et la démangeaison commença doucement à se dissiper. Ca le laissa fatigué et épuisé. « Je le pensais pas… » Dit-il finalement.

« De quoi ? » demanda Derek en lui jetant un regard du coin de l'œil.

« Quand je dis que je suis juste là pour Scott. C'est pas vrai. Je vous aime les gars, vous êtes la famille… Bien que toi tu sois un sale con, tu es quand même mon ami » soupira-t-il.

Derek haussa les épaules « Je suppose que je le suis » sourit-il légèrement « Mais tu l'es aussi… donc nous sommes égaux »

« Je suppose que c'est juste » acquiesça Stiles.

Il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça une nouvelle fois dans le siège. Il sentit la main de Derek glisser de son cou jusqu'à son bras et finalement il entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble. Et l'adolescent n'a en ce moment pas la capacité de stopper le 'hmm' satisfait qui glisse de ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à que Derek arrête la voiture. Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'ils sont arrivés devant sa maison. Mais son attitude heureuse et relaxée se casse la figure quand il voit la voiture de son père dans l'allée.

« Merde » marmonna-t-il « tu veux pas passer par ma fenêtre dans une minute ? »

Derek acquiesça et jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur une nouvelle fois. Il fronça fortement les sourcils « Ils sont toujours là. Je t'amène jusqu'à la porte, je me gare au coin de la rue et je passe par ta fenêtre »

« T'a pas besoin de m'amener jusqu'à la porte » ronchonna-t-il.

« Stiles, on est censée sortir ensemble. Les gens normaux amènent leur petit ami à la porte pour dire bonne nuit » dit-il la voix serrée alors qu'il continue à fixer le rétroviseur.

« Depuis quand t'es normal ? » mitraille Stiles avant de sortir de la voiture et d'attendre Derek près du capot.

Il laissa Derek emmêler leurs doigts ensemble une nouvelle fois alors qu'ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Les cheveux de la nuque de Stiles le picotèrent, ils sont définitivement observés en ce moment même. Stiles avait espéré qu'ils soient partit comme ça il n'aurait pas eu à faire une scène gênante de bonne nuit (mais l'Univers à une dent contre lui).

Au moment où ils arrivèrent à la porte, Stiles s'incrusta dans l'espace personnel de Derek et enveloppa doucement ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il offrit à Derek une expression d'excuse qui s'évapora rapidement quand l'homme entoura la fine taille de Stiles de ses bras. Il l'amena plus près et leurs corps se frôlèrent et pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, les pensées de Stiles ne se taisent pas.

'_Bordel, là ça serait vraiment le mauvais moment pour faire une gaffe. Nan, ne pense pas aux gaffes…pense à des chatons, à des arcs-en-ciel et à la Bible et oh mon Dieu, Derek m'enlace. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Enlace-le toi aussi. C'est ça, bon travail.'_

Derek renifla son cou et rigola dans son oreille « T'es nerveux »

« On est observé par un groupe de loups garous qui veulent ma peau, putain t'a raison, je suis nerveux » siffla-t-il tout en gardant un sourire sur son visage.

Il sentit le corps de Derek se secouer en riant mais ensuite il se figa, comme une statue « Ils parlent » murmura-t-il « Je peux entendre ce qu'ils… »

« Et bien, on peut poireauter ici toute la nuit et s'enlacer tête de nœud » dit Stiles en se reculant légèrement « Fait quelque chose » grogna-t-il.

« Quoi ? » rétorqua-t-il semblant presque désespéré.

« J'en sais rien » dit Stiles sur le même ton « Fait juste… un truc de petit ami come ça je pourrais rentrer à l'intérieur et mourir d'embarras »

« Mais… » Commença-t-il la voix frénétique.

« Derek » siffla Stiles énervé.

Et puis ils s'embrassent. Les lèvres de Derek sont sur les siennes et Stiles essaye de ne pas montrer que c'est un truc nouveau. Donc il décide qu'il pourra paniquer plus tard mais vraiment, il devrait recevoir l'oscar du meilleur acteur pour cette journée.

Les lèvres de Derek sont douces et légèrement gercées car il les mord de temps en temps. Mais il est doux quand il glisse sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Stiles, demandant l'entrée que l'adolescent lui accorde presque immédiatement.

Putain de merde.

Putain c'est vraiment magique.

Il sourit quand la langue de Derek entre dans sa bouche et commence à se battre avec celle de Stiles… car l'adolescent établit un combat pour tout, juste parce qu'il est embarrassé.

Il peut sentir les épaules de Derek se détendre pendant qu'ils continuent. Et Stiles arrête de s'en faire sur le fait qu'ils sont observés. Il passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek pendant que l'autre main reste contre son cœur. Celui-ci bat incroyablement vite et Derek tient son corps de la même façon, désespérément… une main serrant sa hanche et l'autre reposant sur le bas de son dos.

Et une fois encore, Stiles est totalement surpris qu'il soit d'accord avec ça… peut importe ce que c'est.

Finalement, Derek se déplace pour s'éloigner et Stiles se déplace avec lui sur la pointe des pieds, voulant garder leurs lèvres scellées le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à qu'il réalise ce qu'il vient juste de faire et il s'éloigne, les pieds sur terre.

« Ca marche » murmura-t-il, se penchant pour un autre chaste baiser, pour la forme… n'est-ce pas ? « Je te vois dans pas longtemps ? » demanda-t-il regardant au dessus d'eux pour faire un signe vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« Bien sûr, donne-moi cinq minutes »

Derek acquiesça et lui fit un signe alors qu'il recula vers sa voiture avec un grand sourire.

Stiles lui renvoya le sourire et il entra dans sa maison.

Il ferma la porte et s'adossa à celle-ci, écoutant le son de la voiture de Derek qui démarre et qui s'éloigne.

Il ne peut pas enlever le sourire stupide qui est sur son visage. Et les picotements ne quittent pas ses lèvres.

Il soupira et tapa sa tête contre la porte qui se tient entre lui et quelques loups garous alpha.

« Je suis dans une merde royale » marmonna-t-il.

* * *

**(1) Vous comprenez ? J'ai eu du mal à traduire ça.**

**(2) Vous savez… comme ce que Tyler Hoechlin a fait pendant un match avec les Hollywood Knights. Quel pur orgasme visuel… Oula je m'égare.**

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Les avis sont toujours très bien accueillit.**


	8. Tu m'as embrassé

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous.**

**Je m'excuse pour les erreurs de conjugaisons que j'ai pu faire dans le dernier chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire alors que j'aurais dû donc je vous adresse mes plus plates excuses. Je ferai plus attention pour les futurs chapitres et sachez qui si ça vous gêne n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il entendit son père l'appeler depuis la cuisine « Stiles ? T'es à la maison ? »

« Ouais » dit-il la voix rauque et enrouée.

Il se racle la gorge et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il voit son père se faire un sandwich fromage salade (ce que Stiles approuve car pour une fois, son père prend de la nourriture saine sérieusement)

« T'étais partit où ? J'ai cru voir la voiture de Derek dehors » Il secoua la tête comme s'il ne se fiait pas à ses propres yeux.

« C'est ça » dit Stiles. Et ensuite il veut juste se claquer le visage parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas dire ça.

« On…on a mangé des frites » Il haussa les épaules en essayant de faire comme si ce n'était pas grand chose mais à l'intérieur, il paniquait.

Le shérif Stilinski fronça les sourcils et posa le couteau qu'il utilisait pour couper son sandwich. Il se tourna pour fixer Stiles avec le regard 'papa-désapprouve'. « Tu es partit manger…des frites… avec Derek Hale ? » dit-il en essayant d'imprimer l'idée dans sa tête.

Et Stiles ne souhaite qu'une chose, que le sol s'ouvre et l'avale entièrement.

« Ouais » Il haussa les épaules…voulant que son père lâche l'affaire.

« Est-ce que c'est le truc que je ne suis pas censé savoir ? répliqua-t-il.

« En quelque sorte… » Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

« Est-ce que tu as des problèmes n'importe lequel ? Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'être impliqué ? » Dit-il. Il se met debout et pose sa main sur son pistolet, le tapotant doucement.

« Non, non ça va. On parlait juste du truc que tu n'es pas censé savoir »

« Ok mais si tu sors encore avec Derek, envoie moi un message d'abord…Je ne lui fais pas confiance » dit-il.

Il regarde son fils hocher la tête et murmurer quelque chose sur le fait d'être fatigué et d'aller au lit avant qu'il ne fonce littéralement dans les escaliers et qu'il ne claque sa porte derrière lui.

Il ne vit Derek nulle part donc il décida de se changer avant que l'homme ne grimpe à travers la fenêtre.

Il accrocha la veste en cuir sur la chaise de son bureau puis échangea son haut contre l'un des _grands _tee shirt que Derek lui avait donné. Ensuite il enleva son jean pour pouvoir mettre le survêtement que Derek avait porté la nuit dernière. Il s'assit, alluma son ordinateur et entra son mot de passe quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit.

L'autre homme entra silencieusement puis ferma derrière lui pour éviter que le vent ne s'engouffre dans la pièce.

« Hey » murmura Stiles sans se retourner. Son visage est rouge d'embarras quand qu'il se souvient du baiser qu'ils ont échangé quelques minutes auparavant.

En réponse, Derek grogna, enleva ses bottes et commença à fouiller dans la pile de livres que Stiles avait mis de côté pour lui.

Il peut sentir la chaleur qui émane de l'autre homme jusqu'à que celui-ci ne s'éloigne et ne retourne s'asseoir sur le lit.

Stiles se frotte les yeux et regarde l'écran lumineux devant lui. Il ne prête pas beaucoup d'attention à son fil d'actualité de Facebook. Il voit que Lydia a un nouveau type de vernis à ongles et qu'Isaac et Danny sont enfin (et après presque deux mois) officiellement en couple sur Facebook.

« Putain c'est pas trop tôt » marmonna-t-il en laissant échapper un léger sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Derek.

« Isaac et Danny sont enfin officiels sur Facebook » rit-il.

« Ahh, oui. Ca en a mis du temps. J'ai entendu Erica hurler sur Isaac à propos de ça l'autre jour »

« T'entends tout » dit Stiles amèrement.

Derek n'acquiesça qu'avec un 'hmmm' et revint à son livre.

Les jambes de Stiles ont décidé qu'elles ne voulaient pas rester assises plus longtemps et elles commencèrent à rebondir comme si le sol était un trampoline (ce qui serait, certes, génial). Il les ignora simplement et commença à imprimer certains de ses devoirs. Cependant, il sentit Derek le fixer.

« Stiles » grogna Derek au bout de 5 minutes « c'est vraiment irritant »

Stiles se retourna et lui envoya un regard impressionné « Ouais, et bien… tu m'as embrassé » rétorqua-t-il. Cependant cela ressemblait plus à la voix d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Derek leva un sourcil et ferma son livre avant de s'asseoir « Tu m'as dit de faire quelque chose…j'ai fait quelque chose » Il haussa les épaules.

« Mais _m'embrasser_ » Il gesticula en espérant que ça aide à faire passer son message « Pourquoi t'as fais ça et tout rendu compliqué ? »

Derek ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux et de regarder tout autour de la chambre. « Je croyais que c'était déjà compliqué » dit finalement Derek.

« Non c'était tolérable » répliqua-t-il. Il fit des signes frénétiques entre eux deux « ensuite tu m'as embrassé et toute cette merde est devenue intense »

« Intense ? » demanda-t-il « c'était déjà intense »

« Oui mais maintenant c'est _plus_ intense et ça me fout une trouille pas possible »

Derek cligna des yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez « Tout ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. Est-ce que t'essaye de me dire que je ne dois plus t'embrasser ? »

« Non, sois pas stupide » renifla Stiles. Puis il se mit la main devant la bouche.

Les sourcils de Derek se levèrent plus haut sur son front alors que les mains de Stiles se croisèrent dus à sa nervosité.

« Alors tu _veux_ que je t'embrasse ? » demanda-t-il semblant vraiment confus à cause de cette situation.

« Oui. Quoi ? Non. Je sais pas. » Gémit-il en se tirant les cheveux souhaitant presque les arracher.

« La ferme Stiles » dit-il. Ensuite il se recoucha sur le lit et reprit son livre.

Stiles acquiesça et se retourna de nouveau. Il prit ses devoirs tout justes imprimés et les fourra dans son sac avant de se lever et d'aller à la salle de bain. Il verrouilla la porte et se regarda dans le miroir.

De son cou au bout de ses oreilles, toute sa peau est rouge et ses lèvres sont encore légèrement gonflées à cause du baiser.

Il leva ses doigts à ses lèvres et les toucha doucement, se délectant du frisson qu'il voulait faire partir il y a moins de 10 minutes.

Comment on en est arrivé là ? Pourquoi la meute d'alphas ne l'a pas juste tué pour en finir direct ? Pourquoi ils sont venus ici en premier lieu et qu'ils ont tout merdé ? Stupide meute d'alphas.

C'est pas comme s'il _aimait bien_ Derek (Stiles n'a juste pas été embrassé comme ça avant… même jamais embrassé).

Putain, Derek Hale a été son premier baiser. Connard. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Stiles attendait que Lydia soit son premier baiser et ce, depuis la maternelle. C'est pas juste… pas que Derek soit pas attirant, car il l'était. Il était le 'bad-boy-au-cœur-tendre' dans toute sa splendeur. Et oui c'était sexy mais il voulait pas qu'il soit son premier baiser (même si c'était génial)

'_NON. Le baiser de Derek n'était PAS génial, il était bizarre. C'est un sale con et tu n'as pas passé une bonne soirée avec lui et tu n'aimes pas l'attention qu'il te donne. Nan, pas du tout' _Et bien, peut-être un tout petit peu.

Stiles grogna d'agacement et se frappa la tête contre le mur car ce n'est pas juste. Il n'est même pas censé être ami avec un loup garou alpha (ils ne sont même pas censés exister) mais regardez. Comme il l'a dit précédemment, l'Univers hait Stiles Stilinski. Le hait complètement.

Stiles essaye de ne plus trop s'attarder sur ses pensées parce que s'il le fait alors il deviendra complètement dingue.

Il s'arrose le visage avec de l'eau, va pisser (1) et se brosse les dents. Il quitte la salle de bain et lance un 'bonne nuit' à son père à l'étage en dessous (qui regarde une émission de télé réalité merdique à la télé). Puis il retourne dans sa chambre et ferme la porte.

« Il est tôt, tu vas vraiment aller au lit maintenant ? » demanda Derek le regardant comme s'il était fou.

Stiles haussa les épaules « Je suis fatigué »

Il enleva son tee shirt et l'envoya directement dans son armoire. Puis il fit valser son pantalon de survêtement avant de se poster à côté de son lit (et où Derek y prend toute la place) « Bouge » marmonna-t-il.

« Waouh, t'es tellement poli » grommela-t-il en se trainant sur le côté.

Stiles ne répliqua pas. Il se glissa juste sous les couvertures et zappa sur sa télé. Il mit un documentaire sur l'espace et comment les planètes interagissent entre elles en fonction de la date.

En fait c'est étonnamment intéressant et Stiles se recroqueville sur le côté et regarde attentivement, écoute et absorbe toutes les informations qui sont offertes.

Au bout d'un moment, Derek posa son livre, se leva et se mit en boxers avant de se mettre sous les couvertures avec l'adolescent. Celui-ci se décala quand il sentit que Derek le regardait lui plutôt que la télévision.

« T'aimes vraiment les émissions comme ça ? » demanda-t-il perplexe.

Stiles bailla avant de se déplacer et de mettre sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière…cependant ses yeux ne quittèrent pas l'émission. « Ouais c'est intéressant » répondit-il simplement.

Il est complètement absorbé sur 'grâce aux traités internationaux, l'espace commence à 100 km au dessus du niveau de la mer' car seuls les humains peuvent être assez insignifiants pour avoir besoin de cette limite.

« Aujourd'hui c'était amusant » marmonna-t-il « sauf le fait d'être suivi…mais c'était amusant »

« Ouais c'était amusant » acquiesça doucement Derek, son bras s'enveloppant autour du dos de Stiles et pour finir sur sa taille « même le baiser ? »

Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire, Derek semblait vraiment nerveux mais finalement, il sourit. « Même le baiser » approuva-t-il.

Il mit un bras à travers la poitrine musclée et posa sa jambe sur celles de Derek pour se rapprocher de lui. Il sentit les lèvres de Derek lui frôler le front alors il sourit, se déplaça plus près (ce n'est absolument PAS un câlin) et bailla une nouvelle fois.

« Le baiser était bien » murmura-t-il endormi en fermant les yeux doucement.

* * *

**(1) Oui je sais, c'est pas beau ce que j'écris. En réalité il y avait marqué 'take a leek' qui veut dire 'prendre un poireau'. J'ai fait des recherches et la traduction 'aller pisser' est plus cohérente. Donc désolée pour les gros mots.**

**Voili voilou, votre avis ?**

**Annonce de la traductrice : suite à quelques petits soucis de santé je ne pense pas pouvoir vous traduire le prochain chapitre dans 3 jours. Je pense pouvoir le traduire pour la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien. Voilà, en tout cas merci pour vos reviews à tous. Bisous bisous Lucette**


	9. Promets le moi

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Avant toute chose je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos gentils petits messages, ça me touche beaucoup ! Je vais beaucoup mieux donc je pense que le rythme de trad reviendra à la normale.**

**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre.**

* * *

Derek le réveilla le lendemain matin et traina dans sa chambre jusqu'à que le shérif ne parte travailler. Il descendit se faire le petit déjeuner pendant que Stiles se douchait.

Une demi heure plus tard, Stiles arriva (déboula) au rez-de-chaussée et balança son sac à dos près de la porte d'entrée avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et de commencer à fouiller au fond d'un placard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Derek. Il se versa une seconde tasse de café car il devra conduire 4 adolescents au lycée – il aura besoin de tout la café possible.

« Je cache les Poptarts là-dedans » (1) grogna-t-il. Puis il fit un cri de victoire en émergeant du placard avec une boite dans la main. « Mon père est pas autorisé à manger des Poptarts » expliqua-t-il quand Derek leva un sourcil.

Il regarda l'adolescent mettre deux gâteaux dans le grille pain « Pourquoi t'es si obsédé par le fait que ton père doive manger sain ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Stiles mit ses mains sur le comptoir, dos à Derek et laissa ses épaules s'affaisser et sa tête se baisser « C'est juste que… » Soupira-t-il. Et Derek se crispa, il aurait souhaité ne jamais demander. « J…J'ai perdu un parent… je ne veux pas perdre l'autre » admit-il.

« Stiles » dit doucement Derek.

Mais soudainement, l'adolescent se retourna et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Ca va » sourit-il « Si je laissais mon père faire ce qu'il lui plaisait, il mangerait que des pizzas et des plateaux repas »

L'alpha repoussa sa chaise après s'être levé et il se posta devant Stiles. Il une main à l'arrière de sa tête et posa un baiser sur son front. « T'es un bon fils. Ton père est chanceux de t'avoir »

« S'il te plait » se moqua-t-il. Le grille-pain éjecta les gâteaux. « … tout le monde est chanceux de m'avoir – je suis adorable »

Derek rigola et se décala roulant des yeux mais ne niant rien du tout. « Allez grouille, je vais à la voiture »

« Ok » dit-il en attrapant un des Poptarts et en le fourrant dans sa bouche.

« Tu manges comme si t'avais pas vu de nourriture depuis des années » grimaça-t-il « c'est légèrement dégoutant »

« Faudra faire avec » dit-il en ouvrant la bouche et montrant la nourriture mâchée dedans.

Derek fronça les sourcils et s'en alla. Stiles soupira et s'assit là où l'autre homme était assis auparavant. Il termina son petit déjeuner, se brossa les dents et prit de la monnaie pour son déjeuner avant d'attraper son sac et de rejoindre Derek dans sa Camaro.

« Hey, j'ai demandé à être devant, alors laisse pas Erica me frapper et me virer s'il te plait ? » dit-il en regardant Derek avec des yeux de chien battu.

Il roula des yeux et poussa l'adolescent dans le dos avec un sourire. « Peu importe »

« Allez » gémit-il alors que l'alpha démarra la voiture et avança dans la rue. « Je déteste être assis entre Boyd et Isaac… ils me parfument. Oh mon Dieu, Isaac voudra s'asseoir là et se frotter contre moi »

Derek renifla « Très bien, je laisserais pas Erica te virer » dit-il. Car d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ses bêtas avaient un peu dépassé les bornes ces deux derniers jours. Il n'allait pas les faire arrêter car c'était hilarant, mais ça aidera à savoir jusqu'où il sera impliqué.

* * *

Le premier arrêt est chez Isaac et Stiles sort pour faire avancer le siège puis remonte à l'intérieur avec un sourire. Ensuite, ils arrivent chez Boyd qui rentre aussi dans la voiture mais sans vraiment dire bonjour. Mais plus ça va, plus Stiles sent son corps se tendre à mesure qu'ils approchent de chez Erica. Derek amène une main sur le dos de son cou, comme il l'avait fait ces deux derniers jours. C'est juste un geste réconfortant qui semble relaxer Stiles et ça aide avec l'odeur et tout.

Stiles peut entendre Isaac ricaner mais il s'en fiche car il peut sentir de puissants doigts travailler sur les nœuds de son cou comme un putain de génie. (2) Mais quand ils s'arrêtent dans l'allée d'Erica, que Stiles sort et avance le siège elle le regarde comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, gardant la portière ouverte.

« Eh ben monte » dit-elle en montrant la voiture.

« Désolé Erica » sourit Derek en se penchant au dessus du siège passager pour dévisager la jeune femme. « Stiles a demandé le siège passager, tu montes derrière »

Elle braqua son regard sur lui comme s'il était devenu complètement fou, puis elle gémit « Mais- mais je porte une jupe »

Derek haussa les épaules « On a le temps si tu veux te changer »

« Va te faire foutre » (3) Elle grogna en direction de Stiles avant de jeter son sac à la tête d'Isaac et de grimper à l'intérieur pour s'asseoir entre les deux garçons, l'air vraiment furieuse.

Stiles remonta dans la voiture et jeta un regard à Derek avec une expression effrayée avant de doucement (même si tout le monde dans la voiture pouvait entendre… mais c'est la raison pour laquelle il _essaya_ de chuchoter) demander si Erica allait le tuer.

Derek lui rit au nez et lui tapota la cuisse avant d'y laisser sa main « T'aurais dû y penser avant de demander à être devant »

Stiles passa le reste du trajet jusqu'au lycée à ignorer le fait qu'Erica lui envoyait des poignards dans le dos et il fût tout à coup inquiet pour sa sécurité. Il fût tellement inquiet qu'il n'arrêta pas de lancer des regards à Derek pour avoir du soutien et tapota occasionnellement sa main pour attirer son attention.

Finalement Derek soupira « Erica, arrête de fixer Stiles » grommela-t-il.

« Connard » murmura-t-elle avant de tourner sa tête pour regarder à l'extérieur.

* * *

Quand ils arrivent au lycée, Stiles s'étale presque tout seul quand il sort de la voiture

Derek, lui, sort de la voiture et, en gentleman, aide Erica à sortir de la voiture pour qu'elle ne voie pas les garçons la reluquer (comme ils le font tous les jours). Elle frappe Stiles dans le bras (durement) et Derek se retourne brusquement.

« Ne le frappe pas » dit-il cassant et Erica ouvre la bouche.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle bouche bée et Stiles sourit largement « T'es celui qui le jette contre des choses »

« Et alors, j't'ai dit de pas le frapper » il laisse échapper un grognement et ses yeux deviennent rouges pendant un instant avant de retourner à leur couleur vert forêt d'origine.

« C'est vraiment injuste » crie-t-elle « juste parce que vous sortez ensemble ne veut pas dir… »

« On sort pas ensemble » interrompt Stiles

« Ferme ta gueule » (4) grogne Erica puis elle s'arrête.

Stiles regarde autour de lui maladroitement, ses yeux rencontrant ceux d'Isaac. Et ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de rire quand Boyd soupire profondément et traine des pieds derrière elle en murmurant rageusement sur comment il nettoie toujours la merde des autres

« Au moins elle me parfume plus » dit joyeusement Stiles.

Derek secoue la tête alors qu'il remet le siège passager en place et ferme les portières – amenant les deux garçons jusqu'au reste du groupe (moins Erica et Boyd)

Scott arrive pour faire un câlin à Stiles mais a un mouvement de recul quand il s'approche de lui « Oh putain, tu _pues_ »

« Quoi ? » s'affole Stiles « J'me suis douché ce matin »

« Nan, tu sens comme lui » grimace Scott et il regarde délibérément en direction de Derek alors qu'il enterre son visage dans les cheveux de d'Allison et respire profondément.

« Tu sens bon pour moi » lui sourit Danny. Allison et Lydia acquiescent mais Jackson fait exactement la même tête que Scott.

Stiles est sur le point de faire un commentaire sarcastique sur comment sent Allison de leur point de vue mais un mouvement à la lisière du bois attire son attention. Et quand il regarde Derek, il a le visage pincé et il déplace sa main pour prendre celle de Stiles – l'amenant plus près alors qu'il lâche un petit grognement.

Stiles pose une main sur la poitrine de l'autre homme et le regarde avec des grands yeux « Calme toi, ils ne s'approcheront pas plus près que la nuit dernière » dit-il « et puis il y a les autres »

Derek le regarde et fronce les sourcils avant que ses yeux ne trainent encore vers l'ombre où cette personne était. Les autres les regardent, confus, mais ne se retournent pas, même si Scott à l'air d'en avoir vraiment envie.

« Restez avec lui aujourd'hui » dit Derek, laissant sa main s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour amener l'adolescent plus près.

« Je suis pas un bébé… tu vas les suivre n'est-ce pas » dit-il en se redressant.

Quand Derek ne lui répond pas, Stiles plisse des yeux « Ne sois pas stupide. Ce sont des alphas. Toute une meute. Tu sais même pas leur nombre. Tu peux pas les battre tout seul »

« Je m'en fout »

« Derek » siffle-t-il en attrapant le menton de l'homme, forçant leurs yeux à se rencontrer « Promets-moi que tu les poursuivras pas. Tu mourras. Promets le moi »

« D'accord » grogne-t-il après quelques secondes, arrachant son visage de la prise de l'adolescent.

« Dis le »

« J'te l'promet » grince-t-il semblant loin d'être impressionné.

Quand Stiles se retourne vers le groupe, ils les regardent avec des expressions confuses parce que :

1) ils se font presque un câlin (cependant Stiles pense que c'est pour le protéger car ça a vraiment commencé quand Derek a vu une possible menace)

2) Stiles vient juste de malmener l'alpha et il a toujours sa main.

« Eh ben, c'était écœurant » marmonne Jackson puis il emmène Lydia plus loin.

Le reste du groupe se dirige vers l'entrée et Derek garde une forte prise sur la taille de Stiles. Ils s'arrêtent tous quand ils atteignent la porte et Stiles envoie un léger sourire à l'alpha pour dire au revoir et commence à partir.

Au moment où il sort de l'étreinte, Derek attrape son poignet, le retourne (et Stiles ne couine _absolument pas_ – ou alors c'est un couinement viril) et écrase leurs lèvres ensemble.

C'est plus facile que la nuit dernière, moins de pression (en ignorant le fait que la moitié de la meute les regarde) mais Stiles sourit et met ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Derek. Et quand ils manquent d'oxygène, il s'éloigne. Derek lui murmure un dernier au revoir puis il part – sa voiture accélérant dans la rue.

« Putain c'était quoi ça ? » demande Scott les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils froncés d'horreur.

« J-J'en sais rien du tout » bredouille-t-il en bousculant les autres pour courir jusqu'à son casier. Son cœur bat tellement vite et il ne veut pas être entouré par des loups garous qui peuvent l'entendre à ce moment précis.

* * *

**Votre avis ?**

**(1) Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est un petit gâteau fourré qui se chauffe souvent au grille pain. Il est consommé dans les pays anglo-saxons, plus particulièrement aux Etats-Unis.**

**(2) Pas beau Lucette, pas beau…**

**(3) Vraiment très beaucoup pas beau… mais en même temps c'est Erica !**

**(4) Bon, à ce stade je crois que vous avez compris que ça fait parti de la trad. Je m'excuse pour les gros mots… mais c'est Erica quoi !**


	10. Sortez

**Coucou tout le monde, un nouveau chapitre qui est un de mes préférés, je l'avoue.**

**Beaucoup d'humour dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Apparemment, entre le moment où Stiles a laissé ses amis et le moment où il arrive à son premier cours, toute la meute a découvert que lui et Derek se sont embrassés. Parce que quand il arrive en chimie, Jackson tombe de son siège en riant et Erica le fixe encore plus qu'avant.

Il s'assoit à côté de Danny et il peut sentir Lydia lui tapoter le dos. Elle commence à appeler son prénom, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à qu'il cède et qu'il se retourne.

« Quoi » demande-t-il.

« C'était bien ? » répond-elle en levant un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

Stiles se masse les tempes « Quoi ? » répète-t-il.

« Embrasser Derek » clarifie-t-elle « c'était aussi bien que ça en avait l'air ? »

« que ça en avait l'air ? » dit-il « t'étais même pas là comment t'aurais pu savoir de quoi ça avait l'air ? »

Soudainement, Lydia tapote sur son téléphone et elle lui met devant le nez, c'est une photo d'eux, les lèvres verrouillées et enlacés ensemble. Inconsciemment, Stiles se lèche les lèvres et puis fronce les sourcils.

« Putain comment t'as eu ça ? » demande-t-il fortement.

« J'ai mes sourc… » Commence-t-elle.

« Allison » grogne Stiles et Lydia rougit.

Et c'est bizarre parce que, normalement, quand Lydia rougit, Stiles ne peut pas décrocher son regard d'elle mais maintenant il s'en fout.

Il plus occupé à foudroyer Allison du regard « T'es chiante Allison » crie-t-il, attirant l'attention de toute la salle.

Elle sourit puis lui fait un signe de la main « On dirait que tu gobes les mouches Stiles » lui renvoie-t-elle. Jackson, lui, recommence à rire, des larmes dévalant ses joues alors qu'il essaye de respirer.

« Je vous hais tous » grommelle-t-il en se retournant et en sortant son téléphone pour envoyer un rapide message à l'alpha.

**[A : Derek] 'Allison a pris une photo de nous en train de s'embrasser. Erica est fâchée et Jackson est méchant.'**

Ce n'est que 15 minutes plus tard, alors qu'il est supposé écouter tout ce que Harris est censé dire, qu'il sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Discrètement, il le sort en dessous de la table pour lire le message.

**[De : Derek] 'Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que j'y fasse ?'**

Stiles résiste fortement à l'envie de gémir et/ou écraser son visage dans la table.

**[A : Derek] 'C'est ta faute. Arrange ça.'**

Il décide d'attendre 5 minutes avant la fin du cours pour lui répondre et finalement il décide d'attendre jusqu'à la fin parce que Derek l'avait fait attendre assez longtemps (non pas qu'il soit puéril ou quoi)

Alors quand ils quittent leur classe pour aller vers leur deuxième cour, Stiles sort son téléphone et s'arrête pour lire le message.

**[De : Derek] 'En quoi c'est ma faute ? T'a dis « le baiser était bien ». Et j'ai vu la photo – ** **pas mal.**

Encore une fois, Stiles doit se retenir de gémir (mais cette fois c'est pour une raison _totalement _différente)

**[A : Derek]** **'Tu peux pas leur faire le coup de l'alpha ? Leur dire de la jouer finaud avec l'humain. Et la photo est pas mal.'**

Il sent un bras s'enrouler autour du sien et il lève les yeux pour trouver Erica, ses dents justes assez aiguisées pour que ça soit naturel en temps normal. Mais Stiles sait que ce qu'il regarde et que ces _crocs_ ne sont pas normaux. Alors à ce moment précis, il a légèrement peur pour sa vie et Erica sourit – d'accord, il a très peur pour sa vie.

« Salut » dit-il. Il regarde autour de lui pour trouver n'importe quel membre de la meute qui pourrait le sauver mais il ne voit personne – malgré le fait que Derek leur ait dit de rester avec lui (ouais mais Erica fait partie de la meute, alors ils ne désobéissent pas).

« Bonjour » répond-t-elle « Alors, je pensais… puisque que toi est Derek vous êtes _quelque chose_, c'est logique que t'ai le droit de monter devant en voiture. Mais on pourrait peut-être avoir un accord ? »

Il la regarde avec prudence « Quel genre d'accord ? »

« J'ai le droit de monter devant tout les mercredis » dit-elle.

Stiles réfléchit pendant une seconde « C'est… ça me semble raisonnable » répond-t-il surpris en hochant la tête « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial le mercredi ? »

« C'est mon jour de jupe » répond-t-elle penaude « C'est plus facile de pas éblouir le monde quand je grimpe pas au dessus de Boyd et Isaac »

Stiles acquiesce « Tu as ton accord » sourit-il en levant sa main qu'elle secoue avant de continuer leur chemin à travers les couloirs.

« Alors toi et Derek, hein ? » demande-t-elle, son sourire diabolique revient.

Stiles jette sa tête en arrière en soupirant « Oh non, pas toi aussi ! » se plaint-il « on sort pas ensemble… on n'est pas vraiment, quoique ce soit… on était suivi par les alphas la nuit dernière et il m'a embrassé. Et je sais même pas pourquoi il m'a embrassé aujourd'hui mais Allison a pris une putain de photo et l'a envoyé à tout le monde et je peux pas sortir de tout ça ! »

Erica glousse et sort son portable pour lui montrer la photo avant de le ranger une nouvelle fois « C'es pas si mal… j'l'ai embrassé une fois. J'l'ai un peu forcé mais c'était bien. Mais t'as pas répondu à Lydia – c'est aussi bien que ça en a l'air ? »

Il se mord la lèvre puis sourit timidement, les yeux au sol « Mieux que bien » murmure-t-il et elle glousse.

« Trop drôle » répond-t-elle, les conduisant dans leur classe. Ils s'assoient près des autres.

Stiles sent son téléphone vibrer une nouvelle fois, il le sort pour lire le message de Derek.

**[De : Derek] 'Je suis un alpha, pas leur parent. C'est manifestement pas ça le problème. C'est quoi le problème ?'**

Stiles cligne des yeux vers son téléphone pendant quelques minutes et ses doigts répondent bien avant que son cerveau ne réagisse. Il appuie sur envoyer et il doit lire son message car il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il a écrit.

**[A : Derek] 'Je suis embrouillé. Ca fait 2 jours et tu m'as embrassé –** **2 fois **–** et tu es Derek Hale. T'embrasses pas les gens comme moi.'**

La réponse est instantanée.

**[De : Derek] 'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, les gens comme toi ?'**

**[A : Derek] 'Tu sais, les ados maigrichons, bizarres avec un TDAH et sujets aux attaques de paniques.'**

Il soupire. Il sait qu'on pourrait qu'il envoie une part de pitié sur sa personne mais hey, il est tourmenté émotionnellement, il a le droit de se plaindre qu'un gars super chaud l'embrasse et qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi (1)

**[De : Derek] 'T'as pas le droit de me dire ce que/qui je veux.'**

Cette fois Stiles ne résiste pas et il se tape le front contre le bureau, faisant rire Erica et faisant soulever un sourcil a son professeur (cependant celle ci ne dit rien).

**[A : Derek] 'J'essaye pas de te contrarier. Je veux comprendre.'**

Il se masse les tempes une nouvelle fois prêt à en découdre avec son mal de crâne car il n'en a vraiment pas besoin – ce dont il a besoin, c'est de grimper dans son lit et de dormir pendant quelques années. Jusqu'à que tout cet embarras ne passe et qu'il n'y ai plus de meute d'alphas qui veulent le tuer.

**[De : Derek] 'Et bien apparemment, j'aime bien les stupides ados avec un TDAH et des attaques de paniques car je peux pas les virer de mes pensées. Et leur odeur est partout sur moi et ça me rend dingue.'**

Stiles jette son portable sur la table avec un petit cri, comme s'il l'avait électrocuté. Mais ensuite, il se s'empresse de le récupérer.

**[A : Derek] 'C'est tellement embrouillé. J'avais juste besoin de ton odeur et maintenant il y a tout ses sentiments qui se ramènent et ça me rend malade. Mais malade en bien **– **je crois.'**

**[De : Derek] 'Je suis content de te faire envie de vomir ?'**

**[A : Derek] 'C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ecoute, je suis confus. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à propos de ça ?'**

Il doit attendre longtemps pour le prochain message. Il est nerveux, sa jambe rebondit et il se tortille toutes les deux secondes – mâchouillant son stylo. Le vibreur le fait sursauter mais il attrape de nouveau son téléphone, bousculant au passage Erica quand il la voit rire.

**[De : Derek] 'Tu es toujours confus. Et je sais pas, on fait ça bien **– **n'est-ce pas ?'**

**[A : Derek] 'Il y a rien de mal à être confus.'**

Il sourit comme un idiot parce que 2 jours. Il leur a fallu 2 jours constamment collés ensemblepour que quelque chose se passe. Il y a une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui dit que Derek ne l'aime pas – que ça fait juste longtemps qu'il n'a pas été avec quelqu'un et qu'il a juste envie de contacts (même si c'est de la part de Stiles). L'adolescent fronce les sourcils à cette pensée puis remonte ses épaules pour que le col de la veste en cuir atterrisse près de son nez. Il respire l'odeur de l'homme – la vanille de son shampoing, l'herbe fraichement coupée ainsi que la faible odeur de la chambre de Stiles.

Son portable vibre une fois encore.

**[De : Derek] 'Peu importe, idiot.'**

Il inspire profondément et Erica le regarde une nouvelle fois, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez lui pour qu'il doive faire ça. Elle semble un peu inquiète donc il pointe du doigt son portable avec une expression honteuse et un sourire d'excuse.

**[A : Derek] 'C'était affectueux ou bien méchant.'**

Il attend. Mais pas pour longtemps.

**[De : Derek] 'Tu veux sortir ce soir ?'**

« Hey, Erica » murmure-t-il tellement doucement qu'il entend à peine ce qu'il dit mais elle se tourne légèrement vers lui « Je crois qu'il vient juste de me proposer un rendez-vous » dit-il heureux.

« Oh putain Stiles ! C'est génial » hurle-t-elle en se penchant pour lui taper dans les mains.

« MR STILINSKI – MADEMOISELLE REYES » crie brutalement leur professeure « J'en ai assez de vous deux pour aujourd'hui. Sortez de ma classe. Immédiatement »

Erica et Stiles font semblant d'être honteux de leur comportement pendant qu'ils rassemblent leurs affaires et qu'ils se dirigent vers la porte. Mais au moment où la porte claque derrière eux – ils commencent à rire. Globalement, Stiles pense que son début de journée fût assez épique.

* * *

**(1) Franchement qui se plaindrais d'embrasser Derek Hale… pas moi en tout cas !**

**Bizarrement, je suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression que mes phrases ne veulent rien dire.**

**Votre avis ?**


	11. Description

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 11. Le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Au déjeuner, Stiles résistait fortement à l'énorme envie de frapper Jackson au visage. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Jackson commençait à hurler de rire et à partir en disant quelque chose à propos de lui et Derek.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi énervé mais il l'était. Et Stiles ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas repoussé le baiser ou parce qu'il l'avait tellement aimé. Mais tout de même, au déjeuner, Stiles croyait fortement que Jackson mériterait d'être frappé.

Il faisait beau donc ils avaient décidé de s'asseoir dehors sur l'une des tables de pique-nique. Scott s'était assis à côté de lui, Erica de l'autre côté (Isaac avait fait un bon pour s'asseoir à côté de lui mais Stiles s'était extasié intérieurement quand Erica s'était assise – il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné pour avoir frotté son visage contre lui).

Ils mangent leur déjeuner rapidement et puis commencent à discuter tranquillement de trucs de loups garous auxquels Stiles ne prête pas vraiment attention pour le moment.

Il y a un picotement familier dans sa nuque, comme un insecte qui rampe sur sa peau. Il l'atteint pour l'enlever mais au lieu de trouver un insecte, il sent que ses cheveux sont dressés. Ouais, c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'il se rappelle de cette sensation, celle qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière.

Il n'ose pas regarder les alentours, donc pour éviter toute suspicion, il se penche en avant et cogne Boyd sous la table pour attirer son attention. Il reçoit une œillade mais il a eu ce qu'il voulait.

« Soyez discret mais est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me regarde derrière moi ? » demande-t-il doucement.

Les yeux de Boyd scannent les alentours, puis ses lèvres se pincent « Oui »

« Décris-le. Pour l'instant, on a aucune identité de l'un d'eux » Stiles sort son téléphone et ouvre un mémo pour écrire des notes et fait signe à Boyd de parler.

« Femme, milieu de la vingtaine, peau sombre, longs cheveux noirs » il fronce les sourcils puis se crispe « Stiles… ses yeux sont rouges »

La table entière est devenue silencieuse et les autres regardent les deux garçons. Stiles fait un signe de tête à Boyd et met son portable sur la table avant de regarder tout le monde. Ils semblent confus mais complètement alertes.

« Bon boulot » commente Stiles « Ecoutez, moi et Derek on est sorti hier soir… »

« Leur premier rendez-vous » chantonne Erica et Stiles lui lance un regard.

« … et on a été suivi jusque dans le Diner. Derek a reconnu l'odeur d'une femme qui est allé dans ma chambre. Il y avait deux personnes et ils nous ont suivi jusqu'à chez moi. Et elle était là ce matin »

« Ils deviennent négligeant » commente Jackson « S'ils se montrent alors c'est qu'ils savent qu'on enquête sur eux »

Stiles fronce les sourcils et Scott lui frotte le dos « On te protégera. Derek est avec toi quand t'es pas en cours et quand t'es en cours on est avec toi. Rien ne t'arriveras » promet-il.

Stiles laisse sa tête choir sur la table « Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? » (1) gémit-il « pourquoi on vous prend pas pour cible, les gars, pour changer »

« Jackson a essayé de tous nous tuer avant » dit vivement Isaac avant que son sourire ne s'évanouisse « Désolé Jackson »

Le garçon hausse les épaules « C'est vrai »

« Pour sa défense, il était sous l'emprise d'un psychopathe » grimace Allison.

« Les gars, on est en train de parler du problème de Stiles pour le moment » murmure Danny en lui tapotant la tête « allez, ces gars vont pas te laisser tomber »

« Nan on t'laissera pas tomber ! » sourit doucement Isaac alors que Stiles relève la tête « mais je crois que tu devrais envoyer cette description à Derek et lui dire que t'es toujours surveillé »

Stiles secoue la tête en fronçant les sourcils « Je l'enverrai plus tard. Si je lui envoie un message maintenant soit il ira après eux soit il viendra ici et me demanderas de monter dans sa voiture » dit-il « Je lui dirai sur le chemin du retour »

La cloche sonne indiquant la fin du déjeuner et ils reviennent dans le bâtiment tel un pêle-mêle. Scott a un bras autour des épaules de Stiles et s'agite, en alerte. Ça aurait pu être amusant à regarder si ce n'était pas pour garder un œil sur une meute qui voulait tuer Stiles. Le tuer douloureusement avec des griffes, des dents et de la souffrance.

* * *

A la fin des cours, Stiles était presque réticent à quitter le bâtiment (quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé) car il savait que le lycée pouvait faire office de forteresse (ils l'avaient fait quand Peter avait attaqué). Il savait qu'il pouvait se défendre ici mais en même temps, il savait que Derek était de l'autre côté de la porte. L'attendant lui.

Il pouvait voir la Camaro entrer dans le parking depuis la fenêtre du 2ème étage. Il regardait dehors alors qu'il était supposé être attentif au cours. Derek l'attendait probablement près des escaliers mais, et si c'était cette femme ? Ou un autre de la meute avec qui ils ne s'étaient pas frottés ? »

Il avait songé une seconde à appeler Derek pour lui demander de le retrouver à son casier. Il pourrait lui sortir une excuse… ou bien divaguer jusqu'à que l'autre homme en ait marre de sa voix et ne raccroche. Ça pourrait marcher.

Mais alors qu'il pense un peu plus à ce plan, Erica lui prend le bras d'un côté, Isaac lui sourit de l'autre. A côté d'Erica, il y a aussi Boyd. Il les maudit pendant une seconde, surtout à cause de leur insistance pour le toucher mais ensuite son corps se relaxe (juste un peu) pour permettre à ses jambes de l'emmener dehors.

Son corps est toujours tendu quand ils atteignent leur alpha.

Il avait essayé (rien de nouveau là dedans) mais il était nerveux aussi, comme s'il avait été électrocuté et que toute cette énergie avait besoin d'une prise de courant.

Derek fronce les sourcils en sa direction et lève tout de suite sa main pour la poser sur sa joue et la frotter avec son pouce. Ensuite sa main se déplace vers sa nuque et il l'utilise pour amener Stiles dans une étreinte. Des bras sécuritaires enveloppés autour du maigre corps. Stiles sent toute la tension s'éloigner et il enfonce son visage dans la poitrine de Derek avec un soupir de contentement alors que les doigts de l'autre homme se perdent dans ses cheveux.

« Les gars, vous voulez que je vous ramène ? » dit Derek parlant aux trois autres

« S'il te plaît » réplique Isaac « Je crois qu'il va pleuvoir »

Stiles lève légèrement la tête pour voir la main de Derek prendre les clés de la voiture et faire un petit signe de tête au groupe pour leur dire de monter dans la voiture.

Après qu'ils partent, Derek enfonce son nez dans le cou de Stiles et le renifle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il « Tu n'es pas heureux »

Stiles soupire une nouvelle fois et resserre sa prise autour de la taille de l'homme avant de le regarder avec de grands yeux « Ils ne sont pas partis » explique-t-il « On a vu la femme au déjeuner, Boyd m'a donné une description donc on progresse… mais depuis, je suis tendu et je suis épuisé »

Derek l'embrasse sur le front « Tu peux me donner la description. Et quand on sera chez toi, tu pourras faire une sieste » dit-il.

Stiles acquiesce « Ensuite on sort ? »

Derek fronce les sourcils « Je croyais que tu voulais pas y aller… t'as pas répondu à mon message »

L'estomac de Stiles se noua « Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé ! Moi et Erica, on s'est fait virer de cours et j'au dû oublier » dit-il précipitamment « Mais oui, je veux vraiment sortir, oui »

Les lèvres de Derek se contactent légèrement alors qu'il essaye de ne pas rire « Ok »

Stiles lui offre un grand sourire puis prend une profonde inspiration _'C'est maintenant ou jamais'_

Il se met sur la pointe des pieds et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes en un chaste baiser. Il repose ses pieds sur le sol et regarde partout sauf vers la grosse montagne de muscles devant lui. Mais apparemment, Derek en a décidé autrement. Il agrippe le menton de Stiles et incline son visage dans sa direction, forçant leurs yeux à se rencontrer. Et à la surprise de l'adolescent, Derek est en train de sourire, genre un vrai sourire heureux.

« Merci » murmure-t-il « Le baiser était bien »

Stiles rougit puis arbore une expression mécontente « Est-ce que t'es vraiment en train de citer ce que j'ai dit la nuit dernière ? »

« Oui. Oui c'est ça » il semble bizarrement fier.

« Je peux aller faire cette sieste maintenant ? » demande-t-il. Derek rit avant de s'écarter et de poser un bras sur l'épaule de Stiles pendant qu'ils marchent. « Pendant que j'y pense, Erica monte devant tout les mercredis parce que c'est son 'jour de jupe' »

Derek sourit légèrement « Ok, donc t'es derrière ? »

« Ouais » répond-t-il. Et Stiles décide de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin en donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Derek « Ca va te manquer de plus pouvoir me toucher »

En réponse il ronchonne mais ne réplique pas. Quand ils atteignent la voiture, Erica sort et pousse le siège passager en avant pour que Stiles puisse grimper derrière. Derek a déjà démarré la voiture quand elle ferme la portière. Il envoie sourire à Stiles dans le rétroviseur avant de dévier son regard sur Boyd, lui donnant un regard sérieux.

« Parle-moi de cette femme » dit-il. Au moment où Boyd commence à parler, Derek sort du parking, se dirigeant vers la maison d'Erica.

* * *

**(1) Allez, faisons un petit jeu. De quel film est tirée cette phrase ? Celui qui trouve le premier se verra dédier le prochain chapitre. (J'ai rien de mieux à offrir désolée)**

**Votre avis ? Le temps, les fautes ça va ?**


	12. C'est pas juste

**Ce chapitre est dédié à Rinma97 qui a trouvé la référence. Eh oui c'était Neville Londubat dans Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets. Vous savez, quand il est suspendu par les oreilles, hilarant.**

**Sans plus attendre, un nouveau chapitre. Et le fameux RDV.**

* * *

Stiles tomba presque la tête la première quand il dût s'extirper de la Camaro, mais Derek fût là immédiatement – tenant son épaule et prenant son sac à dos. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'entrée, l'alpha pointa sa clé en direction de sa voiture pour la vérouiller avant de placer sa main sur le bas du dos de Stiles. L'adolescent réussit à ouvrir la porte d'entrée puis enleva ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers le sofa et de s'effondrer dessus de la plus disgracieuse des façons.

Son corps brûlait d'épuisement. Ce qui le rendait confus car il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de fatiguant aujourd'hui.

Il exprima sa pensée à Derek pendant que celui-ci enlevait ses bottes. Ensuite il plaça le sac à dos de Stiles près d'eux avant de se mettre debout devant l'adolescent. Il tira sur les bras de Stiles pour le mettre debout et enleva délicatement la veste en cuir de ses épaules.

« Tu n'as pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière » dit doucement Derek en retenant le poids de Stiles pendant qu'il enlevait un de ses bras de la manche « Je crois que t'as eu un cauchemar »

Stiles fronça les sourcils les autres n'étaient pas censés savoir ça. Les gars de 17 ans n'étaient pas censés avoir des cauchemars. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et les doigts de Derek s'arrêtèrent un instant puis reprirent leur travail. Finalement, il prit la veste pour la déposer sur le dossier du sofa.

Stiles se sentait mal, il se sentait pathétique. Il se sentait pathétique, faible et tellement, tellement humain.

« C'est bon » murmura Derek en faisant doucement courir sa main dans les longs cheveux de Stiles « J'en ai aussi »

« C'est vrai ? » Stiles cligna des yeux puis les leva pour le regarder, les paupières lourdes.

Derek s'assit sur le sofa une jambe repliée sous son corps « Bien sûr. C'est vraiment commun pour les personnes qui sont en contact avec le surnaturel » dit-il simplement « Isaac en a beaucoup… mais je crois que ce sont plus des souvenirs de son père »

Stiles le fixa pendant que les yeux de l'autre homme devinrent rouges pendant une seconde et que sa mâchoire se serra

« Il est heureux avec toi » lui rappela l'adolescent. Et Derek ne semblait toujours pas convaincu mais il acquiesça, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant « Tu es un bon Alpha »

Derek le regarda pendant une seconde « Je suis pas si bon que ça » murmura-t-il. Il continua avant que Stiles ne puisse ouvrir la bouche « Ma mère et mon père étaient de bons alphas. Mon père était humain mais il avait autant d'autorité sur les gens qu'en avait ma mère »

Stiles lui sourit car il ne savait même pas si Derek connaissait le sens du mot 'partage' mais les voilà – maladroitement proches sur le sofa de Stiles, les genoux se touchant et Derek lui parlant de sa famille. La seule chose qui attristait Stiles, c'était que Derek parlait d'eux au passé. Il savait que c'était normal, après tout, ils étaient morts depuis longtemps. Mais c'était toujours difficile d'entendre cette nostalgie douce-amère dans la voix de Derek quand il disait 'étaient' au lieu de 'sont'.

Stiles décida que le mieux était de ne pas répondre. Au lieu de ça, il enfonça sa main dans la jambe repliée de Derek, enroulant ses doigts autour des muscles de son mollet. Il tira sur eux jusqu'à que Derek finisse par déplier sa jambe. Stiles le lâcha pour pouvoir s'installer entre ses jambes. Il s'allongea sur le côté, la tête sur l'estomac de Derek pendant que ses mains agrippèrent son tee shirt. Il y eut tout de suite des doigts dans ses cheveux et Stiles pouvait jurer qu'il entendait Derek pouffer alors que celui-ci emmêlait leurs jambes ensemble.

« Mm » murmura Stiles en se rapprochant un peu plus « Tu es chaud »

« T'en as besoin » répliqua Derek. Il l'avait dit froidement mais l'adolescent pouvait sentir l'amusement et la tendresse sous-jacents.

« T'a même pas idée » réussit-il à dire, laissant échapper un soupir alors qu'il se mettait à l'aise.

« Je crois que non » dit-il « Dors un petit peu »

* * *

« Hey, idiot » entendit-il « Réveille toi »

Stiles grommela un moment et ouvrit les yeux – juste pour réaliser que son visage était salement près de l'entrejambe de Derek. Il laissa échapper un couinement avant de s'asseoir et de fixer le visage amusé de Derek.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il en étirant son bras au dessus de sa tête.

Il haussa les épaules « Ca fait une heure que tu dors, je me suis dit que tu dormirais pas cette nuit si tu dormais maintenant »

Stiles lui jeta un œil, prudent « C'est étrangement… gentil » dit-il en relevant un sourcil.

« Ca arrive des fois » dit-il avec un sourire narquois avant de s'asseoir et de s'étirer la nuque « Tu veux aller où ce soir ? »

« Je m'en fiche » sourit-il doucement en baissant la tête.

Derek hésita puis se frotta la nuque « Il y a un endroit qui vient juste d'ouvrir… une patinoire »

Stiles hocha la tête frénétiquement « Ouais ! »

Derek se mit debout et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot. Il mit ses bottes et se pencha pour les attacher. Stiles le suivit, sauta dans ses baskets et mit une nouvelle fois la veste en cuir de Derek.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans la voiture de Derek. Stiles alluma la radio et commença doucement à chanter une chanson des One Direction qui passait.

Derek fronça les sourcils en sa direction « Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses les paroles ? » demanda-t-il.

Stiles sourit « Tout le monde connaît les paroles. C'est pas difficile de les apprendre » rit-il. Puis il pointa Derek du doigt alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin « THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL »

Derek secoua la tête mais sourit quand-même, clairement amusé par l'autre garçon « T'as déjà patiné avant »

« Nan mais j'ai fait du roller » répondit-il « Et toi ? »

Derek se pinça les lèvres « Quand j'étais plus jeune » dit-il sèchement « moi et Laura »

Stiles essaya de garder un visage neutre, essaya de ne pas grimacer.

Depuis qu'il connaissait le plus âgé, Stiles avait appris à ne pas répondre quand il parlait de sa famille – donc, il ne répondait pas. Soit il l'ignorait soit il offrait un peu de réconfort.

Donc, Stiles tendit la main et prit celle de Derek, qu'il serra doucement. En contrepartie, il reçut un léger sourire.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le reste du trajet. Derek gara sa voiture et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils sentirent la température chuter au moment où ils passèrent la porte. Derek jeta un bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena plus près. Stiles pencha sa tête sur son bras musclé.

Derek acheta leurs tickets et ils prirent leurs patins avant d'aller sur la glace.

Stiles s'agrippa à la rampe et essaya de ne pas s'effondrer sur ses jambes. Derek, lui, glissa à reculons, souriant en passant devant Stiles.

« Ok c'est pas juste » gémit Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce qui est pas juste » demanda-t-il, tournant en rond avant de revenir à côté de Stiles.

« C'est pas juste que tu sois _si_ attirant et si bon à _tout_ » Il tenta de lâcher la rambarde mais échoua pour finalement se retrouver contre la poitrine de l'alpha. Il leva les yeux et sourit penaud pendant que l'autre le redressa.

« Tu crois que je suis attirant ? » demanda Derek en baissant les yeux, perplexe.

Stiles rougit et puis persifla « Faudrait que je sois aveugle pour pas penser ça. Et même si j'étais aveugle, ta voix est sexy »

« Et si t'étais aveugle _et_ sourd ? » demanda-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Stiles rigola « Tu sens quand même très bon »

Derek autorisa ses lèvres à s'orner un sourire avant de se pencher en avant et de capturer les lèvres de Stiles. « Tu as raison » répliqua-t-il doucement avant de s'éloigner et de prendre les mains de Stiles « Maintenant, déplace toi comme si tu faisais du roller et tache de ne pas tomber la tête la première »

« T'as de la chance d'être beau » dit-il en suivant les instructions.

Ils commencèrent à se déplacer ensemble, Stiles grimaçant jusqu'à que Derek ne lâche brusquement ses mains et Stiles s'effondra directement sur ses fesses, moulinant des bras. Il secoua la tête en rigolant alors qu'il essayait de se relever, mais il tomba une nouvelle fois.

Derek secoua affectueusement la tête avant de lui présenter une main. Stiles la prit et tira vivement dessus – heurtant ses pieds contre ceux de Derek. Conséquence, les jambes de Derek s'effondrèrent sous lui. Et il atterrit au dessus de l'adolescent avec un 'umpf'. L'air s'échappa des poumons de Stiles alors qu'il riait fortement.

« C'est comme cette fois là avec Jackson » réussit-il à dire « sauf qu'on inverse les rôles… et qu'on peut bouger… et »

Il fut coupé dans son élan quand les lèvres de Derek s'écrasèrent brusquement contre les siennes. Quand il s'éloigna, Stiles vit que les yeux de l'autre homme étaient rouges et que ses dents étaient légèrement pointues alors qu'il souriait diaboliquement.

Derek se releva et le fixa « Si tu me fais trébucher encore une fois… je te laisse à la meute d'alphas »

Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement et il laissa Derek l'aider pour se relever « Non, tu le veux pas »

Tout ce qu'il reçoit en retour c'est un sourire.

* * *

**Raaah je sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment mais je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que je traduis. Et ça m'énerve à un point…**

**Dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez chers lecteurs.**

**A la semaine prochaine** !


	13. Courses

**Petit chapitre tout mignon pour vous.**

* * *

Une semaine et demie s'étaient écoulées sans que Stiles ne le remarque vraiment. Il allait à l'école, montait le siège passager de la voiture de Derek (sauf les mercredis), ce qui voulait dire qu'il décidait de la radio à écouter (et à la surprise de tout le monde, Derek le laissait faire).

Les bêtas avaient diminués le marquage de leur odeur mais ils aimaient toujours l'enlacer et Erica était devenue plus affectueuse que ce que tout le monde aurait pu penser.

Il y avait de plus en plus d'observations de la part de la femelle alpha et ils en avaient identifié d'autres (comme par exemple les jumeaux qui avaient rejoint le lycée)

Après avoir découvert l'existence d'Aiden et d'Ethan, la meute était devenue encore plus protectrice que Stiles aurait pu l'imaginer. Ils semblaient penser que si Stiles était tout seul plus de deux minutes, ils allaient l'égorger (ce qui était probablement vrai) et Derek était tout aussi sérieux.

Ils étaient tous les deux rentrés dans une sorte de routine. Quand le père de Stiles partait pour le travail, ils prenaient le petit déjeuner et Derek allait chercher la voiture. Mais maintenant Derek insistait pour que Stiles aille à la voiture avec lui.

L'adolescent savait que ses amis faisaient tout leur possible pour le garder en sécurité mais il avait toujours l'impression de suffoquer. Leurs activités de l'après-midi, à lui et à Derek, s'étaient arrêtées à moins qu'ils ne fassent des activités de groupe (comme du bowling ou aller au cinéma). Mais, du coup, le temps perso de Stiles se limitait à l'école et à sa maison (1). Autant dire que pour un garçon qui souffre de TDAH, ce n'est pas vraiment l'idéal.

* * *

Nous étions samedi et le père de Stiles était parti pour son travail plus d'une heure auparavant. Et Stiles s'arrachait pratiquement les cheveux à essayer d'avoir l'accord de Derek pour sortir. Son père lui avait demandé d'aller à l'épicerie pour remplir leurs placards et leur frigo totalement dépourvus de vivres. Mais bien sûr, Derek était persuadé que c'était 'trop dangereux' pour Stiles d'aller à l'épicerie – c'était d'ailleurs leur dispute actuelle.

« Derek je ne vais pas être écrasé par une pile de boites de conserves » cria-t-il.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça qui va te tuer » grogna-t-il en retour, les épaules contractées et les yeux virant au rouge.

« Ecoute, soit on va faire les courses comme mon père l'a demandé, soit on lui dit que je suis ciblé par un groupe de tueurs de chiots » dit-il en levant les bras au ciel « j'en ai marre de mentir à mon père pour ton intérêt. Il sait tout de toi mais je dois quand même lui mentir »

Derek résista à l'envie de claquer le visage de Stiles dans le mur où il s'appuyait. Au lieu de ça, il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de contrôler sa transformation « Je sais que t'en a marre… mais je veux vraiment pas que tu sois blessé » il grinça des dents et le son remplit la pièce.

A cause de ça, Stiles se déroba… il pouvait comprendre la signification sous jacente. Il ne voulait pas qu'un de ses proches soit blessé à cause de lui. Il avait échoué la dernière fois, sa famille avait été brûlée vive.

« Derek je ne suis pas un prisonnier » murmura-t-il doucement en se décollant du mur avant de se pencher légèrement en avant « Je dois sortir de cette maison, je peux plus le supporter »

Derek secoua la tête et puis soupira « C'est une idée stupide » il leva les mains pour se masser les tempes, puis ensuite il regarda Stiles de ses yeux vert forêt « On prend ma voiture »

Le visage de l'adolescent s'illumina « On peut y aller ? » Il couina puis jeta ses bras autour du cou de Derek pour l'enlacer « C'est pour ça que je t'adore ! »

La poitrine de Derek gronda mais aucun rire n'en sortit. Il enveloppa juste ses bras autour du plus jeune. Stiles sourit avant de courir mettre ses chaussures, comme un enfant à qui on venait de dire qu'il allait au parc. Il prit la veste en cuir de Derek et, ses baskets au pied, fit glisser dans sa poche l'argent que le sheriff lui avait donné, le tout plus vite que Derek, qui n'avait même pas commencé à chercher ses clés.

Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'épicerie, les yeux de Derek oscillants entre les alentours et le rétroviseur pour voir s'ils étaient suivis.

« Tu vas te calmer oui ? » dit Stiles « On va faire des courses, on va pas dans leur cave… ou peu importe dans quoi ils vivent »

Derek lui lança un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas alors qu'il reprit sa surveillance.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'épicerie, ils constatèrent qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de voitures qu'un samedi après midi habituel mais Stiles n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il sortit et ferma sa portière, attendant près du capot que Derek ne ferme sa voiture.

Il laissa Derek le dépasser avant de s'élancer pour grimper sur son dos, enveloppant ses jambes autour de la taille ainsi que ses bras autour du cou de l'autre homme.

Derek, lui, ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il continua simplement sa route, prit un chariot et entra dans le magasin comme s'il n'avait pas un ado de 17 ans accroché à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a besoin de prendre ? » demanda durement Derek en jetant un œil au vigile quand ils passèrent devant lui.

« Les courses » répondit Stiles avant d'écraser un baiser sur la joue de l'homme « tu va arrêter d'être un Sourwolf grincheux ? »

« Je ne suis pas grincheux et _ne m'appelle pas_ comme ça » cracha-t-il.

« Ecoute, on finit ça et après on rentre à la maison ? D'accord ? » Stiles roula des yeux, mit ses mains au dessus du cœur de Derek et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« D'accord » répliqua finalement Derek, tournant la tête pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers le premier rayon.

C'était Stiles qui dirigeait, qui disait à l'alpha ce qu'il devait prendre et lui ordonnait aussi de prendre certaines choses pour la meute (comme une barquette de fraises pour Isaac parce qu'il adorait ça ou l'espèce de beurre de cacahuète croustillant pour Boyd ou encore le chocolat bio hors de prix qu'Erica mangeait)

Derek tourna doucement la tête et haussa un sourcil, surpris « Comment tu sais tout ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Stiles haussa les épaules « J'ai remarqué ce qu'ils aimaient et ils semblaient toujours heureux quand je leur apportais des trucs »

« T'es pas obligé de… » Murmura-t-il en avançant doucement.

« J'aime prendre soin de vous les gars » répondit-il. Puis il pointa du doigt le rayon pâtisserie et Derek conduisit le chariot là-bas « Prends des Eclairs » dit-il.

Derek les prit et les fixa longuement « Je croyais que ton père n'avait le droit de manger que de la nourriture saine » dit-il railleur.

Stiles renifla « C'est pour toi crétin »

« T'as pas à m'acheter quoique ce soit » dit-il, engageant un mouvement pour les reposer mais Stiles tendit maladroitement le bras vers l'avant et les reprit pour les mettre dans le chariot

« Merci » marmonna-t-il.

« De rien Sourwolf »

Derek fronça les sourcils « Comment tu sais que j'aime ça ? »

« Tu sais, on a pris un café après la patinoire l'autre jour » dit-il et Derek acquiesça « quand on était au comptoir, t'as passé ton temps à fixer les Eclairs »

« Et tu l'as remarqué ? » il cligna des yeux et haussa des sourcils une nouvelle fois.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué » sourit-t-il.

Ils continuèrent à arpenter l'épicerie et ils se disputèrent une nouvelle fois (cette fois ci à cause des céréales) quand ils sont soudainement interrompus par un rire familier.

« Je savais bien que je vous avez entendu » sourit Lydia et, derrière elle, Jackson acquiesça très légèrement.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? » demanda Stiles.

« Ils font leurs courses idiot » grommela Derek « c'est un magasin »

Lydia haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé en leur direction et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel « Ignorez le, il est grincheux parce que je nous ai fait sortir de la maison »

Jackson renifla « C'est pour ça que tu le montes comme un cheval ? »

« Nah, j'allais pas m'embêter à marcher et c'est drôle de le diriger un peu partout »

Lydia rigola une nouvelle fois et balança ses cheveux par dessus son épaule « Donc tout le monde viens chez moi ce soir pour regarder des films les humains vont boire et ils dormiront là-bas, vous venez ? »

Stiles sourit « Ouais ! » alors qu'au même moment Derek dit « Non ! »

Elle regarda les deux hommes avant de fixer Jackson qui haussait les épaules.

« Allez Derek ! » geignit Stiles « tu dis que je suis pas en sécurité en dehors de chez moi mais qu'est-ce qui est plus sûr qu'une maison où il y a la meute ? »

Derek grinça des dents et Lydia sauta sur l'occasion « Il a raison, on pensait juste qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu… tout le monde est stressé après cette semaine. D'ailleurs, c'est pas comme s'ils allaient faire quoique ce soit si tout le monde est là »

« S'il te plaiiiit » chantonna Stiles dans l'oreille de l'alpha.

« TRES BIEN ! » dit-il cassant. Puis il fixa l'adolescent après que celui-ci ait plaqué un baiser dans son cou.

« Merci ! » dit-il joyeusement avant de retourner son attention sur Lydia « quelle heure ? »

Elle tendit le bras et prit de grands paquets de Nachos. Elle les mit dans un chariot proche du débordement que Jackson poussait « Quand vous voulez, on prend juste un peu de nourriture. Vous mangez tellement les gars »

« Y'aura des curly fries ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Déjà dans le chariot » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ils se dirent au revoir, les deux garçons promettant de venir après que toutes les courses soient rangées, puis les quatre se séparèrent.

Derek répandit son mécontentement en jetant un regard mauvais à toutes les personnes passant devant lui. Et Stiles dût offrir un regard d'excuses à chaque personne à la place de l'alpha car le plus vieux était plus effrayant qu'au premier regard.

Derek avait toujours un regard furieux quand ils chargèrent la nourriture dans le coffre de la Camaro. Le chemin du retour était gênant dût au fait que le plus vieux ait brutalement refusé de laisser Stiles allumer la radio sous prétexte que l'ado pourrait commencer à chanter et que ses oreilles ne pourraient pas le supporter. (2)

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'allée, Stiles rebondissait toujours d'excitation pendant qu'il entassait sur les bras de Derek pratiquement tout les sacs et qu'il n'en prit lui-même que deux ('parce que je vais ouvrir la porte')

Et Derek s'assit pendant que Stiles plaçait chaque article dans son placard attitré. Il appela ensuite son père et laissa un message pour lui dire où il serait cette nuit avant de trainer l'alpha à l'étage pour emballer leurs affaires de rechange dans son sac.

« Ca va être génial » hurla-t-il alors qu'il jetait une paire de jean (heureusement) propre dans le sac. Ensuite il fouilla une nouvelle fois dans sa garde robe « Tu veux le gris à manches longues ou le noir qui sculpte bien tes pectoraux ? »

« Le noir »

* * *

**(1) J'ai eu énormément mais alors énormément de mal à traduire cette phrase. Je vous dis tout de suite que ce n'est pas une traduction littérale mais je pense avoir saisi le sens de cette phrase que j'ai traduit comme cela. Votre avis ?**

**(2) Je trouve cette phrase bizarre, je l'aime pas. Vous comprenez le sens ?**

**Alors mes petits loups, votre avis ?**


	14. La fête

**Coucou tout le monde, le fameux chapitre de la fête chez Lydia.**

**Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos supers reviews donc je donne une réponse commune : MERCI à chacun d'entre vous pour avoir commenté cette trad, ça me touche beaucoup. Pour ceux qui ont trouvé la phrase (2) du chap précédent bizarre, elle a été modifiée, donc si vous voulez jeter un œil…**

**Dégustez !**

* * *

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher quand ils frappèrent à la porte de la maison, forcément grande, de Lydia. Scott les fit entrer et ouvrit la marche pour les conduire à la salle à manger, où tout le monde terminait de dresser toute la nourriture achetée plus tôt dans la journée.

Lydia disposait des muffins sur une luxueuse assiette en argent alors qu'Erica grondait Isaac, qui fourrait des Skittles (1) dans sa bouche. Boyd, lui, les regardait en haussant les sourcils. Jackson était assis à côté de Danny, discutant Lacrosse. Allison rentra dans la pièce tenant un grand bol de cookies et Scott gravita (2) près d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Stiles se pencha doucement vers Derek « Tu t'es jamais demandé si on était secrètement filmé ? Parce qu'on ferait une bonne émission télé »

Derek renifla alors que Lydia annonçait que tout le monde pouvait commencer à manger. Derek poussa Stiles vers les tables et lui mit une assiette dans la main.

Ils remplirent généreusement leur assiette (ou LEURS assiettes dans le cas des loups) avec différents aliments, vidant presque la table. Ils regagnèrent ensuite le salon et s'étalèrent sur les nombreux sofas ainsi que les couvertures et oreillers dispersés au sol. Stiles se farcit la bouche de curly fries et les recracha presque quand Erica jeta Scott du sofa pour pouvoir s'asseoir près de Boyd.

Derek resta debout près de la porte, regardant affectueusement sa meute manger, rigoler et se disputer sur quel film ils devraient voir en premier. Il finit rapidement son assiette de pizza avant de se pencher pour attraper un muffin. Quand il retourna, il vit que Stiles le fixait, un sourire nonchalant aux lèvres.

« Hey Sourwolf » appela-t-il « Tu peux m'apporter des brownies ? »

Derek roula des yeux avant d'attraper une pleine main de part de brownies et de l'amener au garçon assis au sol « M'appelle pas comme ça » dit-il en les déposant dans l'assiette complètement vide de l'adolescent (sérieusement est-ce que ce gosse était un vacuum ?) (3)

Stiles lui attrapa la main et tira doucement dessus « Assois-toi » murmura-t-il en se décalant.

Derek s'y soumit et se pencha contre les oreillers, se déplaçant maladroitement en sentant que tout le monde le regardait. Mais il fût très vite à l'aise et il commença à enlever le papier de son muffin en essayant de ne pas regarder Stiles qui démolissait ses brownies.

Très vite leurs assiettes se retrouvèrent dans le lave-vaisselle, la nourriture avait complètement disparue (parce que Scott et Jackson eurent une compétition silencieuse sur qui mangera le plus) et ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon.

Derek et Stiles partageaient un canapé deux places Isaac Danny Lydia et Jackson étaient entassés dans un canapé trois places alors qu'Erica était assise sur les genoux de Boyd dans le fauteuil et qu'Allison et Scott occupaient le sol.

Les lumières étaient éteintes, la pièce illuminée par les images d'Iron Man diffusé sur le grand écran de la télé.

Stiles faisait tout son possible pour ne pas sortir de commentaire tout le long du film mais apparemment, être assis à côté de Derek et essayer de demeurer silencieux est une mauvaise combinaison pour le garçon parce que chaque minute : un de ses membre tressautait involontairement. Au début, Derek avait trouvé ça très amusant mais quand Stiles le cogna involontairement pour la troisième fois, il commençait vraiment à être agacé.

« Tu peux arrêter de faire ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement en le fixant méchamment.

« J'peux pas » se lamenta fortement Stiles « C'est pas ma faute »

« Il fait le truc du tressautement ? » intervint Scott et Derek acquiesça, semblant moins impressionné « ouais ça arrive quand il doit rester assis »

« Désolé » murmura-t-il à l'alpha.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et retourna son attention vers le film. Mais il fut déconcentré environ cinq minutes plus tard quand Stiles prit doucement sa main et la retourna pour dessiner avec son doigt, des motifs invisibles sur sa peau calleuse. Derek le regarda et nota que maintenant qu'il est distrait, ses membres ne tressautaient plus involontairement. Il sourit doucement parce qu'il commençait tranquillement à comprendre l'esprit du garçon.

« Désolé » murmura de nouveau Stiles après presque 20 minutes. Il lâcha la main de Derek et plaça la sienne sur sa propre cuisse, comme un enfant qui aurait été ébouillanté.

Derek fronça les sourcils, le contact lui manquait. Donc il se tendit, se tourna sur le côté et exhorta l'adolescent à s'asseoir entre ses jambes et à s'appuyer contre lui.

Ils étaient habitués à cette position c'est comme ça qu'ils regardaient la télé après l'école c'est comme ça que Stiles faisait la sieste quand il en avait besoin et des fois quand ils étaient dans le lit de Stiles, c'est comme ça qu'ils lisaient des livres juste avant d'aller se coucher.

Il s'installa et les bras de Derek s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, ses mains se posèrent sur l'estomac de Stiles, les paumes tournées vers le plafond pour que l'adolescent puisse y continuer ses dessins.

Stiles tourna la tête le sourire aux lèvres et il lui mima le mot 'merci' avant que l'adolescent ne se blottisse contre sa poitrine et qu'il ne commence à faire courir le bout de ses doigts contre les paumes, les poignets et les avant bras de Derek.

C'était agréable. Etre dans une pièce avec la meute, regarder des films et passer leur temps ensemble, comme une famille. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que Stiles ne se déplace, sa bouche se retrouvant près de l'oreille de Derek.

« Est-ce que ça ressemblait à ça, avec ta famille ? » demanda-t-il prudemment « de juste s'asseoir quelque part et de rien faire… mais de savoir qu'ils sont là ? »

« Ouais » acquiesça-t-il.

« C'est bien » sourit-il.

« Ca me manque mais ça… ça c'est bien » réussit à dire Derek la mâchoire serrée et en essayant de ne pas penser à sa famille.

Stiles reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek et enfila leurs doigts ensemble, tirant les bras de Derek plus fortement autour de sa propre taille dans une tentative de réconfort. En retour, Derek pressa ses lèvres contre la tempe de Stiles. Ils retournèrent leur attention vers le film où Tony Stark révélait au monde qu'il était Iron Man, puis l'écran devint noir et le générique de fin défila.

« J'adore ce film » dit immédiatement Stiles en tournant la tête pour regarder les autres.

« En fait, je suis surpris que t'ai réussi à te taire pendant une grande partie du film » répliqua vivement Scott avant de se tourner vers Allison « d'habitude il sort des futilités sur le film ou sur les acteurs que personne ne devrait savoir »

« Vous saviez que Stan Lee a basé son personnage de Tony Stark à partir d'un homme appelé Howard Hughes ? » sourit largement Stiles.

« Comme ça… comment tu sais ça ? » soupira Scott en levant les bras au ciel, dramatique.

« L'occasionnelle combinaison d'une période d'insomnie et d'un ordinateur qui à un accès internet ? » il haussa les épaules et Derek rit, plaçant son visage dans les cheveux de Stiles.

« Vous êtes ridicules tous les deux » rechigna Jackson et les autres grommelèrent, d'accord.

Au début, Derek pensait qu'ils parlaient de Stiles et Scott mais il réalisa ensuite que la déclaration lui était adressée à lui et à l'ado dans ses bras. L'alpha haussa les sourcils et l'ignora mais il semblait que chacun avait sa propre opinion sur eux et qu'apparemment, c'était le moment de la partager (au plus grand déplaisir de Derek)

« Sérieusement, le degré de tension sexuelle entre vous deux est vraiment épouvantable » lâcha Allison « Je peux pratiquement la sentir sur vous-même sans le super odorat »

« Elle a raison. Vous pouvez pas soit baiser soit commencer à sortir ensemble tous les deux parce que c'est pénible » cracha Erica.

« Mais si vous sortez ensemble ne rompez pas… ça serait comme choisir entre Maman et Papa ! » dit Isaac en s'éloignant de l'étreinte de Danny pour regarder les deux hommes « et c'est une décision que je ne suis pas disposé à prendre »

« Tu n'irais pas avec Derek ? » demanda Lydia, semblant intéressée « parce que c'est ton alpha ? »

« Ouais mais d'un autre côté… Stiles nous laisse lui parler et il nous achète des trucs et il nous fait des câlins… comme une mère ! »

Le visage de Stiles rougit fortement « Alors où est cette boisson dont tu nous parlais plus tôt Lydia ? » demanda-t-il vigoureusement, tentant de les éloigner de ce sujet parce qu'il n'est PAS la mère de la meute.

Elle se leva et courut vers la cuisine avant de revenir avec différentes bouteilles et quatre verres « Il n'est pas nécessaire de gâcher de grandes bouteilles d'alcool pour des personnes qui ne peuvent pas se saouler » expliqua-t-elle.

Elle fit circuler les verres près des humains et les remplit à ras bord d'un liquide transparent (que Stiles supposait être de la vodka)

Il l'amena à ses lèvres et laissa la boisson lui brûler la gorge avant de se déposer dans son estomac, y laissant une sensation d'agréable chaleur.

« Tu vas te cuiter ce soir n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Derek à son oreille.

« C'est le but, Batman ! » rigola-t-il en tournant la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres.

« Fais gaffe Derek, il pelote quand il a bu »

« Mm d'un côté, je crois pas qu'il s'en souci » sourit diaboliquement Erica en envoyant un clin d'œil aux deux hommes.

* * *

**(1) Ce sont des bonbons au goût fruité. Niveau esthétique, ils ressemblent beaucoup à nos M&M's. Niveau goût ça ressemble plus aux Mentos. En gros ce sont des M&M's au goût de fruit.**

**(2) Non ce n'est pas une erreur de trad. Dans la version originale c'est bien ce qui est écrit. Je l'ai gardé tel quel car je vois bien Scott être attiré par Allison comme la Lune l'est par le Terre.**

**(3) Wikipédia mon amour ! Vacuum signifie vide en latin. En gros l'estomac de Stiles est un puits sans fond… mais ça tout le monde le savait.**

**Alors mes loulous votre avis ? Bonne semaine à tous.**


	15. T'es saoul - T'es sexy

**Coucou mes loulous, voici le nouveau chapitre au titre… disons… suggestif.**

**Je pique votre curiosité ? Tant mieux ! Dégustez.**

* * *

Cela faisait approximativement une heure et l'odeur de l'alcool brûlait le nez de Derek à un point, qu'il était parti et avait ouvert la fenêtre. Erica et Boyd étaient toujours recroquevillés sur le fauteuil, parlant doucement et leurs visages collés ensemble. Isaac avait battu en retraite pour s'asseoir avec Scott et Jackson tandis que Derek était debout près de la fenêtre, laissant l'air frais le submerger pendant qu'il regardait les quatre autres.

Lydia avait mis de la musique et elle et Allison se tenaient les mains et dansaient au milieu de la pièce, rieuses et souriantes. Danny et Stiles étaient ensembles sur le sofa, impliqués dans une (interminable) partie de pierre papier ciseaux lézard spock où, à chaque fois que l'un d'eux perdait, il devait boire un coup. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les quatre humains étaient extrêmement saouls (ayant franchi la limite de simplement éméché et étant plus dans le domaine de 'essayons-et-faisons-des-trucs-stupides-et-tombons-à-la-renverse')

Derek secoua la tête et regarda sa meute, légèrement amusé, jusqu'à que Stiles n'attire son regard. L'adolescent lui sourit avant d'essayer de se lever, mais il retomba directement sur le sofa. Derek pensa vaguement à aller l'aider mais il se rappela ensuite que Stiles s'était mis dans cette situation tout seul, donc qu'il se débrouille (sauf s'il est en danger de mort)

Il observa l'adolescent qui réussit finalement à se dresser sur ses pieds mais il trébucha en allant voir Derek puis finalement atterrit sur la poitrine de celui-ci.

« Hey Sourwolf » dit-il en plaçant ses bras autour du cou de l'alpha pour le rapprocher.

« Stiles, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? » répliqua-t-il le ton rempli d'ennui tout en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de l'adolescent.

« Beaucoup, mais j'aime quand tu me dis ça » un rougissement chemina jusqu'à ses joues puis il lâcha « t'es mignon »

Derek secoua une nouvelle fois la tête « Je suis un homme » grinça-t-il « les hommes sont séduisants, pas mignons »

« Beau ? Impressionnant ? Magnifique ? Fantastique ? Incroyable ? Mignon ? » Lâcha-t-il comme s'il lisait une thèse et en ne regardant pas directement le visage de l'alpha.

« T'as déjà dit mignon » dit Derek, un sourire narquois ornant ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que j'ai dit beau ? » dit Stiles en clignant des yeux, confus.

« Ouais »

« Eh ben c'est ballot » Il haussa les épaules et se pencha pour embrasser le plus âgé. Derek l'y autorisa pendant quelques secondes avant de l'éloigner.

« Stiles » parvint-il à dire, sa voix devant profonde et graveleuse « t'es saoul »

« T'es sexy ! » riposta rapidement Stiles en lui volant un autre baiser.

« Stiles, tu ne veux pas ça » grogna-t-il.

« On s'en fout » renifla-t-il « Ca fait presque un an que j'le veux et je l'ai depuis la semaine dernière »

Jackson commença à s'étouffer avec son soda avant de le recracher dans son verre et d'éclater de rire. Lydia lui envoya un regard confus avant de suivre les regards de tout le monde qui se dirigeaient vers les deux hommes près de la fenêtre.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Demanda Allison l'expression vide en se penchant pour baisser légèrement la musique.

« Stiles vient juste d'admettre qu'il veut baiser Derek depuis un an » expliqua calmement Erica, qui était la seule personne dans cette salle qui ne semblait pas complètement choquée d'entendre ça « et maintenant Derek va nous sortir une connerie au hasard sur le fait qu'ils peuvent pas être ensemble… »

Derek les ignora et observa simplement le garçon devant lui pendant que son cerveau essayait d'assimiler l'information « Un an ? » finit-il par demander abasourdi.

« Ouais, genre… quand Scott s'est fait transformer et qu'on cherchait son inhalateur dans la forêt et t'es arrivé comme un dur à cuire genre 'c'est une propriété privée'… c'était chaud » rigola-t-il « et maintenant regarde toi… t'es un teddy l'ourson avec de grands yeux rouges et des crocs » Stiles bougea une de ses mains pour retracer la lèvre inférieure de Derek.

« Je suis presque sûre que teddy l'ourson n'arrache pas la gorge des gens » murmura Derek.

« En fait tu sais ce qui est hilarant » continua Stiles comme si Derek n'avait pas parlé « Je t'ai fait arrêter, accusé de meurtre, mon père croit que t'es complètement cinglé mais j'adore toujours ton stupide visage. Même quand tu me regardes comme si tu voulais me tuer… comme maintenant. Arrête ça ! »

« Si tu le dis comme ça… t'es qu'un con » grimaça Derek.

« Hey » protesta Stiles « Je t'ai sauvé la vie plusieurs fois ! Comme quand je t'ai soutenu hors de l'eau pendant deux putain d'heures et est-ce que j'ai eu un merci ? Nan ! »

« Et la fois où t'as dit à Danny que j'étais ton cousin ? » argumenta-t-il.

Stiles sourit penaud « T'étais couvert de sang et Danny s'en fichait que tu te changes »

Il entendit Danny pouffer nerveusement au loin et Isaac se leva pour traverser la pièce et s'assit à côté de son petit ami, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine et semblant quelque peu grincheux pendant qu'il regardait les deux autres argumenter (malgré ça, il était presque sûr qu'aucun des deux ne savait plus vraiment de quoi ils débattaient en grande partie parce que Stiles avait bu et que Derek semblait sidéré par toute cette situation)

« Derek » cassa Erica « tu veux pas juste embrasser le jeune homme ?! »

« Ouais Derek » sourit Stiles « embrasse le jeune homme »

Derek fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules et de se pencher pour embrasser l'adolescent haletant. Puis il le fit marcher vers le sofa et l'y fit asseoir une nouvelle fois. Il partit pour lui rapporter un verre d'eau et quand il revint, la dance et les conversations avaient repris dans la pièce.

« Plus d'alcool » marmonna Derek en prenant un siège à côté de Stiles puis ensuite il lui passa le verre « ça gâche ton odeur, j'aime pas ça »

Stiles descendit le verre et le rendit à Derek pour qu'il puisse le poser sur la table basse « Je sens bizarre ? » il semblait vraiment blessé et l'alpha ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à sa moue.

« J'ai pas dit ça… j'ai dit que l'alcool gâchait ton odeur. Je peux pas te sentir comme je le peux d'habitude, c'est déconcertant » se refrogna-t-il.

« Oh d'accord alors… » dit Stiles avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser encore une fois, ses mains parvenant jusqu'à ses épais cheveux noirs pour l'amener plus près pendant que leurs langues glissaient ensemble. Il s'éloigna pour respirer, leurs fronts délicatement pressés ensemble et laissant le bout de ses doigts errer au dessus de sa barbe « Derek… ? »

« Hmm ? » répondit-il, écoutant le cœur du jeune homme qui s'accélérait dès que leur peau se touchait.

« J'ai sommeil » dit-il.

« Ouais je suis fatigué aussi » se refrogna Isaac et il y eut un murmure d'approbation dans toute la salle.

Lydia éteignit la musique, faisant s'arrêter brusquement la voix de Kesha et le silence tomba dans la salle jusqu'à qu'elle ne tape fortement des mains « Ok, Jackson et moi on a défini tout ça plus tôt » sourit-elle « on a déplacé quatre matelas double dans la plus grande pièce donc comme ça on pourra faire des câlins… parce qu'apparemment vous faites ça les gars »

Tout le monde observa Derek pour confirmer, parce qu'il était le seul qui en avait une idée précise. Il sourit juste « C'est vrai »

Lydia sourit radieusement et ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers (les humains furent en grande partie portés, à cause de leur ivresse). Ils suivirent Lydia jusqu'à la pièce désignée. Comme elle l'avait dit, ils avaient déplacés quatre matelas sur le sol et couverts ceux-ci avec des couettes, oreillers et couvertures adaptées.

Derek lâcha Stiles sur l'un d'eux et fit glisser leur sac à dos de son épaule avant de l'ouvrir et de sortir les tee shirt qu'ils avaient apportés comme pyjamas.

Il jeta le trop grand tee shirt à la tête de Stiles « Change-toi »

« Mais j'suis fatigué » geint-il « et mes dents ont un goût bizarre »

Derek soupira et se massa les tempes « Allez viens alors » grogna-t-il en sortant leurs brosses à dents et tira durement Stiles sur ses pieds pour le trainer dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Il mit un gros paquet de dentifrice sur chaque brosse à dents avant d'en mettre une dans la main de Stiles, puis il se brossa rapidement les dents. Une fois terminé, il enleva le tee shirt de Stiles et le fourra dans un propre puis recommença l'action pour lui-même.

« Enlève ton jean » dit Derek en dégrafant le bouton et en baissant la fermeture de son propre jean avant de le faire glisser sur ses cuisses et de le jeter sur le côté. Quand il leva les yeux, Stiles était debout, à le regarder la bouche ouverte tel un poisson rouge

« Allez ! » dit-il impatient

« Mais j'suis fatigué » répéta-t-il « fait le »

Derek grogna, ses yeux tournant au rouge alors qu'il jetait un regard mauvais à l'adolescent. Il pensa à lui hurler dessus mais il comprit qu'un Stiles sobre était têtu et donc il imagina très vite qu'un Stiles saoul était un Stiles insupportable. Par conséquent, pour éviter une dispute, Derek s'approcha, ouvrit le bouton, et baissa la fermeture éclair, essayant désespérément de ne pas prêter attention à la respiration de Stiles qui se coinçait dans sa gorge ou à son rythme cardiaque qui manquait quelques battements.

Derek fit descendre le tissu sur ses jambes, le faisant asseoir sur les toilettes, pour qu'il puisse y faire passer les pieds de l'adolescent. Une fois fini, Derek ramassa et plia leurs affaires avant d'aider Stiles pour le ramener à leur chambre improvisée.

Le reste de la meute s'était mis à l'aise, laissant un espace au centre pour les deux garçons. Une fois qu'ils furent allongés et blottis sous les couvertures, Stiles roula sur le côté et mit confortablement sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek, un bras en travers de son estomac.

Des pieds (probablement ceux d'Isaac) s'accrochèrent autour des mollets de Stiles alors qu'Erica se pelotonna contre le dos de Derek, son bras s'avançant pour couvrir celui de Stiles.

Stiles comprit que c'était ce que faisait une meute normale… ils dormaient dans une grande pile de chien (sans mauvais jeu de mots) et il comprit. C'était sûr, c'était chaleureux et c'était bizarrement confortable en sachant que ta presque famille était tout autour pour te protéger contre quoique que soit qui pouvait surgir dans la nuit (à part eux bien sûr). Il sentit les bras de Derek se resserrer autour de sa taille, comme ils le faisaient d'habitude. Et il sourit parce que tout allait bien. Rien n'était exclu parce qu'ils étaient tous là, ensemble.

Comme s'il avait senti les pensées de Stiles, Derek pressa ses lèvres contre son front avec un sourire « Je sais » murmura-t-il comme s'il répondait à chaque chose que Stiles s'était dit dans sa tête « allez, dors »

* * *

**Encore une fois je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos supers reviews donc je vous redis à tous un grand merci, je vous adore tous, merci de lire la trad, de la commenter, de l'apprécier, vous êtes des amours mes loulous !**

**Votre avis ?**

**Annonce de la traductrice : mon CDD a été renouvelé pour un mois de plus, donc je vais rester sur une publication par semaine. Surement le samedi à partir de maintenant car je ne travaille plus le week end comme c'était le cas avant (oui j'ai des horaires de merde). Merci. Et à la semaine prochaine.**


	16. Embrassades sous un nouveau jour

**Le titre vous intrigue ? Génial ! Bonne lecture mes loulous.**

**Oui je sais j'ai quelques heures de retard mais bon voilà. Merci encore à tout le monde pour lire et commenter la trad, je vous aime. Et merci aussi aux nouveaux lecteurs et reviewers qui s'ajoutent (je pense notamment à Noooo Aime, à Laya Caldin….) et bien sûr aux Guests.**

* * *

Stiles se réveilla avec le soleil rayonnant à travers ses yeux et avec un goût dégoutant dans sa bouche. Il sentit la chaleur naturelle du corps de Derek près du sien donc il enterra son visage dans la poitrine musclée. Puis il laissa échapper un grognement parce que _putain._ Il était presque sûr d'une chose : il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute a vie (1) (même quand il a été détenu par Gérard Argent). Tout son corps lui faisait mal tous ses membres, ses muscles, ses articulations étaient douloureux. Et sa tête, oh mon Dieu, sa tête allait exploser. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait autorisé une fanfare à jouer près de sa tête ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il ressentait !

Il y eut un ricanement et une main fit son chemin dans ses cheveux « tu t'sens pas très bien ? » demanda Derek.

« La ferme » grommela-t-il en retour en essayant d'enterrer un peu plus son visage dans sa poitrine et de tirer les couvertures au dessus de sa tête pour empêcher le soleil de passer « j'me sens trop mal »

« C'est de ta faute » sourit Derek « personne t'a forcé à boire autant »

« Urhhhhh » gémit-il fortement en roulant un peu plus sur le côté. Il passa sa jambe entre celles de Derek dans une faible tentative de se rapprocher un peu plus de l'homme comme ça il pourra cacher son visage du monde « Fait ta 'putain d'magie loup garou d'la douleur' »

« C'est le terme technique ? » répliqua-t-il.

« Oui » lâcha-t-il « s'il te plait, j'me sens tellement mal là »

« C'est de ta faute » répéta-t-il « tu devrais en subir les conséquences »

« Alors ce sera moi, dégueulant dans la Camaro » se lamenta-t-il « et tu sais que j'le ferais…je sais que t'es assez riche pour t'offrir une autre voiture »

« Tu le ferais pas » grogna-t-il.

« J'le ferai »

Il y eut un moment de silence et puis une main lui attrapa la nuque. Et doucement, sa douleur commença à se dissiper, son corps commença à se détendre jusqu'à qu'il se sente comme sur un nuage. _**'Putain, je suis sur le nuage de Derek Hale !'**_

Stiles pensa à bouger mais il y a des bras et des corps donc il leva à contrecœur la tête pour voir que oui, des bras et des corps étaient la meilleure description qu'il pouvait donner parce que c'est juste obscène.

A leur droite, Scott était à l'extrémité enroulé derrière Allison, protecteur. Le bras de celle-ci était ballant sur les épaules de Danny et Isaac qui étaient solidement enlacés ensemble alors que les pieds d'Isaac étaient enroulés autour de la jambe de Stiles.

Stiles, lui, étaient allongé sur le ventre, la moitié du corps au dessus de l'alpha et sa main empoignant son tee shirt noir.

A leur gauche, Erica s'était retournée pour se serrer contre la poitrine de Boyd alors que Jackson était sur le dos, un bras coincé sous Boyd et l'autre autour de Lydia tandis que celle-ci avait le visage appuyé dans son cou.

« Ok c'est bizarre » pouffa Stiles en se décalant pour reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller comme ça lui et Derek étaient face à face « C'est un bon bizarre… un garou bizarre »

Derek acquiesça doucement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres « C'est ce qui me manque » murmura-t-il « habituellement, l'alpha a sa propre chambre et les bêtas dorment comme ça. C'est un truc de dominance… Quand ma famille était en vie, nous avions tous notre propre chambre mais il y avait un grenier avec des matelas comme ça donc nous pouvions, soit dormir ensemble, soit dormir dans notre chambre si nous voulions être seuls »

Stiles sourit « Ca devait être bien » répondit-il calmement.

« Ca l'était » acquiesça-il « C-Ca me manque » il hésita mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche et maintenant il se mordait la lèvre, ses yeux cherchant anxieusement ceux de Stiles.

« Tu sais, c'est bon s'ils te manquent » dit Stiles après un long silence « quand ma Mère est morte… j'ai refusé d'en parler et c'est devenu un sujet tabou avec mon père et Scott. Alors maintenant, dès que je dis quelque chose à propos d'elle, ils sont tendus et ils changent de sujet mais… je suis prêt maintenant. Je veux parler d'elle »

Derek pencha assez la tête pour pouvoir frotter leurs nez ensemble avant de s'éloigner encore une fois « Tu peux me parler… » Murmura-t-il.

« Je sais » Il sourit doucement et puis se fit confiance, essayant de ne pas laisser son cœur rater un battement de quelque façon que ce soit « j'aimerais entendre des choses sur ta famille aussi… si tu veux »

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence, seulement troublé par les ronflements et les fortes respirations autour d'eux « J'aimerais bien » dit-il finalement « Ma Mère t'aurais adoré ; elle aurait vu ta loyauté. Ma sœur t'aurais rit au nez pour être si maladroit et mon père aurait fait appel à tes lumières sur tout les trucs bizarres que t'avais dans la tête. Et ma petite sœur aurait insisté pour avoir un goûter avec du thé avec elle et tous mes cousins parce que c'était obligatoire si tu entrais dans la maison. Et t'aurais aimé oncle Peter… avant qu'il devienne dingue, il était drôle et sarcastique mais il était comme un père pour tout le monde. Et sa femme (ma tante) était géniale… j'aurais… j'aurais aimé que tu les rencontre… que eux te rencontrent »

Stiles le fixa pendant un moment, complètement choqué par le pic de mots qui venait juste de sortir de la bouche de Derek Hale. Il ne savait même pas que Derek avait un vocabulaire aussi énorme mais il venait juste de lui prouver le contraire. Il venait juste de lui dire qu'il voulait vraiment que lui, rencontre sa famille et ouais dans les termes 'Derek', c'était presque une putain de déclaration d'amour.

Stiles sourit et se pencha, attrapant les lèvres de Derek dans un doux baiser. Il essaya d'y faire affluer tout ses sentiments dans ce baiser parce que, quelque part, il savait que les mots n'allaient pas l'arrêter. Il pouvait sentir Derek répondre à son baiser avec le même désespoir et la main posée sur sa joue descendit jusqu'à son cou. Puis le bout de ses doigts chemina jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner.

« Ma Mère… » Haleta Stiles quand ils se séparèrent pour coller leurs fronts ensemble « ma Mère t'aurais entièrement aimé. Elle voyait le bon en chacun. Et elle t'aurait interrogé sur tes intentions envers moi mais elle l'aurait pas pensé d'une mauvaise façon… elle aurait juste voulu voir si tu te serais battu pour moi ou un truc comme ça. Mais elle t'aurait aimé parce moi c'est le cas et ça aurait été suffisant, que tu me rendes heureux »

Une larme ruissela du coin de son œil et se dirigea près de ses cheveux avant d'en imprégner le matelas. Elle fut suivi par une autre, puis encore une autre. Il leva le bras et les essuya, se sentant ridicule de pleurer devant ce mec follement attrayant. Et ce à propos de sa mère alors que le reste de leur meute était endormie à côté d'eux. Il renifla et se frotta les yeux une nouvelle fois essayant de les faire paraître moins rougi maintenant que le liquide salé avait séché.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il « C'est stupide désolé »

Quand il retourna son visage vers Derek, il vit l'autre homme le fixer, la bouche légèrement ouverte et ses yeux verts écarquillés, choqué « Es- Est-ce- juste… » réussit-il à dire avant de se taire une nouvelle fois.

« Derek, tu dois utiliser des mots » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu viens juste de me dire que tu m'aimais » dit-il finalement.

Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait dit et puis ensuite son estomac se noua et son cœur commença à s'accélérer comme une voiture qui passait de 0 à 100 à l'heure en moins d'une seconde.

Il se sentit mal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si con ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit ça ? Pourquoi est-ce sa grande et grosse bouche le mettait dans cette situ- '_**Oh. Grande et grosse bouche occupée ?'**_

Au moment où le cerveau de Stiles assimila le baiser, Derek s'éloigna une nouvelle fois. Ressemblant à un enfant de 3 ans lors d'un matin de noël, un grand sourire aux lèvres faisant apparaitre des rides au coin de ses yeux.

Donc, il venait de dire accidentellement à Derek qu'il l'aimait et il n'était pas cogné en pleine figure. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers aujourd'hui « Quoi ? » dit Stiles parce que c'était la chose la plus intelligente que son cerveau pouvait sortir en ce moment et puis il ajouta « Tu me frappes pas ? »

Derek renifla doucement « Apparemment » envoya-t-il.

Pour ce qu'il semblait être la centième fois de la matinée (ou de l'après midi ? Stiles n'était pas sûr de l'heure) ils furent complètement silencieux, se fixant l'un l'autre jusqu'à que la bouche de Stiles ne fonctionne une nouvelle fois avant son cerveau (oh ouais, est-ce qu'il avait mentionné comment était sa grosse et grande bouche ?)

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? » lâcha-t-il « comme… vraiment ensemble, pas le faux 'Des-loups-garous-essayent-de-me-manger' ensemble ? »

« Je sais pas » proposa-t-il en retour « tu _veux_ qu'on sorte ensemble ? »

« Eh bien, manifestement » rigola-t-il.

« Ok alors » Derek leva le bras pour se gratter maladroitement la nuque « Eh ben… tu veux être mon petit ami ? »

« Ouais » sourit-il. Il ressemblait probablement à une ado de 13 ans à un concert de Justin Bieber mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'énergie pour s'en soucier. « D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il faudra le dire à mon père »

Derek grimaça « Tu l'as dit toi-même… ton Père croit que je suis cinglé. Tu crois vraiment qu'il sera d'accord pour que je sorte avec son fils ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules « On verra » il sourit narquoisement « d'ailleurs, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait nous séparer, avec toi qui préfère utiliser ma fenêtre plutôt que la porte comme entrée de ma maison »

« Les portes sont surestimées » sourit-il, plaquant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles « mais ouais on le dira à ton père »

Stiles acquiesça et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus longtemps, plus profondément et avec beaucoup plus de passion que ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait parce que c'était réel. C'était ce qu'il voulait et il l'avait… il allait abuser de ses privilèges pendant qu'ils duraient.

« Les gars » grogna Jackson en colère « c'est _génial_ que vous ayez dépassé votre maladroit stade de on-sort-pas-mais-en-fait-on-sort-totalement-ensemble… mais si vous arrêtez pas de vous bécoter, je vous dégage de la maison à coup de pieds au cul »

« Vas-y essaye » sourit Derek tout en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Stiles.

* * *

**(1) Phrase remaniée : la traduction littérale me semblant vraiment trop bizarre.**

**Votre avis ? A la semaine prochaine mes loulous.**


	17. Ce matin là

**Coucou mes loulous, voici un nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir n'est-ce pas ? Désolée vraiment pour le retard mais une grippe à décider de prendre d'assaut mon pauvre petit corps. Pas de trad possible quand j'ai la tête aussi grosse qu'une pastèque mutante.**

**Encore merci à tous pour vos commentaires et pour tout les nouveau followers de cette fic.**

**Sur ce, dégustez !**

* * *

Stiles était déjà en bas quand la meute commença à faire surface.

Après avoir fini sa séance de bécotage avec Derek, il partit à la salle de bain. Puis son estomac décida qu'il n'était plus du tout endormi, il avait faim.

Et ce fût comme ça que Stiles se retrouva à fouiller dans le frigo de Lydia pour tenter de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à un petit déjeuner. Cependant il semblerait que les loups garous aient dépouillé la maison des Martin de toute forme de nourriture.

Avec un soupir, il attrapa le jus d'orange et un verre avant de s'asseoir sur un des tabourets de la table bar. Il dégusta sa boisson pendant qu'il faisait défiler ses actualités Facebook. Une fois sa boisson finie, il mit son verre dans le lave-vaisselle puis retourna sur le tabouret pour commencer une très intense partie de Tetris afin de passer le temps.

Scott fût le premier à descendre, son estomac grognant furieusement alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de l'autre garçon. Il laissa sa tête s'enfoncer sur le comptoir.

« Bonjour mon rayon de soleil » pouffa Stiles ne décrochant pas son regard de l'écran pendant qu'il glissait un autre bloc à sa place, éliminant 4 lignes d'un coup.

« C'est pas un _bon _jour » grommela-t-il en retour « il est trop tôt et je devrais toujours être blotti dans le lit avec Allison »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'y est pas ? »

« Parce que Boyd ronfle ! » grogna-t-il une nouvelle fois. Puis il tourna la tête pour regarder Stiles « Pourquoi t'es debout ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules « J'me suis réveillé et… j'ai parlé avec Derek et ensuite j'avais super faim donc je suis descendu »

« Oh, nourriture » soupira gaiement Scott comme s'il n'avait pas entendu un mot aussi fantastique de toute sa vie « T'as fait quelque chose ? »

« Non, on a tout mangé la nuit dernière » Il fronça intensément les sourcils alors qu'un bloc manqua sa place prévue gâchant son intention de virer une ligne. Stupide Tetris.

« En parlant de la nuit dernière…Tu devrais pas avoir la gueule de bois maintenant ? J'veux dire, t'as beaucoup bu » rigola Scott « Derek t'as littéralement porté dans les escaliers parce que t'arrêtais pas de tomber »

Stiles sourit « Il a fait son truc de loup garou avec les veines noires ou un truc comme ça »

Scott ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose (sans doute une blague vu la tête qu'il faisait) quand Allison et Lydia trébuchèrent dans la pièce en flânant et semblant un peu secouées.

« Bonjour » répéta Stiles en levant les yeux avant de revenir à son jeu et Putain il venait juste de battre ton meilleur score.

« La ferme, ma tête me fait vraiment un mal de chien » grogna Lydia en se servant un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret en face de celui de Stiles.

« Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi tu m'as laissé autant boire ? » grommela Allison en enfonçant un doigt accusateur dans la poitrine de Scott.

« Quoi ? » dit-il, ressemblant à un chien perdu « Je suis désolé, je pensais que ça irait pour toi »

Allison l'ignora. Au lieu de ça, elle enroula les bras autour de sa taille et s'appuya contre son dos. Son visage était fourré entre ses omoplates. Elle murmura quelque chose, doucement et Scott pouffa avant de lier leurs mains ensemble.

Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Danny, Erica et Isaac, qui semblaient moins contents d'être sortit du lit. Ils balancèrent la même histoire : Boyd les avaient réveillés en ronflant.

Danny ressemblait aux deux autres filles, il avait une très grande gueule de bois. Isaac, lui, fit un peu de café. Puis Danny se permit de demander à Stiles pourquoi celui-ci ne souffrait pas. Stiles reçut une atroce douleur là où Danny le frappa pour avoir échapper à 'la-pire-gueule-de-bois-de-ma-putain-de-vie'

Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que Boyd ne descende les escaliers et qu'il ne reçoive des regards noirs de la part de presque tout le monde. A cela, il haussa les épaules avant de se pencher pour embrasser Erica.

« Attends » sourcilla Isaac « t'es celui qui a réveillé tout le monde… tu t'es réveillé toit même en ronflant ? »

Boyd renifla « Non » répliqua-t-il « Jackson nous a frappé moi et Derek. Il a dit un truc sur un retour parce qu'il l'avait réveillé » Les joues de Stiles se mirent à brûler et il pencha la tête pour continuer son jeu alors que Boyd continua « Je crois que Derek est à la douche et que Jackson est dans la chambre de Lydia pour prendre des vêtements »

Personne ne répliqua vraiment, ils écoutèrent juste la cafetière gargouiller furieusement comme si elle était contrariée d'avoir été réveillée si tôt. Mais peu de temps après, ils sont honorés de la présence de Jackson Whittemore.

« Plus jamais de soirée pyjama en meute » grogna-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Lydia « J'suis crevé »

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes là ? » cassa Scott.

« Eh ben, entre tout le monde installé dans le lit, la danse de joie sur le toit, la séance de bécotage tôt ce matin entre Derek et Stiles et les ronflements de Boyd. J'en ai assez de vous tous » dit méchamment Jackson en levant le bras en l'air avant de se servir une tasse de café à lui et à Lydia.

Stiles senti les regards se diriger vers lui et il essaya de se cacher derrière ses cheveux… sans succès puisque ses cheveux défièrent la gravité et ne se mirent pas devant ses yeux. Il essaya de focaliser toute son attention sur son jeu de Tetris, ce qui semblait être vraiment inutile puisqu'il entendit Scott essayer de bégayer quelques mots.

« Ma – Qu – Tu – Stiles… quo- ? » réussit-il à dire jusqu'à que sa bouche ne cesse de produire des mots. Au lieu de ça il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois.

Erica y vit une opportunité et commença à chanter « Derek et Stiles sur un arbre ! Se sont embrassssssssés ! » Elle rit en ajoutant des 'S' supplémentaires, un grand sourire ornant son visage « Bientôt ils vont se marier, et vient le bébé » (1)

« Si tu crois que les hommes peuvent avoir des bébés, alors j'ai vraiment besoin de t'amener à l'école » dit Derek.

Stiles jeta un œil dans sa direction. Il portait un tee shirt noir, une paire de jean slim et ses cheveux étaient plats et brillants dut à la douche. (2) Il fixait le bêta avec son habituel regard 'soit-pas-une-épine-dans-le-cul'

« Quoi ? » gémit-elle, ne semblant pas du tout impressionnée « pas besoin de faire ça, je sais que vous pouvez pas avoir des bébés les gars. J'ai pas besoin de l'école »

Derek haussa les épaules « Je sais pas… » soupira-t-il « je suis vraiment inquiet du fait que tu ne sembles pas savoir épeler 'embrasser' correctement »

Cette fois ci, elle laissa vraiment échapper un gémissement. Stiles renifla au son et elle se retourna dans sa direction « Oh la ferme » cassa-t-elle.

Derek traversa la salle en quelques secondes. Son corps était pressé contre le dos de Stiles, ses bras étaient autour de ses épaules et un faible grognement s'échappa de se lèvres. Il y eut un blanc. Tout le monde détourna le regard alors que Derek montra ses dents à la jeune femme qui baissa la tête.

Stiles posa son téléphone, laissant son jeu se finir (et faisant une célébration intérieure à propos de son meilleur score) et il enveloppa légèrement ses mains autour de l'avant bras de Derek… qui était dangereusement près de sa gorge « Calme toi mon grand, elle s'amusait » dit-il calmement.

Derek soupira et laissa sa tête reposer contre le haut de celle de Stiles. Il inspira l'odeur de ses cheveux et son autre bras enveloppa sa taille « Désolé » marmonna-t-il, plus pour Stiles que pour Erica.

Il y eut un silence gêné, qu'Isaac réussit à dissiper en offrant du café, ce que tout le monde approuva. Puis ils commencèrent à fouiller dans les placards pour des tasses.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, le nez de Derek s'était détaché des cheveux de Derek et était maintenant doucement blotti derrière l'oreille de l'adolescent. Stiles, lui, faisait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement.

L'alpha continua jusqu'à son cou avant d'aller près de sa joue. Puis il le poussa une nouvelle fois pour que Stiles se retourne et qu'il soit en face de lui. Quand ce fut le cas, de douces lèvres capturèrent les siennes et Derek laissa s'échapper un bruit de contentement (qui était plus entre le grognement et le gémissement) Cela fit sourire l'adolescent et il se pencha un peu plus dans le baiser.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent, Stiles regarda autour de lui pour trouver Scott qui les regardait toujours, la bouche grande ouverte « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en essayant désespérément d'ignorer la paire de dent qui lui pinçait la peau de la nuque.

« Derek… » dit doucement Scott, comme si Stiles avait complètement manqué la dernière minute de sa vie « Tu embrasses Derek. Genre, tu embrasses volontairement Derek »

« Et ? » demanda-t-il en grimaçant à cause des dents qui éraflaient une partie particulièrement sensible de sa peau.

« C'est Derek ! » répéta-t-il plus fortement.

« Scott, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qui il est et je sais ce que je fais » dit-il

« Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? » Les bras de Scott remuèrent et Stiles prit une seconde pour se demander s'il semblait lui-même aussi idiot quand il remuait des bras aussi sauvagement. Il décida que, non, il pouvait gesticuler mieux que Scott.

« Ils sortent ensemble » informa Jackson du bout de la table « officiellement depuis ce matin… c'est ce qui a inciter à leur bécotage… c'était tout mignon et dégoutant et vous devriez être heureux de ne pas l'avoir entendu »

« ENSEMBLE ?! » hurla Scott, amenant Danny, Allison et Lydia à se plaindre et à se tenir la tête « Ok, je crois que tu t'es cogné la tête. C'est Derek Hale »

« Si tu dis ça encore une fois, je te frappe » hésita-t-il « en fait, je vais probablement me casser la main… Derek pourra te frapper » Derek acquiesça, d'accord, avant de se déplacer de l'autre côté de la nuque de Stiles.

Lydia sourit, narquoise « C'est bien d'avoir un petit ami loup garou n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles rit et acquiesça avant de taper son poing contre celui que lui offrait Danny.

« Urgh ! » hurla furieusement Isaac « Y'a vraiment rien à manger dans cette maison ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé avoir pour le petit déjeuner ? »

« Oh ? » dit Lydia en entortillant innocemment ses cheveux autour de son doigt « c'est t une façon de vous faire déguerpir, on ne fournit pas le petit déjeuner »

« Quoi ? » Les yeux d'Erica se plissèrent.

« Eh ben, on avait deviné que vous ne partiriez jamais à moins que vous n'ayez vraiment à le faire… Jackson m'emmène dans un nouveau restaurant en ville pour notre petit déjeuner. Maintenant, je dois aller me doucher » elle glissa de son tabouret et dit au revoir avant de disparaître à l'étage.

« Prêt à partir ? » chuchota Derek contre son oreille et Stiles frissonna.

« Ouais, je dois me changer d'abord » répliqua-t-il et il se leva de son tabouret.

Derek lui tira le bras pour un nouveau baiser avant de finalement le libérer pour attraper son sac et pour en sortir un jean et un tee shirt propre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils soient de nouveau dans la Camaro et qu'ils ne fassent marche arrière dans l'allée de Lydia pour se retrouver sur la route. Il se pencha pour atteindre la main de Stiles et enlacer leurs doigts ensemble en lui souriant doucement pendant une seconde.

« Eh bien c'était… » murmura Stiles

« Mouvementé ? » suggéra-t-il et Stiles acquiesça fortement.

« Je crois que mouvementé convient très bien »

* * *

**(1) Je ne connais pas cette comptine, donc vous n'aurez qu'un vague remix. Si quelqu'un la connaît, faites moi signe je modifierais.**

**(2) Lucette a court-circuité son clavier en bavant dessus… si je vous dis que ça explique le retard de publication vous me croyez… non ?... Bon, j'aurais essayé au moins ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	18. Mme Gillingham

**Ce chapitre est dédié à Reapersis qui m'a laissé la 200ème review sur cette fic. Encore un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui l'a lise. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous montrer ma gratitude. Pleins de gros poutous à vous tous mes loulous.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Au fait, il y a dans ce chapitre une petite présence de sensualité, mais pas de sexe.**

* * *

« Oh merde » maronna Stiles en levant le bras pour se frotter les yeux avant de sortir de la Camaro « mon père est là »

Derek le stabilisa quand il trébucha et puis il ferma la porte passager avec un petit rire « Tu devrais pas être content qu'il soit à la maison ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je _devrais_ » dit Stiles en entrant dans l'espace personnel de Derek et en posant sa main sur la poitrine de l'homme « mais j'espérais quand même une maison vide pour pouvoir bécoter mon nouveau petit ami »

Derek sourit et enroula sa main autour de la hanche de Stiles alors que l'adolescent se pencha pour lier leurs lèvres ensemble. Sa main glissa sur l'abdomen de Derek et ses doigts s'accrochèrent à sa boucle de ceinture pour l'attirer plus près. Derek laissa échapper un gémissement, se reculant légèrement pour pouvoir poser son front contre celui de Stiles. Ensuite, leurs nez se cognèrent légèrement.

« Stiles… » chuchota-t-il « ton père est à l'intérieur et si t'arrêtes pas de tirer sur mon jean, on aura des problèmes »

Stiles sourit timidement « Désolé » dit-il en se reculant et en le regardant avec des yeux pleins d'espoir « Plus tard ? »

« Plus tard » affirma Derek en lui prenant la main et en le trainant près de la maison « est-ce qu'on va lui dire… à propos de nous ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée « Papa ? » appela-t-il.

Il jeta ses chaussures, abandonna le sac à dos avec leurs vêtements dedans sur le sol et accrocha la veste en cuir de Derek sur le porte manteau.

« Stiles, viens ici s'il te plait » répliqua son père depuis la salle à manger.

Il connaissait ce ton. D'habitude, il utilisait ce ton après que Stiles ait fait quelque chose de mal. Il lança un regard effrayé en direction de Derek avant d'aller près de la table en face de son inévitable destin. Derek, lui, s'occupait dans l'entrée en enlevant ses bottes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur le chambranle. (1)

« J'ai reçu un appel de Mme Gillingham hier » dit son père en joignant ses mains sur la table. Est-ce que c'était comme ça qu'il interrogeait les gens ?

« Ok… ? » Il arqua un sourcil.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu à l'épicerie avec un – et je cite – 'un très beau et grand jeune homme qui, j'en suis sûre, a été accusé de meurtre il n'y a pas très longtemps' » L'estomac de Stiles se noua « ensuite elle m'a dit de quelle façon tu lui montais sur le dos et que tu l'avais embrassé un grand nombre de fois »

« Merde… » murmura Stiles « stupide vieille femme qui peut pas fermer sa putain de gueule » (2)

« Souhaiterais-tu me dire _pourquoi_ tu embrassais Derek Hale ? » demanda son père les lèvres pincées et les épaules contractées.

« Eh ben, papa… humm, je suppose que nous devons te parler de quelque chose »

« Nous ? »

Derek entra dans la pièce, les yeux verrouillés en direction de l'homme assis à la table « Monsieur » dit –il en guise de salutation.

« Derek » répliqua-t-il sèchement avant de montrer les deux chaises de l'autre côté de la table « assis »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un autre regard avant de s'avancer pour s'asseoir et Derek tendit la main pour empoigner celle de Stiles en dessous de la table. Stiles fut brusquement extatique sur le fait que son père n'était pas loup garou parce que l'homme ne pouvait actuellement pas entendre son cœur battre la chamade ou même sentir l'odeur de Derek sur sa peau.

« Donc papa » en se frottant maladroitement la nuque et puis (évidemment) le flot de parole prit le dessus « tu connais Derek n'est-ce pas ? J'veux dire, évidemment, tu l'as arrêté pour meurtre. Mais il était totalement innocent ! Ce qui est un bon point parce que Derek ne tue vraiment personne, il est gentil. De toute façon, lui et moi on est ami. Je crois que tu sais ça aussi… et bien, ouais. Il y a un moi et Derek maintenant, ce que j'essaye de dire c'est – »

« Monsieur, je sors avec votre fils » coupa brutalement Derek.

« – ça. J'essaye de dire ça » finit faiblement Stiles.

« Et depuis combien de temps ça dure ? » demanda son père. La question était clairement en direction de l'homme mais la bouche de Stiles, une fois de plus, décida de travailler avant son cerveau.

« Depuis ce matin » dit-il et Derek leva la main pour se pincer l'arête du nez.

« Ce matin ? » grogna son père « explique-moi ça »

Derek lui serra la main, un message silencieux pour lui dire de le laisser répondre « Nous sommes allés à une fête chez Lydia Martin. Nous avons tous dormi chez elle et ce matin, Stiles et moi avons eu une conversation et nous avons décidé de rendre cette… _chose_ entre nous, officielle »

« Définit cette 'chose' »

Derek se redressa et haussa les épaules « Nous nous voyons tout les deux et nous sommes allés à plusieurs rendez vous »

« Et maintenant vous êtes… petits-amis ? » demanda-t-il prudemment en jetant un œil aux deux hommes.

« Ouais ! » grimaça Stiles, sa jambe rebondissant nerveusement.

Son père se passa la main sur le visage, tirant sa peau en arrière « Ok »

« Ok ? » questionna Stiles.

« Ok » répéta-t-il « règles de sorties : tu seras à la maison à 23h les soirs d'école et à minuit le week end sauf arrangement contraire. Tes notes n'en pâtiront pas à cause de cette relation. Et je vous veux tout les deux ici au moins une fois par semaine pour un diner en famille »

« Deal » dit Stiles.

« Ca semble raisonnable » acquiesça Derek.

« Très bien. Donc, qu'aviez vous prévu de faire tout les deux aujourd'hui ? » demanda son père, semblant visiblement se relaxer.

« Hum, on allait juste… » Stiles jeta un œil en direction de Derek pendant une seconde « regarder des films ? »

« C'est ça, je ne vais même pas souligner le fait que tu viens juste de te mettre dans l'embarras »

Stiles pouffa nerveusement et se mit debout en donnant à son père le plus grand sourire possible avant de tirer Derek par la main hors de la pièce et dans les escaliers. Dès l'instant où la porte se referma, Stiles se retourna et enterra son visage dans l'épaule de Derek, laissant échapper un bruit de mécontentement.

« C'était épouvantable » gémit-il.

« Ca aurait pu être pire » Il sentit Derek hausser les épaules.

« Oh maintenant t'es Môssieur Optimiste ? Sérieusement ? Putain » dit-il les bras enroulés autour de la taille de l'autre homme et inspirant son odeur, familière.

« Désolé tu veux que je fasse comme toi, que je m'apitoie sur mon sort ? »

« S'il te plait » acquiesça Stiles et, en contrepartie, Derek se contenta de rigoler avant de légèrement tirer sur les cheveux de Stiles pour lui relever la tête et l'embrasser.

Stiles leva les bras pour les enrouler autour de sa nuque et se rapprocha de lui. Une langue glissa contre sa lèvre inférieure et il ouvrit la bouche, autorisant l'entrée de la langue de son petit ami. Tous les deux se battaient pour la domination alors que Derek le poussait en arrière jusqu'à que l'arrière de ses genoux ne frappe le lit et qu'ils ne tombent dessus. Il garda leurs lèvres scellées puis il se déplaça pour enjamber ses hanches alors que les doigts de Stiles passaient durement dans ses cheveux.

« Oh mon Dieu » respira-t-il alors que Derek se déplaçait près de son cou, mordillant sa joue au passage. La barbe de trois jours éraflait sa peau, c'était un sentiment bizarre mais tellement bon.

Sa main passa de la tête de Derek, descendit sur son dos, suivit les bosses de ses vertèbres jusqu'à qu'il n'atteigne l'ourlet de son tee shirt et qu'il ne tire doucement dessus.

« Stiles » dit urgemment Derek.

« Oh allez. Je t'ai vu très souvent sans ton tee shirt » Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua de retirer le tissu.

Finalement, Derek s'exécuta et s'assit sur l'abdomen de Stiles pour laisser l'adolescent retirer son tee shirt. Celui-ci se mit à contempler la poitrine de l'autre homme et balança le tee shirt à travers la pièce « Tu t'entraines beaucoup ? »

Derek jeta sa tête en arrière et rit « Vraiment, c'est ce que tu demandes ? »

Stiles sourit et haussa les épaules « Je suis intéressé »

« Dernièrement, je m'entraine pas tellement » admit-il « avant que je sois un alpha ? Beaucoup »

Stiles approuva en acquiesçant et laissa courir ses mains sur les bras de l'homme et puis sur sa poitrine « Mm, je pense que tu devrais globalement enlever des tee shirt de ta garde robe »

« Tu veux que je sois torse nu tout le temps ? » Il arqua un sourcil.

« Hmm, ok. Non, juste avec moi »

Derek sourit narquoisement « Est-ce de la jalousie que je sens ? »

Stiles sourit « Peux-tu vraiment sentir la jalousie ? »

« Bien sûr, la plupart des émotions ont une odeur. Par exemple, en ce moment même, tu sens la jalousie, la luxure et l'excitation » son sourire grandit un peu plus.

« C'est bien ? »

Derek s'approcha un peu plus, ses mains se posant de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles « Très bien » chuchota-t-il en scellant leurs lèvres dans un autre baiser.

« JE N'ENTENDS PAS ENCORE DE FILM » hurla soudainement le sheriff à travers la porte et faisant soupirer lourdement Stiles

« C'EST PARCE QU'IL Y EN A PAS ENCORE » renvoie-t-il « VA T'EN » Ils entendirent des pas descendre les escaliers et puis Stiles gémit « quel espèce de tue l'amour »

* * *

**(1) Non ce n'est pas une erreur de frappe, 'chambranle' est bien un nom masculin.**

**(2) Cette phrase ne doit pas être répétée dans la vraie vie. On respecte les ainés.**

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE N°1 : Il reste exactement 7 chapitres avant la fin de I Smell Just Fine.**

**Je compte traduire d'autres histoires de Teen Wolf mais je souhaiterais vous demander votre avis sur le type de fiction que vous voudriez lire. Je m'y prends aussi en avance pour pouvoir demander à l'auteur(e) s'il (elle) est d'accord pour que je la traduise et aussi pour éventuellement rectifier la chose s'il ou elle ne répond pas dans les temps pour avoir son autorisation. Si vous voulez y répondre n'hésitez pas**

**1 : AU ou Canon ?**

**2 : One-shot ou Fic à chapitres ?**

**D'autres questions plus sélectives arriveront dans le prochain chapitre. Merci à vous !**

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE N°2 : Je suis encore renouvelée pour le mois de novembre mais je change de poste à partir de mardi ce qui fait que mes horaires sont encore plus c*****es que d'habitude. Il y aura toujours un chapitre par semaine mais peut-être pas à jour fixe. Merci à toutes et à tous de votre compréhension mes loulous.**


	19. Un plan

**Coucou mes loulous, je vous retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre où l'action recommence à pointer son museau. Merci encore à toutes les nouvelles reviews et surtout merci à tous les nouveau lecteurs, je pense surtout à Yusseily qui m'a laissé un review vraiment adorable merci à toi, merci à vous tous.**

**Pour la prochaine trad, j'ai bien pris en compte vos suggestions donc ce sera un canon à chapitre. Je pensais vous poser d'autres questions pour savoir ce que vous vouliez, mais j'en ai deux qui me tiennent vraiment à cœur (et je pense qu'elles vous plairont) donc j'ai demandé aux auteur(e)s et j'attends leurs réponses. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est du Sterek…**

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et Stiles était installé dans une nouvelle routine : il se réveillait près de Derek, ce qui les conduisaient à des bécotages très tôt le matin (en fait, c'était un peu dégoutant parce qu'ils avaient tout les deux l'haleine du matin mais c'était aussi génial car leurs corps étaient endormis et lents). Ils allèrent à la douche et s'habillèrent avant d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Derek le conduisit lui et les autres à l'école (déclenchant un long baiser d'au revoir) puis ils allèrent chacun de leur côté.

Et c'était comme ça que Stiles se retrouvait, un mercredi matin, s'ennuyant à mourir en histoire (parce que franchement, qui avait vraiment besoin d'apprendre ce qui était littéralement appelé 'Le Jour Le Plus Barbant De L'Histoire' – qui avait eu lieu le 11 avril 1954) (1). Stiles décida ensuite de faire un jeu qu'il appela 'faites-rire-les-loups-garous-et-voyons-voir-dans-combien-de-temps-ils-sont-virés-de-cours'.

« Hey les gars » murmura-t-il dans son livre mais un regard autour de salle lui prouva qu'il avait attiré leur attention « lequel des deux est le plus angoissant ? Derek ou Edward Cullen ? »

Depuis son siège, il put entendre Scott abattre sa main contre sa bouche pour couvrir un ricanement et devant lui il vit les épaules d'Isaac trembler.

Stiles décida que c'était un bon sujet donc il continua « J'veux dire, ils ont tous les deux une bonne part d'angoisse. Edward a tous le truc 'Je suis un vampire, je pourrais te faire du mal' alors que Derek a le 'Je suis un loup garou va te faire voir'. Mais au moins Derek est plus enclin aux relations qu'Edward, ce qui est bien pour moi je crois… vraiment bien » Stiles se mordit la lèvre et laissa échapper un 'Urgh !'

Il se risqua à un autre regard autour de lui. La mâchoire de Boyd était serrée et ses yeux plissés, essayant d'éviter le regard de toute autre personne. Scott avait toujours sa main devant la bouche pendant qu'Isaac était penché en avant, faisant semblant de lire son livre alors qu'il pouffait doucement.

Stiles était sur le point de continuer une nouvelle fois quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le prit furtivement et ouvrit son message.

**[De : Derek] J'ai entendu idiot. Je faisais ma garde. Regarde par la fenêtre. **

« Oh putain » gémit-il en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et en souriant penaud à l'homme debout au loin dans le parking. Il avait les bras croisés devant sa poitrine et semblait extrêmement agacé. « Les gars… regardez par la fenêtre » murmura-t-il.

Et voilà. Les quatre garçons se lâchèrent. Cela démarra avec Scott qui renifla fortement ce qui fit doucement pouffer Isaac puis cela évolua lentement et résulta à leur renvoi de classe. Après qu'ils aient fini de rire, ils se dirigèrent vers le parking et trouvèrent Derek, qui ne semblait toujours pas impressionné.

« Edward Cullen ? » dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Il haussa les épaules « Je m'ennuyais et je voulais être viré de la classe t'es une source de grande hilarité »

Scott laissa échapper un autre reniflement et Boyd leva les yeux au ciel. L'autre sourcil de Derek s'arqua pour rencontrer l'autre près de la racine de ses cheveux alors que ses yeux scannèrent les alentours avant de fixer de nouveau son regard sur Stiles. Celui-ci avait toujours ce sourire inégal qu'il avait d'habitude en présence de l'alpha.

« Alors, mon père est pas là ce soir, donc je pensais à une soirée pizza de meute chez moi » dit Stiles essayant de détourner l'attention de sa blague Edward VS Derek.

« J'en suis » dit Scott.

« Ca semble amusant » lui sourit Isaac en jetant son bras autour des épaules de Boyd. Celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux mais en dépit de son expression, il acquiesçait.

« Je suis sûr que les autres viendront » ajouta Stiles avant de regarder Derek « Tu viens Sourwolf ? »

« Peu importe » souffla-t-il en regardant une nouvelle fois vers la forêt.

Stiles s'approcha de lui et fronça les sourcils « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il doucement, attirant l'attention de l'alpha.

Derek secoua la tête comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser de ses idées noires mais son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit quand-même. « Quelque chose… ne va pas » dit-il finalement « Je _peux_ le sentir. Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais c'est mauvais »

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, peut-être un oméga qui est passé par là la nuit dernière ? » Stiles s'avança et pris l'un des bras croisé de Derek pour enlacer étroitement leurs doigts ensemble. « si ça te tracasse tellement, alors prend l'un des bêta avec toi. Ne cours après personne tout seul »

Derek acquiesça doucement « Ouais… » dit-il.

« Alors, je pensais aussi aller voir Deaton » murmura Stiles « je veux prendre un peu de Sorbier et le porter dans une fiole autour de mon cou ou un truc comme ça. Je pense que s'il se passe quelque chose, je pourrais la briser et faire une barrière que les méchants ne pourront pas franchir »

Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent un peu plus « Tu penses que ça marchera ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules « C'est mieux que rien et je sais que je peux le faire. Ca sera suffisant et nécessaire. Je peux aussi protéger Lydia et Danny »

« C'est vraiment une bonne idée » claironna Scott « bien que je sois un peu offensé qu'Allison ne soit pas sur ta liste de protection »

Isaac renifla « S'il te plait, des fois je pense que cette fille peut se battre mieux que nous »

Scott sembla bizarrement fier de ça et Boyd leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel « Elle est merveilleuse n'est-ce pas ? » soupira-t-il heureux faisant fortement gémir Stiles.

« J'irais voir Deaton dans un moment et je te donnerais le sorbier puis je passerais te chercher » dit Derek plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose « et au moins ca te fera gagner du temps jusqu'à qu'on se retrouve »

« Et notre planning du jour est fait ! » annonça Scott en levant les bras en l'air

« Est-ce qu'on peut trouver quelque chose à faire maintenant ? Je m'ennuie »

« Et après les gens disent que j'ai l'attention un poisso – Derek ? Derek qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » La voix de Stiles passa de l'amusement au sérieux en moins d'une seconde.

Les yeux de Derek étaient rouge sang alors que ses crocs se montrèrent et que ses lèvres se courbèrent en un grognement. Il recula loin de la forêt et poussa Stiles derrière lui. Ses griffes étaient sorties, Stiles pouvait les sentir alors que l'autre homme lui empoignait fortement les poignets. Stiles les vit aussi.

La femme qui le suivait depuis les deux dernières semaines sortit de la forêt. Elle était exactement comme Boyd l'avait décrit. Sauf que maintenant qu'il la voyait, Stiles n'avait qu'une envie, rire. Parce qu'elle portait un débardeur blanc éclaboussé de sang, des branches et des brindilles sortaient de ses cheveux avec des angles bizarres. Son jean était déchiré au niveau des genoux tandis qu'elle marchait pieds nus dans la saleté et de la boue était incrustée sous ses ongles de pieds et ouais c'était dégoutant.

« Salut les gars » sourit-elle, montrant deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches et droites, juste ruinées par les crocs qui poussèrent une seconde plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit Derek ses mots mâchés à cause de ses dents.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? » répliqua-t-elle en rejetant ses cheveux d'une façon très Lydiesque « on veut ce garçon et tous vous tuer bien sûr »

Un grondement jaillit de la bouche de Derek « Tu l'auras pas »

Elle bascula sa tête en arrière et rit « Vraiment, tu crois que ça m'empêchera de le prendre ? » dit-elle « les gens avaient l'habitude de trembler à l'évocation de la meute des Hale mais vous êtes quoi maintenant ? Une poignée de bêtas adolescents, quelques humains sans aucun talent et un alpha qui n'a pas une seule idée. C'est pathétique. Vraiment, nous allons vous faire une faveur en vous mettant à terre »

« Tu l'approches et je te arrache personnellement chacun de tes membre » cracha-t-il essayant de repousser un peu plus Stiles sans détourner les yeux de la femme.

« Oooh j'en tremble de peur » sourit-elle narquoisement « attends une seconde je n'ai pas peur » (2)

Derek laissa échapper un autre grognement et Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même donc il continua de reculer, essayant d'éviter le regard de la femme alpha. Il entendit la sonnerie au loin et jura doucement parce que c'était le déjeuner et que bientôt, le parking serait plein de jeunes et qu'ils auront un spectacle de loups garous.

« Tu sais, je suis allée dans sa chambre plus tôt » dit-elle en balançant son poids sur chacun de ses pieds « ton odeur est présente dans sa maison maintenant alors qu'elle ne l'était pas la première fois. Tu crois vraiment que nous sommes assez stupides de tomber dans le panneau de la fausse relation ? Tu croyais que partager les odeurs allait nous dissuader ? »

« Restez loin de lui » répéta Derek.

« C'est amusant vraiment, parce qu'au moment où nous avons réalisé que tu allais jouer au Compagnon, ça a juste fait que nous le voulions un peu plus… nous allons te détruire Hale et nous allons déchiqueter ce garçon devant tes yeux. On pourrait même le transformer, le jeu est toujours plus amusant quand ils guérissent plus vite »

Le rugissement de Derek était effroyable. La femme se précipita dans la forêt et Derek fut directement derrière elle en courant à quatre pattes. Boyd et Isaac le suivirent immédiatement, se transformant tout en courant et Scott se retourna vers Stiles, impuissant.

« Vas-y ! » dit-il urgemment « Garde le en sécurité »

« Et toi ? » répliqua-t-il, abandonnant son sac sur le bitume, se déplaçant déjà vers les arbres.

« Je trouverais Erica et Jackson, allez vas-y ! »

Scott se tourna et sprinta. Stiles resta planté là pendant quelques minutes, écoutant le son des branches qui se brisaient s'évaporer à mesure qu'ils allaient plus loin. Il laissa échapper un soupir et sortit son téléphone pour contacter Erica.

« Hey Erica ? » la voix de Stiles était épaisse et écorchée « ouais. Les gars viennent de décoller dans la forêt après un membre de la meute d'alpha… j'ai dit que t'allait babysitter »

Il écouta sa réponse, voulant savoir les détails, lui disant qu'elle serait là dans une seconde. Il sourit légèrement et se retourna pour s'en aller quand il rentra dans la poitrine de quelqu'un et qu'il s'écroula par terre, son téléphone rebondissant plus loin.

« Désolé » dit-il rapidement « Je ne regardais pa– oh putain »

« Salut, petite souris » sourit l'un des deux garçons (pas sûr de savoir si c'était Ethan ou Aiden qui parlait parce que salut – vrais jumeaux) « On nous a demandé de t'amener quelque part »

« Et si je n'y vais pas ? » répliqua-t-il en parlant plus fort que nécessaire parce qu'il savait qu'Erica était toujours au téléphone – écoutant leur conversation– et il priait Dieu de pouvoir gagner assez de temps jusqu'à qu'elle arrive.

L'autre jumeau soupira « Alors nous utiliserons la manière drôle » Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment bien qu'il souriait comme le chat du Cheshire. (3)

« On peut pas juste faire la manière drôle ? » dit le premier jumeau.

Le second jumeau pouffa « Bien sûr, je t'invite. En parlant de ça, dépêchons nous, la petite salope blonde devrait pas tarder »

Stiles voulait gagner du temps, il avait besoin de gagner un peu plus de temps car Erica arrivait. Là maintenant, pour le sauver. Mais malheureusement, la vie ne semblait pas être d'accord avec Stiles aujourd'hui parce qu'un poing entre en contact avec un côté de son visage et sa tête partit en arrière pour rencontrer la chaussée. Et ensuite tout devint noir.

* * *

**(1) En voulant savoir ce qui s'était passé ce jour là, j'ai fait des recherches et il se trouve que selon certains scientifiques, ce jour là était le plus ennuyeux du siècle, pas d'actualités particulières, pas de morts de célébrités bref un jour barbant.**

**(2) La traduction littérale était « J'en tremble dans mes bottes » « … Je n'en porte pas » mais je trouvais que ça faisait vraiment vraiment bizarre de dire ça donc j'ai plutôt utilisé le mot peur car pour moi c'est vrai, elle n'a pas peur de la meute de Derek. Voilà excusez moi si ça vous gène.**

**(3) Vous savez, le chat d'Alice aux pays des merveilles. Fleurpageons les rhododendroves, gyrait et vrombait dans – Hum revenons à l'histoire…**

**Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait, je ne suis que la découpe des chapitres… en plus si vous me tuez, il n'y aura pas de prochain chapitre…**

**Bref… votre avis mes loulous ?**


	20. Bourreau des singes

**(Lucette se trouve dans un endroit sombre, exigu et poussiéreux, la température est de 5°C, elle entend un hurlement de loup (Derek ?!) elle a juste eu le temps de recharger la batterie de son ordinateur et de mettre ses pantoufles pour s'enfuir, dehors en pyjama et sans provisions. Mais s'enfuir de quoi ? Des fourches et de la faux de yumi-elfeuw et du kidnapping organisé d'audelie. Et surement de la foule de lecteur en colère qui m'en veut d'avoir traduit l'enlèvement de Stiles. Donc elle se cache pour traduire)**

**Non non non, ce n'est pas une hallucination vous avez bien lu 'Bourreau des singes'. A vrai dire, le terme original était 'Torture monkey'… humm… quelle horreur à traduire, je vous l'avoue. Donc j'ai trouvé ça. J'aime à penser que Stiles peut être comparé à un singe à cause de son hyperactivité.**

**Bref, je n'avais pas de meilleure traduction de ce titre. En espérant que ça ne vous dérange pas.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse déguster le chapitre. (Lucette se terre un peu plus dans sa cachette)**

* * *

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il avait froid. Pas le froid 'putain-regarde-il-neige' mais le froid 'putain-des-loups-garous-cinglés-viennent-juste-de-me-cogner-dans-la-face-et-c'est-pourquoi-j'peux-pas-sentir-mes-pieds-et-mes-mains'

Une minuscule partie consciente de son cerveau lui hurla aussitôt 'Ca s'appelle le choc, crétin' mais à cet instant, il était trop étourdi pour vraiment s'en soucier. Finalement, il se résolut à ouvrir les yeux et vit qu'il était dans une grande pièce avec un haut plafond et des murs en pierre. Il y faisait étonnamment chaud en dépit du fait qu'en ce moment même, il ne portait plus la veste en cuir de Derek ni le tee shirt qu'il avait mit ce matin.

Il leva assez la tête pour regarder autour de lui, recueillant chaque petit détail qui pourrait lui sauver la vie. La pièce n'avait qu'une porte, elle était immense, ronde et en métal avec une serrure complexe. La prochaine chose qu'il vit, c'était qu'il était suspendu au plafond, les bras tirés au dessus de lui. Ses épaules criaient à l'agonie et ses jambes pendaient à 30cm au dessus du sol sans pourvoir rien faire.

Instinctivement, il enroula ses mains autour des chaines de métal et essaya de répartir son poids. L'agonie se calma légèrement mais une nouvelle douleur le heurta : les chaines en métal lui pinçaient les paumes. Il siffla mais le silence demeura.

Ce fût à ce moment là qu'il entendit des voix et la serrure commença à se manifester, claquant sourdement jusqu'à que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'une forte lumière ne l'aveugle temporairement. Quand Stiles retrouva la vue, il y avait un homme devant lui.

Il avait des cheveux marron et gras et des lunettes de soleil recouvraient ses yeux alors qu'un bâton blanc était plié dans sa main et que l'autre tenait l'épaule de l'un des jumeaux.

« Vous êtes aveugle » se trouva à dire Stiles.

« Correct » répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide et cassante. Stiles fit son possible pour ne pas tressaillir à ce ton cruel. « Et je suis sûr que tu sais exactement qui je suis »

L'adolescent acquiesça mais le regretta instantanément parce sa tête était pantelante « Deucalion » répondit-il « je suppose que vous êtes l'Alpha parmi les alphas »

L'autre homme laissa échapper un sombre rire « Ah là là, quelqu'un a fait ses recherches » sourit-il « tu es Stiles Stilinski »

« Le seul et l'unique » dit-il. Puis il vit le jumeau près de lui s'éloigner et quitter la pièce. Il revint rapidement avec une chaise et Deucalion s'assit.

« Dis-moi, comment t'es tu exactement retrouvé impliqué avec des loups garous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mon ami s'est fait mordre, quelques trucs sont arrivés. On s'est retrouvé enfermé dans le lycée et puis ensuite il y a eu un grand drame en tuant Peter… pas grand-chose vraiment » Il essaya d'hausser les épaules et siffla de douleur quand il sentit son épaule être tirée de son articulation.

« Peter Hale est en vie » dit Deucalion « Aiden l'a traqué hier »

« Oh, donc vous ne saviez pas… » et là maintenant, c'est le problème de Stiles. Les gens normaux (quand ils sont retenus captifs par des loups garous – Certes ce n'est pas un problème pour tout le monde) n'essayaient pas d'asticoter un chef d'alphas un peu plus. Ils s'asseyaient – pendaient – tranquillement et parlaient poliment mais au lieu de ça, le cerveau de Stiles décida que, non, il allait agir stupidement et être confiant et qu'il aurait une attaque de panique plus tard « il est revenu à la vie. J'aime bien l'appeler Peter 2.0 »

Deucalion fronça les sourcils et leva le bras pour frotter sa joue parfaitement rasée « Je vois et comment en es-tu arrivé à être le Compagnon d'un alpha ? »

Stiles s'étrangla « Compagnon ? » lâcha-t-il « attendez une minute, on sort juste ensemble. Ne ramenez pas vos histoires de loups là dedans »

Il laissa échapper un grand rire « Ah là là, pour un garçon intelligent, tu es incroyablement bête »

« Dur » grommela-t-il doucement « aussi, les pieds existent pour une raison, je suis sûr qu'ils apprécieraient d'être sur le sol la maintenant parce que j'ai vraiment envie de pisser »

La colère traversa le visage du chef des alphas et il se mit rapidement debout pour enfoncer ses griffes dans la hanche de Stiles. Il perça seulement la peau mais fit haleter le garçon. « Surveille ton langage mon garçon ! » cracha-t-il. Il traina ses griffes sur quelques centimètres avant de les retirer et de revenir sur son siège.

Stiles lutta pour reprendre son souffle et ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il était suspendu au plafond. Parce que, que serait un bon kidnapping sans une dose de torture ?

« Je ne veux pas te blesser » dit-il après quelques minutes de silence « ok, c'est un mensonge – je vais te tuer. Mais je préfère ne pas salir le sol donc oui je préfère ne pas te blesser »

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander pourquoi vous allez me tuer ? » dit-il en surveillant ce qui sortait de sa bouche – essayant durement d'actionner le filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche (quelque chose qui arrivait rarement)

Deucalion haussa les épaules « Tu sais comment la colère peut aider une meute à se déchirer puis se séparer. Tu es le lien le plus faible mais aussi le plus fort »

Il ne put s'empêcher de renifler « Quoi ? »

« Chaque meute a besoin de membres humains » expliqua-t-il « ils équilibrent les loups. Je pouvais en choisir quatre. La fille brune était gênante, l'autre fille était immunisée contre nous (oui nous avons appris la leçon), le garçon n'avait l'odeur que d'un seul loup qui le suivait et puis il y avait toi…ta chambre avait une faible odeur de tous les loups de ta meute. Elles s'en vont, elles reviennent. (1) Compare toi à de la glue »

« C'était le dénominateur commun » murmura Stiles.

« Exact encore une fois » acquiesça-t-il « chaque membre de ta meute a une connexion avec toi. Ta mort infligera la plus grande quantité de dégât »

« C'est bon de savoir que je serai utile » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es sur le point de devenir bien plus qu'utile. Car si tu ne l'est pas, cela va devenir beaucoup plus douloureux » Le sourire narquois de Deucalion était revenu et un autre homme entra dans la pièce.

Il était immense (genre immense style gratte-ciel) et il y avait une grande veine sur son front qui était visible à cause de son crâne rasé

« Voici Ennis… nous aimons aussi l'appeler notre bourreau des singes personnel »

« Bourreau des singes ? » dit Stiles en essayant de réprimer un rire « vous ne pouviez pas penser à un meilleur nom ? Je suis sûr que Terminator pourrait aller »

Deucalion rigola mystérieusement encore une fois. A ce son, un frisson parcouru le corps de Stiles « Blâme les deux jeunes garçons avec qui tu va à l'école »

« Ah, ça explique pourquoi le nom est stupide alors, si ces deux là l'on trouvé » Il y eut un grognement à l'extérieur « Mec, ton grognement n'est rien comparé à celui de Derek » cria-t-il.

« Et enfin, la discussion de ton alpha fait surface. Ennis, je crois que c'est un bon début » dit le chef des alphas en acquiesçant plusieurs fois « Maintenant Stiles… voilà comment cela fonctionne : tu réponds à mes questions, honnêtement, et Ennis te laisse tranquille. Refuser ou mentir te conduiras à la douleur. Compris ? »

« C'est très clair » grinça-t-il. Il pouvait sentir le sang sur ses mains et il était presque certain qu'une de ses épaules n'était plus à sa place.

« Ok, je veux des localisations. Où sont Peter, Laura et Derek ? » Sa voix changea instantanément. Avant ça, il la jouait gentil (ou peu importe comment vous appelez quelqu'un qui ne vous arrache pas la gorge) mais maintenant son visage était dur, ses lèvres pincées et Stiles savait que ça voulait dire 'revenons à nos affaires'

« Laura est morte Peter l'a tué. Peter est revenu d'entre les morts mais nous n'aimons pas l'avoir autour de nous – sérieusement, il a direct pris le chemin de l'horreur – je crois qu'il est dans le nord. Derek est probablement en train de retourner toute la ville pour me retrouver » Il savait que c'était une question facile mais il espérait qu'elles seraient toutes aussi faciles, comme ça il pourrait répondre et être tué rapidement.

Malheureusement pour Stiles, la 'gentille' partie de questions/réponses se termina rapidement. Et maintenant, il avait un Taser sur sa poitrine « Je vous dirais pas » dit-il haletant « Je peux pas, c'est ma meute. Je les trahirais pas »

« Comme c'est touchant » renifla Ennis. Il tourna mollement en rond autour du corps de Stiles et enfonça le Taser dans son rein, faisant vivement convulser son corps. Le métal de ses chaines creusait durement sa chair.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant qu'il ne dérive dans des états de conscience et d'inconscience. La douleur qui agitait son corps devenait tellement forte que ses yeux se fermaient avant de papillonner et se rouvrir. Son cerveau était complètement vide, il n'était même plus capable former des phrases correctes.

Il savait qu'il s'était évanoui pendant une plus grande période quand Deucalion annonça qu'il en avait marre de cet humain et qu'on pouvait le laisser pour la soirée « Laisses le, il peut avoir de l'eau et du pain »

Et ouais, en dehors du fait qu'il agonisait, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère car c'était vraiment la merde. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours lui ? Il était le seul humain qui, techniquement, parlait à la meute toute entière et qui était pourtant poursuivi par le danger et les catastrophes.

* * *

**(1) Ok, sérieusement, qui n'a pas tout de suite pensé à une chanson en particulier ? Vous ne voyez pas ? 'Ca s'en va et ça revient c'est fait de tout petits riens…' Hein quoi ? C'était inutile ? (Lucette repart sous terre)**

**Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. Et en plus je crois qu'il y a des affiches de recherches pour ma poire… Mais votre avis mes loulous, s'il vous plait (yeux de chiens battus)**

**(En quelques jours, Lucette n'est plus Lucette. Elle entend encore la foule de lecteurs la rechercher. Elle a des champignons qui lui poussent sur la tête et sur les mains, elle a surement perdu 10 kilos (les racines, ça nourrit pas !) et elle doit encore se cacher, jusqu'à que Stiles soit retrouvé par la meute… mais sera-t-il retrouvé ? A bientôt pour le prochain épisode de : Lucette et la Traduction de l'Horreur (tout droits réservés))**


End file.
